November Rain
by ADCtrikru
Summary: Lexa Woods es la Directora Ejecutiva de una importante empresa de tecnología que se toma la vida muy enserio. Fue criada para relevar a su padre y no tiene tiempo para el amor. Sin embargo, una rubia con una personalidad explosiva entra en su vida y la cambia para siempre. Lo que Lexa no sabe es que esta explosiva y enigmática mujer también guarda sus propios secretos.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba de muy malhumor.

Disfrutaba y adoraba su trabajo, y la verdad era que los días ocupados como ese, Lexa solía disfrutarlos mucho. Pero era imposible concentrarse en contratos, firmas, nuevos modelos, nuevas ideas y sobre todo en dirigir una empresa tan grande como Polaris Tech, con el intenso y molesto dolor de muela que en ese momento hizo que pusiera una mueca de dolor.

Cogió con sus largos dedos cubiertos por guantes de cuero, el espejo retrovisor de su BMW de color negro, y sus ojos verdes se reflejaron en él. Siempre le habían dicho que eran bonitos, hermosos, penetrantes… ella solo veía dos globos oculares verdes, que además estaban cubiertos con unas gafas sin las cuales estaba bastante ciega.

Bajó un poco el espejo y se miró la mejilla izquierda. Se veía un poco hinchada.

Maldijo y seleccionó el botón automático de llamada del teléfono que tenía integrado al auto.

-¿Si, señorita Woods?-La voz agitada de Octavia se escuchó en el moderno auto, que contaba con asientos de cuero que tenían calefacción propia y sistema de masaje.

-Octavia…-Lexa cerró los ojos masajeándose la mejilla-Cancela por favor mi reunión de las once y llama enseguida a mi dentista personal. Dile que es urgente.

-Sí, señorita Woods. Le recuerdo que a las doce tiene un almuerzo con el gerente de la empresa China…

-Cómo olvidarlo-Dijo con un suspiro-Estaré en el restaurante a esa hora-Le aseguró.

Octavia era una excelente asistente personal. Era eficiente, discreta y no hacia preguntas.

Todo lo que Lexa necesitaba.

Después de todo, ser la Directora Ejecutiva de una de las principales empresas de tecnología de Estados Unidos ubicada en Nueva York, requería una asistente que estuviera a la altura. Y Octavia lo estaba sin duda.

Lexa siempre había crecido sabiendo que tarde o temprano, se encargaría de la empresa de su familia.

No podía decirse que había tenido una infancia triste, a pesar de que siempre supo que era adoptada. Sus padres le habían dado todo el cariño y todos los lujos que podía pedir.

Pero también le habían dejado una responsabilidad que a veces no estaba segura de que como manejar.

Había tenido que privarse de muchas cosas en sus primeros años de juventud. Nada de fiestas, nada de amigos, nada de amores… lo que importaba era estar lo suficientemente preparada para tomar el cargo de su padre una vez que este hubiese decidido que era hora de hacer innumerables cruceros por el mar caribe con su esposa.

Lexa casi sonrió imaginándoselos en medio del caribe mientras ella estaba allí en pleno Noviembre congelándose el culo.

Sus padres eran el matrimonio perfecto.

Sin embargo ella nunca había podido imitarlos.

Sus relaciones habían pasado de ser nulas a ser un completo desastre.

Eso sin mencionar que le gustaban las chicas… y que era increíblemente mala coqueteando con estas. Por lo que estaba casi segura de que moriría sola.

El recuerdo de lo ocurrido en su última relación, que había acabado hacía solo un par de semanas hizo que el dolor de muela se hiciera más fuerte.

Maldijo una vez más y puso el auto en marcha.

Esperaba que Maggie, su dentista, pudiera dejarla como nueva.

* * *

-¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?-Le preguntó Maggie con una mascarilla sobre su boca, mientras Lexa estaba recostada con la boca abierta y la adorable mujer metía utensilios en esta cavidad.

Lexa recordaba que nunca fue como los demás niños.

A ella no le daban miedo los dentistas. Todo lo contrario. Solía adorar ir al dentista porque luego, su madre solía llevarla a comer helado y a comprar un nuevo vestido (aunque Lexa siempre terminaba convenciéndola para que le comprara pantalones o unas zapatillas nuevas), no era una amante de los vestidos.

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y se estremeció cuando la dentista comenzó a taladrar.

-Eres una vaga, eh, Lex… te dije que vinieras hace más de un mes…

Lexa balbuceó algo y se llevó un regaño por parte de Maggie.

La mujer era bastante bajita, bueno, para Lexa la mayoría de las chicas lo eran. Desde que había cumplido los catorce años, había crecido de una forma que casi la avergonzaba. Incluso su madre le sugirió que contemplara hacer carrera como modelo. La morena casi había entrado en pánico. Le tenía fobia a las cámaras y odiaba que la gente la mirara fijamente. Por lo que en las reuniones con el personal solía pasarlo fatal.

-Sí, ya sé que eres una persona ocupada. Pero eso, bonita, no lo saben tus dientes-Dejó que Lexa se levantara para escupir.

-Gracias por hacer esto sin previa cita… porque no aguantaba más.

Maggie sonrió a medias.

-Dame las gracias con el cheque que vas a dejarme-Le guiñó un ojo y Lexa hizo un amago de sonrisa volviendo a recostarse para que Maggie siguiera introduciendo utensilios en su boca.

Odiaba cuando la luz le daba en los ojos, pero en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tranquila.

Nunca había tenido una vida demasiado calmada o relajada, sobre todo luego de entrar en la universidad y tener la gran presión de convertirse en la heredera de Polaris Tech y en la jóven talentosa que era ahora. Pero allí, en aquella silla, se sentía relajada.

Bueno, eso era patético. Pensó luego.

Sentirse relajada en la silla de tu dentista tenía que ser un nuevo nivel de frikismo.

-¿Mejor?-Preguntó luego Maggie y Lexa asintió relajándose aún más.

Volvió a levantarse y escupió.

La dentista le pasó un vaso con un agua azulada que sabía a menta para que se enjuagara.

-Tus manos son mágicas, Mag.

La mujer rio entre dientes quitándose los guantes y la mascarilla.

-Intenta no faltar a nuestras citas-La miró en forma de reprimenda-Y entonces no tendrás que pagarme más por estas visitas imprevistas.

-Sabes que no tengo problemas de dinero-Bromeó Lexa cogiendo las gafas para ponerlas de nuevo en sus ojos.

-Oh, lo sé. Créeme-Le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

Probablemente admirando su traje gris, sobrio y elegante, Dior y sus zapatos Manolo Shoes.

Lexa se despidió ya muy aliviada y tranquila, y caminó por el pasillo mirando su Rolex.

Tenía exactamente veinte minutos para llegar al almuerzo con el chino.

Se detuvo frente el ascensor luego de apretar el botón y saco su Grounder X10C, el nuevo modelo de móvil que Polaris Tech tenía en el mercado y que había sido toda una revolución. Los críticos decían que los iPhones eran cosa del pasado con los nuevos Grounders. Todos querían tener uno. Y no era para menos. Tenía un sistema operativo que difícilmente Apple pudiera equiparar, pero con un interfaz mucho más fácil e interactivo, incluso que el de un Android.

Respondió algunos correos de forma rápida y luego le envió algunos mensajes importantes a Octavia para que delegara el trabajo antes de que ella llegase.

Levantó la vista cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entonces se quedó paralizada.

Dos mujeres bajaron de este y una de ellas, la miró con la misma sorpresa.

Era más bien pequeña, y tenía el cabello castaño recogido en un pulcro moño encima de su cabeza.

Lexa sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

Mantuvo el contacto con sus ojos marrones durante varios segundos y finalmente apartó la vista cuando pasaron a su lado.

Miró el suelo con intensidad, intentando no sentir que su cuerpo se desvanecía.

Tragó hondo y apretó mucho la mandíbula.

Sintió su móvil vibrar en la mano y dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo, leyendo el mensaje que Octavia acababa de enviarle. Pero apenas se enteró.

 _Costia._

De todas las personas con las que había podido cruzarse ese día… tenía que hacerlo con ella. Con la mujer que capturó su corazón y luego lo aplastó con mentiras y engaños. Con promesas que no eran ciertas…

Había creído que Costia podía ser la indicada.

Pero resultaba que ya era la indicada de alguien más… porque ya estaba casada.

Miró hacia atrás casi con temor pero ambas ya habían desaparecido.

Nunca había visto a su esposa… y ahora que acababa de verla, tenía que aceptar que era muy guapa.

Cogió aire y se subió al ascensor, deseando que ese día acabara cuanto antes.

* * *

El almuerzo con el chino fue tal y como ella lo esperaba. Una charla enfocada en negocios y en nuevas ideas. Exactamente lo que Lexa necesitaba para olvidarse de lo terrible que estaba siendo ese día.

Eso era lo que le gustaba de los negocios, de la tecnología y de los días interminables de trabajo.

Eso nunca te traicionaba. Eso no te mentía ni te hacía sentir miserable.

En realidad, Lexa no era muy fan de la gente… pero sabía que socializar era una parte importante de la vida.

Había tenido apenas tres relaciones en toda su vida.

La primera cuando tenía unos dieciocho, y había sido cuando había descubierto que prefería a las chicas antes que a los chicos. En ese momento entendió porque ninguno de los chicos del instituto le parecían guapos… pero si sus novias.

Había sido una relación muy inocente, en donde eran más amigas que otra cosa.

Luego había tenido una relación en medio de la universidad. Allí había tenido su primera experiencia sexual. Pero la chica no soportaba que Lexa prefiriera pasar horas en la biblioteca antes que ir de fiesta con ella.

Y finalmente… y a su ya veintinueve años, había estado Costia.

Todo había pasado casi sin que ninguna se lo propusiera.

La chica había entrado como pasante en la empresa, habían intercambiado miradas, sonrisas, algún café… algún consejo… y luego todo se había salido de control, tomando en cuenta que el padre de Lexa había puesto una regla muy estricta donde prohibía las relaciones amorosas dentro de la empresa. Lexa ni siquiera había estado segura de que Costia supiera lo mucho que a ella le gustaba… ya que sus técnicas de seducción eran nulas.

Pero había pasado, y Lexa no había tenido ni idea de que Costia, con su sonrisa dulce y su manía de cogerse el lóbulo de la oreja, era ya una mujer casada.

Entró por las puertas de la empresa y no tuvo que enseñar su carnet. El cual ni siquiera usaba.

Pike, el guardia de seguridad la saludó rápidamente envarándose al ver a su jefa y la dejó pasar a través del detector de metal, aunque este sonó porque Lexa aún tenía las llaves en las manos.

Le dio una mirada de disculpa al hombre quien le quitó importancia.

Al llegar al octavo piso, se dejó envolver por el bullicio de una oficina que nunca dejaba de trabajar.

Todos la saludaron enseguida.

Lexa no era conocida por ser una jefa con mal carácter o por dar malos tratos. Pero si era exigente, y si no rendías podías dar por seguro que tu permanencia en la empresa no iba a durar demasiado.

Octavia se acercó con sus tacones marrones y con un pequeño bluetooth en el oído y un vaso de café que le tendió a su jefa de inmediato.

-Descafeinado y con dos de vainilla.

-Gracias, O-Lexa la miró de reojo-¿Ese es un nuevo perfume?-La chica pareció sorprendida de que lo notara. Lexa hizo un amago de sonrisa-Trabajas conmigo más de ocho horas al día. Créeme que ya se cómo hueles.

-De hecho, sí. Lo he comprado en rebaja…

-Recuérdame que te dé un aumento pronto para que no tengas que esperar las rebajas…

El rostro de Octavia se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-La reunión de personal es a las dos, y a las tres tiene una visita al departamento de nuevos proyectos…-Comenzó a decir rápidamente sin dejar de caminar a su lado mientras miraba una moderna tablet-… Adam Grease ha dicho que le llame de forma urgente, ha habido un problema con una de las tablets que están a punto de salir al mercado…

-¿Qué problema?-Quiso saber Lexa, mientras pasaban por un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver la Ciudad de Nueva York en todo su esplendor.

-No lo han especificado, pero quieren que usted esté presente para que consultar los pasos a seguir…-Lexa asintió una vez-... y por último, no se olvide de la entrevista con la revista Times…

Lexa se detuvo de golpe.

-Oh cielos-Suspiró-Lo había olvidado por completo-Miró a su asistente-¿A qué hora es?

Se había puesto nerviosa enseguida. Enserio odiaba las cámaras y las fotos.

Y odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Pero era parte del trabajo y de la promoción de su marca…

Aunque tenía que aceptar que el hecho de que la revista Times quisiera hacerle una entrevista por ser la mujer más joven en convertirse en la Directora General de una compañía como Polaris Tech, y estarlo haciendo tan bien que la compañía se había convertido en una referencia mundial, la hacía sentirse orgullosa. Sentía que todo el trabajo y los sacrificios habían valido la pena.

Aunque al final del día ella no había hecho esos sacrificios para obtener fama ni atención.

-A las cinco. La hemos pospuesto unas tres veces ya…

Volvió a suspirar y le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Bien. Necesitaré que vayas a casa y cojas algo mejor que esto…-Dijo señalando su pulcro traje-Supongo que querrán tomar fotos.

Octavia la miró sin entender demasiado.

Su jefa no era alguien vanidosa. Obviamente vestía de las mejores marcas y las mejores ropas, pero Octavia estaba segura de que era más bien porque debía y porque así había sido criada, que porque realmente le importaran esas cosas.

Y viéndola allí, con su traje de miles de dólares se preguntó… ¿Qué demonios podría ser mejor?. Tampoco es como si el traje fuese feo. Era de alta costura y de muy buen gusto. Ademes se adhería a la esbelta figura de la mujer.

La primera vez que Octavia la había visto, se había preguntado si Lexa no habría desfilado alguna vez para Victoria's Secret. Era muy alta, esbelta, su cabello era de un color caoba cautivante y su rostro no tenía nada que envidiarle a las modelos profesionales, con pómulos muy marcados y labios carnosos. Pero al conocerla, supo enseguida que no. Era alguien a quien no le gustaba la atención sobre su persona y que no era demasiado sociable. Pero era una buena jefa, sin duda.

-¿Algo mejor…?-Preguntó dudosa.

-Confío en ti-Le dijo sin más, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos para seguir caminando.

Octavia le indicó algunas cosas más y Lexa finalmente llegó a su oficina, dispuesta a comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes.

Se acercó con paso rápido a su escritorio mientras se quitaba la gabardina y los guantes.

Estaba justo frente al ventanal y al sentarse, sintió la familiaridad de la silla de piel bajo su trasero.

La oficina estaba llena de cuadros y estatuas que Lexa disfrutaba enormemente cuando no estaba inmersa en papeles o en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Se giró y miró la ciudad que se rendía ante ella.

Podría quedarse admirando esa vista todo el día… había pasado unos cuantos atardeceres, admirando el cielo y las luces de la ciudad.

A veces se preguntaba… si tanto trabajo valdría la pena cuando apenas tenía tiempo para admirar las cosas sencillas de la vida.

Como en ese momento, en el que tenía que ponerse manos a la obra.

* * *

Estaba segura de que había sido la peor idea que había tomado en toda su vida. Y había tomado un montón de decisiones, desde muy corta edad, sin embargo esta… esta había sido fatal.

Anya, su Gerente en Recursos Humanos y mejor amiga, la había convencido de ir hasta el bar que estaba muy cerca de la empresa.

 _The Ark_.

Era relativamente nuevo, y estaba ambientado de una manera psicodélica y moderna. Con luces y música actual, con sillas y tumbonas, con una zona vip y con bartenders sonrientes y que no paraban de servir bebidas a los sedientos clientes que se amontonaban en la barra luego de una larga jornada de trabajo.

Lexa miró una vez más su flamante y moderno móvil y frunció el ceño.

Anya le había escrito que estaría allí en diez minutos, sin embargo, habían pasado quince y aún no llegaba.

Lexa no solía visitar este tipo de lugares. De hecho a veces la música la aturdía. Pero Anya había insistido y al final, y luego de estar de muy buen humor ya que la entrevista con la revista fue muy bien (aunque lo hubiese pasado fatal con el tema de las fotos y con el tema de su sexualidad que había salido a relucir como siempre…) le había dicho que sí.

 _Maldita Anya._

Alguien pasó a su lado, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio mientras estaba sentada en la barra y maldijo otra vez, esta vez en silencio.

 _ **Anya:**_ _Lex! Lo siento estoy atascadísima en el trafico… no sé si pueda llegar…además está cayendo una lluvia torrencial y está helando._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Como no vengas, mañana mismo preséntame tu carta de renuncia… primer aviso._

 _ **Yo:** Podría estar adelantando trabajo que tengo pendiente y sin embargo aquí estoy... esperándote. _

_**Anya:** Sé que eres la persona mas ocupada de este mundo pero jo, mis intenciones eran buenas :(_

Resopló frustrada. Sabía que su propia amenaza no era cierta, pero estaba muy molesta.

Suspiró de forma amarga e intentó apartarse de un hombre que se había puesto a su lado para pedir una cerveza.

Cuando levantó la vista vio a una chica que la miraba con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar encogerse.

Odiaba esas situaciones.

Siempre había tenido muchas chicas detrás porque... bueno, sabía que no era fea, aunque no le daba mucha importancia a su aspecto físico. Además, su posición social y en el trabajo, hacía que las mujeres se sintieran atraídas a ella como abejas a la miel. Pero ella encontraba pocas mujeres a quienes podía sentirse atraída porque buscaba mucho mas que una cara bonita.

Y diminutivamente no solía ligar en bares.

Se frotó las manos. No se podía decir que el bar fuese frío, y el calor de los cuerpos humanos amontonándose hacía que hubiese una temperatura normal, pero siempre que se ponía nerviosa le entraba un poco el frío.

-Mal día ¿eh?-Aquella voz ronca hizo que Lexa levantara la vista.

Unos ojos azules la miraban de forma penetrante desde el otro lado de la barra.

Era del tipo de azul con el que se hacían poemas… pero Lexa no se sabía ningún poema, ella prefería las cuentas y la economía... así que simplemente asintió.

-La verdad es que si-Respondió finalmente.

-¿Qué te pongo, guapa?-Aquel cumplido la tomó por sorpresa. Pero supuso que la chica solía hacerlo con todos sus clientes.

-En realidad no suelo tomar alcohol…

La chica rio entre dientes.

Era una risa gruesa y profunda que hizo que Lexa se estremeciera.

-Sabes que estás en un bar ¿no?

Las comisuras de los labios de la morena se levantaron divertidas.

-Lo sé, pero una amiga me ha arrastrado hasta aquí y resulta que ella al final no vendrá…-Movió la cabeza-Quizás simplemente deba irme…

-No puedo dejarte ir sin que al menos pruebes el mojito que puedo preparar. Es de muerte, te lo aseguro-Lexa miró de forma distraída las manos de la chica.

Tenía las uñas cortas, pero sus manos eran muy delicadas y cuidadas. Dos anillos de plata adornaban dos de los dedos en su mano derecha, y observó un pequeño símbolo en la parte externa de su mano. Era el símbolo de "femenino".

No pudo evitar mirar otro tatuaje que sobresalía de su camisa de cuadros y parecía ocuparle gran parte del hombro derecho, destacando cerca de sus pechos. Era una figura llamativa, pero Lexa se dio cuenta que su vista se había dirigido al escote sin ningún disimulo.

Apartó la vista enseguida sonrojándose.

-Vale-Dijo finalmente-Supongo que no puedo decir que no luego de haber estado sentada aquí sin consumir nada durante casi media hora.

La rubia pareció divertida y comenzó a preparar el trago.

Lexa la miró una vez mas.

Era muy guapa. Sus labios eran preciosos y el lunar que tenía encima de estos, hacía que Lexa quisiera retorcerse en el asiento.

Colocó la bebida sobre la barra y la miró aún muy divertida.

Lexa lo cogió y lo levantó en modo de brindis dándole luego un trago.

El alcohol le quemó la garganta haciendo que carraspeara, pero la menta aligeró la sensación.

-Está…-Tosió un poco-Está muy bueno, gracias.

La chica sonrió ampliamente y Lexa tuvo ganas de sonreír. Su sonrisa era jodidamente contagiosa.

-Parece que es cierto eso de que no sueles tomar…

-No suelo mentir tampoco-Le explicó Lexa y sintió que sus gafas se resbalaban por el puente de su nariz.

Se sobresaltó cuando la chica se acercó, subiendo las gafas, en un gesto muy personal.

A Lexa no solían gustarle ese tipo de gestos con gente que no conocía. Pero por alguna razón, que esta chica lo hiciera, le aceleró el pulso.

-Y dime, chica sincera… ¿Por qué has decidido venir aquí luego de tu jornada laboral?

Lexa se preguntó cómo supo que venía de trabajar.

-Tu traje de marca te delata-Explicó la rubia apoyando ambos codos en la barra, como si le leyera la mente.

-Yo…-No solía abrirse sobre sus problemas con nadie que no fuese Anya… pero los ojos azules de esta chica, además de ponerla nerviosa, hacían que quisiera contarle todos sus secretos.

¿Sería el alcohol?

Le dio otro sorbo a su mojito de todas formas.

-Supongo que problemas con el corazón.

La chica tamborileó de forma alegre sobre la barra con su mano derecha.

-Entonces estás de suerte, porque soy famosa por dar los mejores consejos amorosos.

Lexa casi sonríe.

-¿Eres terapeuta o algo así?

La rubia rio de nuevo con esa risa gruesa que estaba comenzando a gustar a Lexa.

-No, solo soy una chica que ha escuchado muchas historias-Sirvió un par de tequilas que alguien le pidió y volvió su atención a Lexa-Entonces… ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Lexa suspiró.

-¿Mi historia?-Le dio otro sorbo al mojito. Comenzaba a bajar mejor por su garganta ahora que se había acostumbrado al sabor-Supongo que la de muchos… algo que no funcionó… ella estaba casada…

-¿Ella?-Los ojos de la rubia brillaron-Bueno, eso si no me lo esperaba-Sonrió.

Lexa sintió que se sonrojaba de pronto por la mirada que esa hermosa chica le estaba brindando.

-Déjame adivinar-Vio que estaba sirviendo otro trago para Lexa y se sirvió un shot para ella-Tu no sabías que estaba casada.

Lexa se dijo que daba igual si le contaba o no esto a esta extraña, probablemente nunca más volvería a verla.

No estaba segura de si volvería alguna vez a ese bar.

-No, no lo sabía-Brindaron cuando Clarke se sirvió otro trago. Lexa se preguntó cuántos shots de esos aguantaría. Supuso que muchos-Y eso es lo que me jode. Porque no me considero alguien tonta o estúpida ¿sabes?

-Cuando se trata del corazón creo que todos somos algo tontos-Comenzó a decir-Pero todos hemos pasado por eso, créeme-La miró de forma más seria-Tienes que pensar que fue ella la que no fue sincera. No tenías forma de saberlo-Lexa asintió-¿Al menos valió la pena?

La morena la miró sin entender.

-¿Cómo…?

-El sexo, ¿era bueno?

Lexa que se había llevado el vaso a los labios casi se ahoga.

Sintió que las mejillas se le teñían de rojo una vez más.

-Si… eh… supongo…-Balbuceó haciendo que la rubia sonriera.

La chica se apoyó en la barra sirviéndole más.

-Creo que no debería…

-Yo creo que si deberías-Le susurro cómplice-¿No te sientes mejor a medida de que el alcohol hace efecto?

Lexa lo único que sentía era un ligero mareo. Pero no por el alcohol. Sino por el aliento con olor a tequila de la rubia tan cerca de su rostro.

-Y esta chica de la que hablas… ¿Qué dijo cuándo todo se descubrió?-La rubia sacó un par de cervezas de debajo de la barra despachando a una chica de forma rápida.

-Que lo sentía, que no quería mentirme… blah, blah, blah.

-Todos los mentirosos dicen que no querían mentirte-Rio-¿Estás pensando en darle otra oportunidad?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no-Respondió Lexa de forma rotunda.

-Así me gusta-Asintió satisfecha-Créeme que podrías tener a cualquier chica que quieras, ojos verdes.

En ese punto no sabía si la chica estaba diciendo todo eso para que siguiera comprando alcohol o porque de verdad lo pensara…

-Sin embargo, sigue siendo una mierda-Lexa dio otro sorbo-Con el perdón de la palabra-Agregó luego. No solía tener un mal vocabulario.

La rubia pareció divertida por eso.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Pero date tiempo… conoce a alguien más…-Murmuró luego mojándose los labios. Lexa no pudo evitar mirarlos.

-No soy muy de conocer gente, mi trabajo…

-Seguirá allí cuando regreses-Finalizó-Eres demasiado guapa como para no divertirte, chica sincera-Le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Eh! ¡Clarke!-Una chica con rasgos latinos y un cuerpo de muerte, le hizo señas a la rubia, que ahora Lexa sabía que se llamaba, Clarke.

-Un placer poder aconsejarte sobre tus penas.

-Yo… gracias…- _Dios, Lexa. Cállate. No la cagues. No digas nada más._

Se le daba fatal este tipo de cosas con chicas guapas. Y vaya si Clarke era guapa...

Sin embargo Clarke parecía muy cómoda con toda la situación. Así que supuso que estaba acostumbrada a coquetear con todos sus clientes. Probablemente facilitaba su trabajo.

Se alejó y Lexa miró su reloj.

Tres mojitos eran suficientes para hacer que se sintiera mareada y obnubilada.

Clarke era jodidamente buena en hacer que la gente tomara y hablara. Se dijo divertida.

Se puso de pie y dejó el dinero de los tragos… junto a una jugosa propina para la rubia.

Se lo merecía.

Además desde allí podía ver que tenía un culo que merecía ser admirado.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y pensó que lo mejor era coger un taxi.

* * *

 **Bueno, nuevo fic! :) ¿Que tal les parecen Lexa y Clarke?, déjenme saber que opinan en la cajita de reviews o en twitter. Y mil gracias como siempre por leer!**

 **PD. No se si este fic lo actualizaré tan frecuentemente como Passenger Side pero les prometo que lo intentaré.**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	2. Chapter 2

**La portada del fic está diseñada por zaiidf había olvidado mencionarlo! todo el credito para ella :)**

* * *

Su rutina podría decirse que era bastante rígida. Pero en lo conocido era donde Lexa se sentía tranquila, donde se sentía cómoda.

Se sentó al borde de la cama pestañeando pesadamente y cogió el control remoto con el que abrió las cortinas de forma automática. Una suave música clásica comenzó a sonar y el sol entró a raudales en la habitación de su penthouse ubicado en el Upper Side East.

Estaba decorada de forma sobria. Con colores color crema, marrón y blanco. Los muebles eran de caoba brasileña y la alfombra que adornaba el suelo era de color blanco con un estampado serio. Lexa adoraba su habitación. Ella misma había supervisado su decoración.

Cogió los pequeños cojines que quitaba cada noche para dormir. Le gustaba dormir solo con una almohada, así que los cojines decorativos solía dejarlos en un diván que se encontraba al pie de la cama.

Bostezó de forma sonora y cogió sus gafas que había guardado cuidadosamente antes de irse a dormir. Habida estado en una conferencia con los chinos en la madrugada y se había ido a la cama bastante tarde. Pero solo necesitaba tres horas de sueño para funcionar. Lo había comprobado.

Se cepilló los dientes en el baño de forma concienzuda, rodeada de mármol y de una enorme bañera y cubrió sus necesidades.

La música hizo que se sintiera de buen humor mientras se colocaba unas pantuflas de color negro y caminaba hacia la cocina.

Tenía que decir que adoraba su casa como a nada. Había sido el único capricho real que se había dado luego de empezar a trabajar en Polaris Tech. La había comprado con su propio dinero. Se sentía muy orgullosa de eso.

Sus padres tenían casas en varias ciudades y países. Lexa prefería no tener casas que sabía que nunca visitaría porque no tenía tiempo y cuando viajaba prefería quedarse en algún hotel.

El penthouse contaba con un enorme salón, un comedor, tres habitaciones (una que usaba como pequeña sala de entretenimiento donde tenía una caminadora, algunas pesas, una pequeña biblioteca, un televisor en donde veía sobre todo noticias, un par de pufs, un home theater- aunque no veía películas casi nunca por falta de tiempo- un escritorio y un sofá muy cómodo en el que se había quedado dormida muchas veces), una cocina y dos balcones conjuntos. Uno con una piscina integrada y otro en donde había una mesa con sillas y un gran paraguas, en donde Lexa se sentaba a veces para desconectar de la presión de su vida.

Colocó la cafetera italiana a funcionar y se fue directa a ponerse ropa de deporte. Unos shorts de color negro, una camiseta azul y unas deportivas que estaba sacando de su caja.

La primera hora de la mañana era el único momento que tenía para poder hacer algo de deporte. Le gustaba cuidarse. Antes adoraba hacer algo de yoga, pero tenía poco tiempo, así que su médico personal le había recomendado un poco de cardio cada día.

Caminó en busco de su café, agregándole dos de vainilla, mientras se hacía una coleta alta y respondía algunos mensajes importantes y correos. Dándole también indicaciones mañaneras a Octavia, quien le había escrito desde primera hora como siempre, pidiéndole indicaciones y verificando algunas informaciones.

Lexa a veces sentía que le exigía demasiado. Pero Octavia nunca se había quejado, y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de la chica como empleada.

Claro que Octavia era guapa… muy guapa. Muchísimo.

Lexa apretó los labios sonrojándose un poco por pensar de esa forma.

Era demasiado profesional como para fijarse en sus trabajadoras en ese sentido. Sin embargo, no era ciega y tampoco de piedra. Era una mujer preciosa y muy eficaz.

Pero ella seguía viéndola como su asistente.

Veía a todas sus empleadas de esa forma… aunque algunas le tiraban los tejos de forma descarada.

La única que había logrado traspasar la barrera había sido Costia…

Pensar en ella hizo que apretara la mandíbula.

Bueno, a lo que iba… definitivamente debía darle un aumento.

Le dio unos cuantos sorbos a su café y se encaminó hacia la caminadora.

Solía correr cuarenta minutos cronometrados.

Encendió la televisión y colocó CNN quitando la música clásica que seguía sonando por toda la casa. A esa hora solían dar el reporte económico.

Lo puso de fondo mientras hacía varias llamadas a través del bluethooth. Tenía que concretar varios proyectos y supervisar muchas otras cosas.

Luego de una buena sesión de cardo, se dirigió hasta su habitación y entró en su armario, escogiendo cuidadosamente lo que usaría. Tenía todo pulcramente ordenado y categorizado.

No es que fuese de ese tipo de mujeres que se desvivía por conjuntar la ropa. Pero le gustaba estar lo más presentable posible. Era importante para alguien en su posición.

Colocó el traje elegido, uno de color marron de cachemir, con una camisa blanca. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con rapidez, secándose el cabello con un secador de forma ágil, para peinarlo con la mano. Se colocó unas botas no muy altas y se puso algunos accesorios mientras se maquillaba rápidamente.

Finalmente, algo de perfume.

Se enfundó los guantes, una bufanda y un abrigo de un marrón más oscuro, con detalles en negro y cuando bajó fue directo al estacionamiento saliendo en su flamante BMW.

Saludó al portero quien siempre que la veía le hacía cumplidos sobre lo bien que olía siempre.

Y esa era su rutina de todos los días.

* * *

Lexa se limpió los dedos rápidamente satisfecha de haber podido comer algo por fin esa mañana. No había parado desde que había llegado, entre reuniones con su equipo de finanzas y con algunos socios.

Por suerte al llegar a su oficina, Octavia había entrado con una bolsa que contenía su desayuno.

Y además, con una tarjeta de invitación.

-Es… una invitación a mi cumpleaños-Le explicó la chica con las manos juntas en su espalda-Sin ningún compromiso y con todo el respeto-Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se retiró.

Lexa había mirado la tarjeta extrañada.

Era la primera vez que un empleado la invitaba a un cumpleaños (bueno sin contar los de Anya o los de Lincoln su jefe de finanzas).

-Señorita Woods-Octavia la llamó por el intercomunicador-La señorita Anya, de recursos humanos está aquí.

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Déjala pasar, O-Le ordenó Lexa divertida.

Levantó la vista cuando vio a Anya entrar, sin tocar la puerta.

-Creo que a veces se te olvida que soy tu jefa…-La riñó Lexa. Ya no estaba molesta con ella por haberla dejado plantada. Sobre todo porque aquella conversación con Clarke, la rubia del bar, aun la hacía sonreír. Aunque había terminado bastante mareada con los mojitos.

Hacía tiempo que una chica no la atraía tanto –físicamente hablando-. Claro que los coqueteos de la rubia habían ayudado. Se veía como alguien que era capaz de hacer reír hasta la persona más seria.

Además, su culo le seguía pareciendo de lo más bonito que había visto.

Lástima que no fuese a verla más… se negaba a regresar al bar. Y menos por buscar a una chica.

No tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

-Te he traído esto para seguir comprando tu perdón-Anya se acercó con dulces de hojaldre… la perdición de Lexa.

La morena sonrió sin levantar la vista del ordenador.

-¿Cómo fueron las entrevistas del nuevo personal?

-Muy bien. Te he enviado el informe por correo-Anya se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio dejando los dulces sobre la madera, y vio la tarjeta de invitación de Octavia-Oh, ¿te ha invitado?-Cruzó las piernas-Supongo que irás ¿no?

Lexa levantó la vista.

-Sabes que no.

-Lexa… Octavia hace todo por ti. Hasta te busca la ropa en la tintorería…

-Para eso le pago.

Anya bufó.

-Sabes muy bien que tú no eres así-Puso una mueca-Si te ha invitado es porque le haría ilusión que fueses… sabes que te admira. Todos sabemos que cada maldita chica menor de treinta años de esta empresa o bien está enamorada de ti o te admira por ser quien eres.

Lexa levantó una ceja.

-Que tengas un master en psicología no te da derecho a hacer tales declaraciones-Tecleó de forma rápida-Además, no quiero que ni ella ni ninguno de los demás se hagan alguna idea extraña sobre nuestra relación… que es solo profesional.

-Lexa, por dios-Rio-Que vayas al menos media hora no hará que la gente se piense nada. Además, Octavia tiene… algo así como un novio.

Lexa la miró.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Solo lo sé…

-Es Lincoln ¿verdad?

Anya apretó los labios.

-No voy a decir nada.

En la empresa había una regla específica de que los empleados no podían fraternizar románticamente, impuesta por su padre.

-Ya…

Lexa había visto a Lincoln charlando de forma sospechosa con su asistente, pero no solía meterse en esas cosas. Mientras los empleados no decayeran en su desempeño, Lexa no se metía en su vida personal.

-La chica se lo merece. Vas allí un rato y ya está. Sabes que podría ser una forma de agradecerle su trabajo.

-Para eso existen los aumentos.

-Lexa… no todo se arregla con dinero, y lo sabes-La de los ojos verdes frunció los labios-También están las relaciones humanas… existen ¿sabes?

-Por desgracia…-Murmuró, pero Anya logró escucharla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que pasó con Costia?-Lexa la miró enseguida, sus ojos verdes como puñales duros de repente. Anya lo notó y se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema-Tienes que demostrarle a la gente que eres más que esta empresa, que eres humana… quieren ver a un líder humano, Lex.

-Soy bastante humana-Se defendió.

-Eres una máquina de trabajo.

A Lexa le dolieron esas palabras de su amiga.

No era una máquina de trabajo. Sentía como todo el mundo. Simplemente no lo demostraba.

-Y gracias a eso la empresa está donde está.

-Nadie está discutiendo eso… solo…-Suspiró-Eres demasiado joven como para vivir de esta forma. Tu padre nunca debió dejarte esta responsabilidad a ti sola…

-El sigue siendo el co-presidente.

-Sí, pero él está en el mar caribe mientras tú estás siendo consumida por estas cuatro paredes.

Lexa frunció los labios.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Anya. Y tú también…-Le dijo sin querer hablar mas del tema.

Anya suspiró poniéndose de pie.

-Muy bien. Pero que sepas que ya es hora de que dejes eso atrás-Caminó hacia la puerta-Y si sirve de algo, yo sí que iré al cumpleaños de Octavia. Necesito emborracharme-Y finalmente salió.

Lexa se giró mirando la ciudad durante unos segundos.

La gente tenía una imagen que ella misma se encargaba de brindarles… pero realmente no la conocían. Nadie lo hacía.

* * *

Se miró una vez más.

Vaqueros azul claro, camisa sin mangas de seda de color crema y estampado de flores negras junto con detalles negros en el cuello y en la hilera de botones.

Zapatos Oxford negros, chaqueta del mismo color y una bufanda.

Esto era una tontería.

Ella no tenía tiempo para estas cosas. Ella no tenía tiempo para socializar ni para ir a fiestas. Pero de alguna forma, las palabras de Anya habían calado en ella hondamente.

Lexa era consciente de que sus empleados no la odiaban como generalmente se suele odiar a un jefe. Ella también había tenido algunos antes de convertirse en la jefa. Y también era consciente de lo que se decía de ella.

"La mujer de hierro" la llamaban.

Y esa era exactamente la imagen que ella se había encargado de proyectar. solía escuchar a sus empleados, pero no solía tener relaciones interpersonales significativas con ninguno porque, después de todo, lo más importante dentro de Polaris Tech, para ella, era el éxito. Y el éxito no se alcanzaba haciendo amiguitos aquí y allí, se alcanzaba trabajando duro y haciendo conexiones estratégicas y por puro interés, no amistad.

Su padre había tenido una visión diferente. Se la pasaba haciendo amigos dentro de este negocio, y muchos le habían traicionado. Y Lexa había aprendido que al final, el dinero y el poder no eran amigos de nadie.

Algunos podrían decir que vivía una vida muy solitaria, y a veces le afectaba. Pero la mayoría de las veces lo prefería así.

Miró el cielo de forma distraída metiendo las manos dentro de la chaqueta.

Estaba nublado y hacía bastante frio. Habían pronosticado la primera nevada para finales del mes, pero Lexa comenzaba a pensar que no tardaría mucho.

Bajó la vista mirando el edificio y se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa acomodándose luego las gafas.

¿Qué se suponía que iba decir al llegar? Hacía mucho que no hacia esto. Hacía años que iba a una fiesta.

Y ahora que lo pensaba era bastante patético.

-¿Entras?-Esa voz la hizo girarse.

Era de pronto familiar…

Vio entonces a Clarke con una caja llena de diferentes tipos de alcohol en las manos y esta la miró con sorpresa.

-Oh vaya. ¿Eres…? Si, definitivamente no podría olvidar esos ojos. Hola, chica sincera-Sonrió genuinamente-Espero que te acuerdes de mí. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Le preguntó pasando por su lado para llegar hasta el botón del intercomunicador.

-Sí, te recuerdo-Respondió maldiciendo internamente. Se supone que no volvería a verla… se supone que le había contado sus problemas aquella noche porque era una extraña a la que no volvería a ver. Pero parecía no ser el caso- Yo… se supone que vengo a una fiesta.

Clarke asintió de pronto muy seria.

-¿Sabes? Para no tomar alcohol terminamos encontrándonos en situaciones en donde este abunda-Y entonces la morena se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando.

Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Simple casualidad?

-¿Si?-Una voz se escuchó desde el intercomunicador.

-Soy Clarke, traigo el alcohol.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sobresaltó a Lexa. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Clarke la miraba expectante.

-¿Me ayudas?

Se acercó entonces abriendo la puerta para que la rubia pasara aun con la caja en las manos.

Clarke estaba usando unos pantalones de cuero negros, unas botas que cubrían la parte baja de los pantalones y una camiseta ancha de color gris, que tenía una abertura tejida en la parte de atrás de los hombros. Parecía una estrella de rock.

Y no estaba usando nada para protegerse del frío. ¿No se estaba congelando?

Lexa pensó que era muy sexy.

-Gracias-Lexa finalmente entró junto a ella-¿Trabajas con Octavia? ¿O vienes a otra fiesta?

Lexa apretó el botón para llamar el ascensor.

-Trabajo con ella-Respondió Lexa simplemente mirando al frente.

Notó como Clarke la miraba de reojo.

-Eres alta, ¿lo sabias?

Lexa rio entre dientes una vez más por aquella obviedad.

-Lo he sabido desde hace quince años, pero gracias.

-No enserio-Puso la caja en el suelo y se acercó a Lexa de repente, haciendo que la morena se sorprendiera mirando un poco hacia abajo.

La rubia olía a cigarrillos y vainilla. Una extraña combinación.

Se sentía extraña pero a la vez sentía que no podía moverse ni dejar de mirar sus ojos azules.

-Mira-Sonrió y se colocó la mano en la frente para señalar que Lexa le sacaba una cabeza-¿Eres modelo o jugadora de la WNBA?

Lexa seguía mirando fijamente sus ojos de un azul profundo y sonrió a medias.

En otra ocasión, con otra persona, probablemente habría hecho o dicho algo muy estúpido. Pero Clarke la hacía sonreír con sus coqueteos y sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

Se sentía a gusto con una persona que apenas conocía y esa era la cosa más extraña que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

-¿Tengo pinta de jugar en la WNBA?

Clarke puso una mueca negando.

-Modelo entonces…

-Tengo un trabajo normal como todo el mundo-Aún seguían muy cerca.

Los ojos de Clarke seguían mirándola y Lexa no se movió cuando el dedo de Clarke subió sus gafas, que se le estaban resbalando por el puente de la nariz.

Se agachó y cogió la caja, mientras Lexa soltaba el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Entró junto a ella en el ascensor y Clarke volvió a mirarla.

-¿Vas a decirme tu nombre, chica sincera?

-Lexa-Clarke la miró asombrada.

-¿Eres Lexa Woods?

-Si…

-¿La Lexa Woods que es jefa de Octavia?

-Si…

Escuchó como Clarke carcajeaba.

-Así que un trabajo normal como todo el mundo ¿no?-Dijo divertida-Eres la puta reina del mundo. Debería estar pidiéndote un autógrafo, según Octavia.

Lexa se sonrojó.

-No soy la reina de nada.

-Por favor, Octavia tiene tu entrevista en la revista Times en su mesita de noche, creo que hasta le ha puesto una vela como si fueses algún tipo de virgen o algo así…-Miró enseguida a Lexa-No en el sentido de… ya sabes, que seas virgen virgen… porque está claro que no lo eres-La miró de arriba abajo y Lexa se estremeció-Al menos no con un cuerpo y una cara como esa-Se mordió el labio haciendo que la morena sintiera ganas de sonreír y a la vez salir corriendo de allí-No le digas que te he dicho esto-Dijo luego azorada-Me matará si lo sabe-Lexa no dijo nada.

Esa chica era como un vendaval que te dejaba sin aliento y sin tiempo de reacción.

Nunca le habían gustado las personas así. Eran impulsivas y se excusaban siempre en esa impulsividad cuando hacían cosas que no debían.

Sin embargo… Clarke era diferente.

-Oh por cierto-Siguió parloteando-Gracias por la propina del otro día. Muy generoso de tu parte.

-No fue nada.

Lexa le quitó importancia y cuando la puerta se abrió ambas se bajaron.

La morena se movió nerviosa y se mordisqueó una vez más el labio.

Clarke la miró de reojo.

-¿Estás bien?

-No estoy segura de que esto haya sido una buena idea-Miró hacia atrás.

-¿Eres de ese tipo de jefa a las que todos odian?-Rio.

-No, solo… -Apretó los labios.

-Relájate. Se supone que la idea es pasarla bien-Abrió la puerta y el ruido inundó a Lexa-Podemos pasarla bien, ojos verdes…-Estiró la mano.

Esta vez tenia las uñas pintadas de negro.

Lexa miró su mano dubitativa. Clarke la hacía sentirse diferente... la hacía sentirse desinhibida, contenta... y aun no había probado una gota de alcohol.

Se dijo que ya que estaba allí… iba a hacer justamente eso. Ya se arrepentiría al día siguiente.

Al final del día ella no era ninguna mujer de hierro.

Cogió los dedos de la rubia y ambas se adentraron en el caos.

* * *

 **Bueno, algunos que me conocen saben que no estaba muy convencida con este capitulo pero aquí está. Prometo que el siguiente será un poquito mas movido. Y si, sé que aun no sabemos nada de Clarke, pero esa es la idea jajaja. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, faves y follows! y Haganme saber que les pareció el capítulo ;).**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa se dio cuenta enseguida de que Anya tenía razón.

Octavia se había alegrado muchísimo al verla aparecer en su fiesta. Una fiesta que no era nada a como ella pensaba que sería. Pensaba que habría música, por supuesto, y que habría gente, claramente… pero no pensó que en aquel piso pudiera caber tanta gente a la vez y que todos los cuerpos se moverían al ritmo de una enorme bola de colores que habían puesto para iluminar el lugar.

No se imaginaba a Octavia del tipo "fiestera salvaje" pero aparentemente lo era. Y aparentemente no le importaba que ella, su jefa, se enterara de ese hecho.

Se preguntó que pensarían los vecinos de Octavia al respecto...

Había perdido a Clarke rápidamente de vista. La rubia se había mezclado entre la gente como si estuviera completamente en su ambiente. Y Lexa se dijo que efectivamente lo estaba. Se movía como pez en el agua y todo el mundo parecía conocerla y querer llamar su atención.

Ella no podía culparlos. Clarke no solo era muy sexy… tenía algo, un aura misteriosa y una personalidad extrovertida que hacía que todos se amontonaran a su alrededor.

Anya había cumplido su promesa y estaba allí, ya con un par de shots de tequila encima. Tenía una sonrisa permanente y las mejillas algo sonrosadas. Y le estaba sonriendo tontamente a un chico que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Lexa puso los ojos en blanco. La música retumbaba en su cabeza, demasiada alta. Se sintió algo sofocada y agradeció haberse puesto una camisa de una tela tan ligera debajo de la chaqueta y la bufanda, que había dejado en un perchero en la entrada.

-Parece un chico de fraternidad, Anya-Le dijo cerca del oído, por encima de la música- Podrías ser su madre-Bromeó y Anya chasqueó la lengua.

-Si tiene más de veinte, me vale-Se mordió el labio y Lexa la miró divertida-¿Por qué no estás tomando nada?-Inquirió luego-Octavia te dijo que había de todo.

-Sabes que no suelo tomar. Además, hay muchos empleados aquí…

Anya bufó y la cogió del brazo, llevándola a una mini barra improvisada en medio del salón, sirviéndole tequila.

-Nadie te está mirando. Algunos ni siquiera saben que estás aquí. Deja de preocuparte por tantas tonterías…-Le estaba diciendo su amiga mientras servía un par de shots-Si has venido es para pasarla bien, no para…-Se detuvo cuando miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Lexa con el móvil en la mano, respondiendo mensajes-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Tengo que…-Anya intentó quitárselo pero Lexa lo apartó-Guárdalo ahora mismo-Lexa la fulminó con la mirada-No estamos en Polaris, Comandante. Aquí no eres mi jefa, así que venga.

La de los ojos verdes puso una mueca petulante y lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, odiando escuchar el mote que le había puesto Anya desde la universidad.

Anya puso frente a ella el limón y la sal y Lexa se dijo que ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo se hacía esto.

Miró alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie la veía.

Había empleados suyos, por supuesto. Pero había también gente de todo tipo. Todos en lo suyo. Tomando, bailando, riendo. Estaba claro que Octavia sabia como dar una fiesta.

Vio como Anya colocaba sal en su mano izquierda, le daba medio limón y luego el shot de tequila.

-¿Lista?-Sonrió con el cabello revuelto y pegado en la frente por el sudor.

Lexa no estaba lista, pero asintió de todas formas. No quería tener a Anya pegada en el culo repitiéndole que dejara de ser una estirada.

No era estirada. Solo era como era.

Lamió la sal, se llevó el shot a la boca y luego chupó el limón, arrugando la cara.

Había conocido a Anya desde la universidad. Su padre era amigo del padre de Lexa. Habían crecido prácticamente juntas, pero de alguna forma… Lexa siempre había sentido que Anya era muy diferente a ella.

No en el mal sentido. Simplemente lo era.

Disfrutaba más de la vida, tenía más amigos y en la universidad sin duda era bastante fiestera.

Y Lexa sabía porque.

Anya no había sido criada para relevar a su padre. Anya no había sido enseñada desde pequeña que la perfección en las cosas era lo más importante. Que la responsabilidad y el trabajo, iban primero que los amigos y las fiestas.

Anya había sido siempre libre.

Y eso Lexa lo envidiaba en secreto.

La vio bailando divertida y cogió a Lexa del brazo para que también se moviera.

Pero ella no sabía bailar, y no pensaba hacer el ridículo. Así que simplemente miró a su amiga divertida que seguía mirando al chico universitario.

-Ve, anda-La ánimo, sabiendo que la única razón por la que no había ido hacia él era porque estaba con ella, y sabia lo mucho que Lexa odiaba estar sola en estos eventos sociales.

Una vez, en una fiesta de fraternidad a la que Anya la había arrastrado antes de las vacaciones de primavera, Lexa había tenido un ataque de pánico.

Pero en realidad no había sido por la fiesta en sí. Había sido por la cantidad de cosas que tenía en la mente y por las que se preocupaba. En realidad no recordaba ninguna época en la universidad en la que se sintiera relajada.

Y bueno, ahora como adulta y Directora General…

La cosa era que esa noche, entre el ruido y los cuerpos sudorosos había explotado.

Anya se había preocupado muchísimo, y desde ese día no la había arrastrado a ninguna otra fiesta.

Lexa lo agradecía. Y se había hundido en una solitaria vida dentro de la universidad. Enfocándose en sus estudios y en su futuro.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó su amiga dubitativa. Supuso que lo preguntaba porque era ella quien, prácticamente, la había arrastrado a esta fiesta también.

-Segura-Asintió sin mas-Estaré bien.

-No quiero verte con el móvil-Le advirtió-Socializa en un poco, venga-Miró alrededor-Allí hay una rubia que no deja de mirarte-Lexa miró en la dirección que señalaban los ojos de su amiga y vio a Clarke, con un collar de colores fluorescentes alrededor del cuello, sirviendo un trago encima del abdomen de un tío con unos abdominales como barras de chocolates y a su lado, una chica que se había quedado en sujetador.

Clarke sonreía mientras servía las bebidas y la gente la animaba.

Tiró un poco de ron sobre el vientre de la chica y lo lamió, haciendo que todos gritaran.

Lexa se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. La chica latina del bar estaba a su lado e hizo lo mismo con el vientre del chico.

Todos vitorearon y Lexa apartó la vista cuando notó la mirada intensa de la rubia sobre ella. La miraba con media sonrisa y la morena se revolvió acomodándose las gafas.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, aun en contra de los deseos de Anya y sintió que alguien se detenía a su lado.

-¿Se divierte, señorita Woods?-Era Octavia quien la miraba con una sonrisa-¿Necesita algo?-Se veía radiante y estaba vestida de forma totalmente diferente a su elegante vestimenta en la oficina.

Vaqueros rotos, camiseta gris, botas y tenía los ojos delineados de negro.

Ahora entendía la presencia de la rubia en esa fiesta…

-No, yo…-Suspiró-Puedes llamarme Lexa fuera de la oficina, O-Dijo suavizando el gesto-Y no necesito nada, disfruta de tu fiesta.

Alguien llegó abrazado a Octavia desde atrás, haciendo que la morena gritara de forma divertida.

Era Lincoln, cuya cara casi colapsa al ver a su jefa allí.

-Lexa…

Lincoln era un excelente gerente de finanzas. Quizás se tomaba pocas cosas enserio, pero al menos su trabajo no lo hacía.

-Haré como que no he visto nada-Les dijo con media sonrisa-Disfrutad.

Octavia le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y los dos se fueron abrazados mientras Lincoln le besaba el pelo de forma cariñosa y probablemente le preguntaba qué demonios hacia Lexa allí.

Ella misma se preguntaba lo mismo.

Se preguntó además si Octavia tendría familia allí, de donde era, si tenía hermanos… y se dio cuenta de que sabía muy poco sobre la persona que pasaba más tiempo a su lado durante el día.

Miró su móvil una vez más, contestando un correo de uno de sus acreedores.

Una mano llena de anillos y pintura de uñas negra apareció en su campo de visión y le arrebató el móvil de las manos.

-¿No sabes que estás en una fiesta?-Preguntó la rubia con una mueca divertida.

A pesar de la gran cantidad de alcohol que la había visto consumir, no parecía estar nada borracha. Tenía los azules muy agudos y el cabello algo desordenado.

-Es un hecho difícil de ignorar-Respondió Lexa intentando recuperar su móvil. Clarke rio dando un paso atrás y sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos.

-Nada de móviles a menos que sea para tomar alguna foto o grabar algún video mientras estás borracha, Lexa.

Escuchar su nombre dicho de esa forma juguetona, estando sus cuerpos tan cerca, hizo que Lexa tragara hondo.

Podía sentir los pechos de la rubia rozándola y miró hacia abajo enfrentándose a sus ojos azules.

Se miraron hasta que Clarke sonrió ampliamente y la cogió de la muñeca.

-Ven, tienes que conocer a las mejores personas de esta fiesta.

Lexa se dejó arrastrar. Realmente no entendía porque Clarke la trataba como si fuesen amigas y no como si se hubiesen conocido una semana atrás en un bar en el que Lexa le había contado cosas que no le contaba a nadie.

Llegaron hasta el grupo y Clarke anunció que ella era la famosa jefa de Octavia. Todos rieron y vitorearon, diciendo que por fin la conocían. Aparentemente Octavia no dejaba de hablar de ella.

Lexa se preguntó si alguno la odiaría por hacer trabajar demasiado a su amiga. Pero no parecía ser el caso.

Clarke le ofreció cerveza y le dijo a la morena que en la lista de alcohol que le había dado Octavia no había incluido ningún Château Pétrus, así que tendría que conformarse con alcohol barato _._ Lexa había puesto los ojos en blanco y tuvo la urgencia de corregir la pronunciación del Francés de la rubia, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Aceptó la cerveza y le dio un trago demostrándole que podía beber cerveza como todo el mundo allí, aunque el sabor amargo le puso pastosa la lengua. Clarke le sonrió y Lexa sintió que no podía dejar de mirarla. No solo porque fuese guapa y estuviera buena. Sino porque podía entender claramente porque atraía a la gente como un imán. Tenía algo que la hacía destacar. Sobre todo cuando sonreía.

-¿Bailas?-Le preguntó Clarke sobre la música, metiendo el móvil de Lexa en los vaqueros de la morena. Lexa se tensó por su cercanía y su olor a sudor y alcohol y negó con la cabeza haciendo que Clarke riera-Me lo imaginaba.

-¡Rubia!-La chica de cuerpo de muerte y rasgos latinos, que Lexa ahora sabía que se llamaba Raven, se acercó a ellas con el móvil en la mano, parecía estar grabando-Saluda a mis seguidores en Snap-Las enfocó y Lexa intentó escaparse pero Clarke la cogió fuerte del brazo-Esta es la tía más buenorra que vais a encontrar-Clarke le lanzó un beso de forma juguetona a la cámara y luego sacó la lengua riendo. Lexa se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer, mirando hacia el otro lado-Y esa de allí, es la jefa de mi amiga Octavia quien también está muy buena-Rio y las mejillas de Lexa se tiñeron de color.

Raven se fue y se subió en una de las mesas bailando, haciendo que todo el mundo se descontrolara. Parecía estar más afectada por el alcohol que Clarke, quien la miraba sonriente.

Lexa se dio cuenta de que el brazo de Clarke seguía alrededor del suyo, y de que sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca.

Fue consciente del tacto caliente y sudoroso de su piel y contuvo la respiración cuando Clarke levantó la vista mirándola.

Mordió su labio inferior y Lexa sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza.

No entendía porque.

Sus pulmones comenzaron a doler y soltó el aire poco a poco.

Clarke se acercó poniéndose un poco de puntillas para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Estás bien?

Lexa no estaba bien.

Era demasiado consciente de las caderas de Clarke junto a las suyas. De su aliento en su oído y de su escote, que podía ver con facilidad.

Lexa no tenía este tipo de reacciones con nadie.

Lexa solía tener una gran autocontrol.

Y definitivamente a Lexa no le gustaban las chicas como Clarke: problemáticas, con una personalidad arrebatadora y con una sonrisa que podía marearte y lograr que hicieras cosas muy estúpidas.

Asintió mientras tragaba hondo y Clarke la miró sin creerle demasiado.

-Ven conmigo-Le dijo y esta vez no la cogió de la muñeca, lo cual Lexa agradeció.

Estaba aturdida por el ruido y por lo que Clarke la hacía sentir.

Era extraño e inquietante.

Quizás debía irse…

Buscó a Anya con la mirada y no la vio.

Supuso que estaría dándose el lote por ahí con el chico universitario.

Clarke la llevó hasta la cocina, en donde había solo un par de personas charlando y en donde la música se escuchaba menos. La cabeza de Lexa lo agradeció.

Se quitó las gafas y se dio cuenta de que el trago de tequila había hecho más efecto de lo que pensaba. O quizás la cerveza también había ayudado.

Dejó las gafas sobre la encimera que estaba en medio de la cocina y pestañeó varias veces, sintiendo como el sudor hacía que la camisa se pegara a su espalda.

Pasó sus dedos por los ojos y sintió los dedos de Clarke rozando los suyos, quitándole las gafas de las manos para ponerlas ella sobre sus ojos.

-¿Mejor?-Preguntó con voz suave mientras Lexa la miraba mojándose los labios. Se sentía sedienta de repente.

-Estoy bien, Clarke-Le respondió sin más y Clarke ladeó la cabeza.

-Parece que no te gustan mucho estas cosas ¿no?-Lexa le dio un sorbo a la cerveza que se estaba calentando en su mano y se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo poco tiempo para ir a fiestas.

-Y sin embargo aquí estás…

-Octavia…-Se aclaró la garganta nerviosa por la conciencia de los ojos azules de Clarke sobre ella-Es una gran empleada y… quería agradecerle todo lo que hace.

Clarke la miraba con una extraña expresión.

-¿Piensas todo el día en trabajo?

-Básicamente-La comisura de sus labios se curvaron.

Su estómago rugió y se dio cuenta de que no había cenado y que quizás era mala idea estar tomando tanto alcohol.

Clarke pareció notarlo y registró un poco la cocina, buscando algo para picar. Sacó una bolsa de Doritos y comenzó a comerla, ofreciéndole a Lexa.

Esta negó.

-Demasiado colorante.

Clarke sonrió con la boca llena.

-¿Y qué puedo ofrecerle entonces, su majestad?

Eso hizo que Lexa pusiera una mueca y casi sonriera.

Clarke volvió a registrar.

-Creo que Octavia se ha quedado sin caviar…-Comenzó a decir y cuando levantó la vista sus ojos brillaban llenos de diversión.

-No es gracioso, Clarke.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué estas intentando no sonreír?

Lexa acabó riendo y le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

-¡Clarke!-Alguien se asomó en la puerta-¡Te necesitamos!-Le dijo cogiéndola del brazo.

-¡Ya regreso!-Le dijo a Lexa mientras era llevada fuera de la cocina.

Lexa miró a su alrededor.

La casa de Octavia era mucho más pequeña que la suya, pero era muy bonita.

Se preguntó si no le preocupaba que la gente se la destrozara.

Vio como la pareja que había estado allí charlando cuando ella y Clarke habían entrado alejándose del bullicio, comenzaban a besarse de forma descarada. Apartó la vista sonrojándose un poco y le dio otro trago a su cerveza de forma nerviosa.

Estaba a punto de salir de allí al escuchar como el beso comenzaba a hacerse más sonoro, cuando Raven entró como un vendaval con algo en la mano.

-¡Jefa!-Le dijo a Lexa de forma alegre-¿Quieres un brownie?-Le sonrió.

Se veían muy apetecibles y Lexa tenía demasiada hambre como para decir que no.

Cogió uno y la chica le guiñó un ojo, apartando a la parejita para ofrecerles los brownies. Solo el chico cogió uno.

Lexa le dio una mordida y saboreó el chocolate.

Raven la miró divertida y finalmente salió de la cocina.

* * *

Clarke terminó de preparar los tragos que le habían solicitado y les dijo que no seguiría porque no era su puta camarera. En realidad lo hacía porque era jodidamente buena en ello y sus amigos la adoraban, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la tímida jefa de Octavia y en como adoraba que se riera de sus chistes.

Todo el mundo solía reírse de sus chistes, pero Clarke adoraba que ella lo hiciera. Y no tenía ni idea de porqué.

Solo… le encanta tomarle el pelo y ver como sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa.

Podía entender porque Octavia tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con ella, aunque se empeñara en decir que era solo profesional.

Entró en la cocina y vio a Lexa registrando de forma distraída toda la cocina, con un montón de doritos en su boca.

Levantó una ceja.

-¿Te ha entrado más hambre?

La aludida levantó la vista y la miró tragando.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro y comenzó a reír.

-Estoy hambrienta-Dijo y siguió riendo de forma tonta.

Clarke frunció el ceño.

Se acercó a Lexa y la miró fijamente.

Dios era tan alta y tenía un perfil muy sexy.

-Lexa…-La cogió suavemente del brazo y la morena detuvo su búsqueda mirando la mano de Clarke sobre su piel-¿Estás bien?

Levantó la vista y volvió a reír apoyándose luego en la encimera.

-Hueles muy bien, Clarke-Le sonrió y Clarke la miró aun extrañada. No la había visto beber tanto como para que estuviera borracha…

Miró fijamente sus ojos verdes. Estaban extrañamente enrojecidos.

 _Oh no. Oh no._

-¿Lexa?

-¿Mmm?-Sus largos dedos acariciaron las puntas del cabello de Clarke.

-¿Qué has comido?

-Muchas cosas…-Le señaló el desastre que había hecho-Y volvió a reír. Y un brownie. Estaba genial y…-Se concentró en la textura del pelo de Clarke-Tu pelo se siente muy bien… mmm-Se acercó a ella y Clarke aspiró su perfume caro.

Dios santo.

Tuvo que hacer aplomo de una gran fuerza de voluntad para no cogerla por la cintura y besarla.

Quería besarla.

Se moría por besarla.

Pero probablemente era una mala idea.

No podía besar a la jefa de Octavia que además esta medio drogada.

Lexa sonrió y sus dedos fueron desde su pelo hasta el cuello de Clarke.

 _Me lo estás poniendo difícil, ojos verdes..._

Sus dedos se sentían suaves y Clarke notó como sus pezones se endurecían al instante por el roce.

Las caricias de Lexa hicieron que su respiración se hiciera pesada y colocó la mano en la cintura de la chica cuando esta se tambaleó.

-¿Clarke?-Octavia entró junto a Lincoln y la miró de forma interrogante al verla en aquella posición junto a su jefa.

-Tenemos un problema, O-Le dijo la rubia apartándose, haciendo que Lexa riera un poco.

Octavia miró a su jea confundida.

-Dime que no se ha comido uno de los brownies especiales de Raven…

-Me temo que sí.

-Me cago en…-Comenzó a decir acercándose a su jefa. Sabía perfectamente que probablemente Lexa no tenía ni idea de los ingredientes de los malditos brownies-Señori…Lexa…-Le habló de forma suave-¿Lexa?

La aludida la miró.

-O, estoy aquí. No tienes que gritar.

-No estoy gritando-Miró a Clarke confundida quien rio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mi corazón late muy rápido-Comentó de repente Lexa poniéndose la mano en el pecho y luego levantó la vista mirando a Lincoln-Lincoln, lo que te dije ayer sobre el informe, olvídalo, diviértete, se feliz…-Sonrió y abrazó a Octavia sorprendiéndola-Eres una gran empleada, O. Enserio-Cerró los ojos con un suspiro y Octavia fulminó a Clarke con la mirada cuando esta comenzó a reírse.

-Nadie puede verla así… me va a despedir cuando…-Se puso la mano en la frente apartándose de Lexa-Oh dios…

-No voy a despedirte-Rio Lexa-Te estoy diciendo que eres una gran empleada.

-¿Está Anya aún aquí?-Interrogó Octavia mirando a su novio.

-La he visto salir con tu amigo Austin.

-¿Con Austin?-Preguntó confundida pero luego sacudió la cabeza quitándole importancia y miró a Clarke-Esto es tu culpa…-La señaló.

-¡¿Mía?! Yo no le di nada…

-Pero has apoyado a Raven con la estúpida idea de los brownies cuando os dije que no-Suspiró-Llevala a mi habitación, enseguida estaré allí-Le pidió a Clarke y esta asintió-Y ni se te ocurra hacer nada…

Clarke sonrió.

-¿Me crees capaz?

-Si-Respondieron Lincoln y Octavia a la vez y Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te advierto que no voy a ser la niñera de tu jefa durante toda la noche…

-Lo sé, solo… dame unos minutos para ver qué hacer. Hay demasiados empleados aquí y… cuando se le pase el efecto va a querer matarme.

Clarke la obedeció y llevó a Lexa hasta la habitación de Otavia a través del pasillo, haciendo que se sentara en la cama.

La morena dejó caer la espalda y comenzó a mirarse los dedos y a intentar tocar el techo.

Clarke sonrió.

Era una cosa muy adorable.

Y sexy.

Sobre todo sexy.

Le quitó las gafas y Lexa no protestó.

-Estás muy ciega ¿lo sabias?-Le dijo sentándose a su lado y colocándose ella las gafas.

Lexa rio.

-Lo sé-Giró la vista mirando a Clarke-Te quedan bien. Pero seguro a ti todo te queda bien, eres preciosa... ¿por que he dicho eso?. Olvida que he dicho eso.

Clarke rió.

-Gracias.

Lexa la miró fijamente y le sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-Eres extraña-Le dijo la morena y Clarke rio.

-¿Yo soy extraña?-Lexa asintió.

Clarke se fijó en la forma en la que la camisa se pegaba a su estómago y como se había levantado un poco mostrando parte de su cintura y su abdomen.

Se removió inquieta.

-Tú también eres extraña-Comentó recostándose a su lado, apoyándose en un codo-Pero me gustas…-Susurró más para sí misma mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero Lexa pareció escucharla porque giró la vista enseguida mirándola. Parecía de pronto seria.

-¿Estoy drogada?-Preguntó de repente y Clarke asintió.

-Sí, lo estas.

-Oh mierda-Se revolvió en la cama-No puedo… yo no uso drogas…-Murmuró muy agobiada-¿Me voy a morir?

-Hey-La cogió del brazo para que se tranquilizara-Ha sido un accidente. No pasa nada. En un rato estarás bien… no te vas a morir.

Lexa pareció tranquilizarse con su roce. Clarke se dio cuenta y sus dedos se pasearon de arriba abajo por su brazo.

La piel de Lexa era suave y se sentía caliente al tacto.

-Tengo frio…-Murmuró la morena cerrando los ojos.

Clarke se preguntó si alguien más la había visto así.

Octavia siempre le contaba que Lexa era una líder increíble. Y que siempre parecía saber qué hacer.

Pero allí en medio de aquella cama, parecía vulnerable y asustada. Supuso que también tenía que ver con los efectos del brownie.

Clarke frotó con fuerza su brazo para que entrara en calor, acercándose a ella. Lexa pestañeó varias veces y levantó la vista mirándola.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Clarke se sorprendió cuando Lexa colocó una mano en su cintura, rozándole suavemente la piel entre el final de la camiseta y el pantalón.

Su cuerpo vibró con ese roce y se sintió inquieta en aquella situación.

-Me siento extraña, Clarke.

-Lo sé, ojos verdes.

Sus largos dedos tocaron el collar fluorescente que Clarke aún tenía en el cuello y sonrió.

-Eres como un cuadro de grandes colores en un mundo gris, rubia.

Clarke miró su mandíbula. Tenía ángulos que parecían ser cincelados por un escultor, y deseó depositar allí un beso.

Deseó pasar su lengua por esa apetecible piel...

Deseó besarla allí en medio de la habitación de Octavia pero simplemente negó con la cabeza para sí misma.

Lexa no era el tipo de chicas a las que ella debía acercarse. Lo sabía.

En otras circunstancias quizás… en otro momento de su vida.

Pero no ahora. No cuando…

Sus dedos acariciaron el brazo de Lexa en un movimiento ascendente, y cuando llegó hasta su hombro, la empujó haciendo que su espalda quedara otra vez sobre el colchón.

La morena no opuso resistencia y Clarke se separó de ella, dejando las gafas sobre la mesita. Sintiendo su corazón aun latir muy rápido.

Octavia apareció por la puerta.

-Bien, vamos a llevarla a su casa-Le explicó-Creo que ha venido en taxi.

-¿En taxi? Pensé que tendría chófer personal...

-No le gustan-Explicó Octavia y Clarke estuvo a punto de decir otro comentario en broma pero se arrepintió.

-Yo puedo llevarla si quieres-Le dijo Clarke-Tú no puedes dejar tu propia fiesta.

Octavia no parecía convencida.

-¿Segura? Dijiste que no querías…

-Estoy segura-Suspiró- Ya me he perdido gran parte de la fiesta de todas formas.

-¿No estás muy tomada?

-No lo estoy. Y simplemente me iré en el taxi con ella y me aseguraré de que entre a casa sana y salva.

-Eres una verdadera amiga, Clarke-Octavia la abrazó y Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Esa soy yo?-Lexa se había sentado en la cama y miraba con ojos borrosos la revista Times que Octavia de verdad tenía sobre la mesilla. La morena soltó una risilla-Eh, que era verdad lo que me dijiste…-Le dijo y Clarke abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-Preguntó Octavia azorada guardando la revista.

-¡Nada!-Se defendió Clarke cogiendo a Lexa del brazo-Venga, ojos verdes, nos vamos a casa.

-¿A tu casa?

-No, cariño, a la tuya.

-Mis gafas…

Clarke se devolvió cogiéndolas intentando ignorar la mirada que le estaba lanzando Octavia.

-Clarke…-Estaba diciendo Octavia.

La rubia la ignoró y las tres salieron, Raven fue tras ellas enseguida por el pasillo cuando estuvieron fuera del piso.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vais?

-A ti voy a matarte-Le dijo Octavia cogiéndola por la camiseta.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre darle de tus brownies a mi jefa?

Raven miró confundida a Lexa quien estaba echando una siesta sobre la cabeza de Clarke. La rubia parecía complacida.

Raven sonrió.

-Yo solo se lo ofrecí, ella lo aceptó.

Octavia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eres lo peor, Reyes.

-Pero si igual me adoras-Besó la mejilla de Octavia.

-Como me despida por esto…

-Pero mírala, parece un cachorrito feliz-Exclamó Raven mirando a una Lexa muy somnolienta sobre Clarke-Tú aprovecha-Le dijo a Clarke haciendo señas con las manos.

La rubia rio.

Desde que había conocido a Raven, la había adorado.

Tenían una personalidad muy parecida.

Pero debía recordar que no podía apegarse a nadie… a nada. La culpa inundó su pecho haciendo que doliera de repente.

Apartó la vista.

Estos eran los momentos en los que se replanteaba muchas cosas…

Octavia las acompañó hasta que cogieron el taxi y le indicó la dirección al conductor, pasándole a Clarke el abrigo y la bufanda de su jefa.

-Clarke, de esto depende mi futuro…

-Lo sé.

-No hagas nada que…

-Joder, no voy a hacer nada que te cueste tu trabajo, tranquila. La cuidaré. Ya me conoces.

Octavia asintió.

-Gracias-Dijo simplemente y cerró la puerta.

La cabeza de Lexa cayó sobre su hombro y Clarke adoró la sensación de su pecho haciéndole cosquillas en la cara.

Bueno, definitivamente esta no era la forma en la que esperaba acabar la noche.

* * *

 **Gracias como siempre por leer y por cada comentario! :)**

 **Parece que Lexa se ha metido en un lío sin proponerselo y ahora Clarke la tiene que cuidar... que pasará? la dejará en casa y ya? jijiji**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke se dijo que nunca había visto un lugar como ese. Es decir, no es que ella viviera mal ni mucho menos, pero aquel lugar era una pasada.

Lexa había saludado alegremente al portero quien había mirado a la rubia y a sus tatuajes con el ceño fruncido, pero no había hecho ningún comentario aparte de darle las buenas noches a "La señorita Woods".

Clarke se preguntó cuántas veces había llegado Lexa a esa hora… acompañada.

Subieron al ascensor y se dio cuenta de que el efecto parecía estar pasando, pero aún se veía somnolienta.

-¿Estás bien?-Susurró mirándola con preocupación. Le había prometido a Octavia que la llevaría a su casa y que se aseguraría de que llegara sana y salva.

Lexa pestañeó y se quitó las gafas, mirándolos como si estos estuvieran empañados.

-Siempre odié usar gafas-Dijo de repente y soltó una risilla-En el colegio se metían conmigo porque usaba gafas.

-Yo creo que te quedan muy bien-La rubia se apoyó en la pared del ascensor.

Lexa sonrió.

-Se lo que estás tratando de hacer…-La señaló.

Clarke levantó las cejas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué estoy tratando de hacer?

-Quieres camelarme…-Rio y Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír.

Si seguía riéndose de esa forma y siendo tan jodidamente adorable, Clarke estaba segura no solo de que iba a camelarla, sino que iba a empotrarla e iba a besarla hasta que Lexa no pudiera respirar.

Pero luego recordó que era la jefa de su amiga y que ella no podía involucrarse de esa forma con nadie.

Las puertas se abrieron y llegaron a un pasillo que solo tenía una sola puerta.

-Así que vives sin vecinos… que suerte.

Lexa miró la pantalla que estaba al lado de la puerta.

-Creo que me he olvidado del código…-Estaba murmurando-Ah, no, espera… es… mmm-Apretó algunos dígitos y la puerta se abrió. Lexa lanzó un gritito de victoria y luego miró a Clarke-Mmm… ¿Es normal que mi corazón siga yendo así de rápido, Clarke? Porque estoy segura de que si llamo a mi doctor me dirá que no-Parloteó entrando a la casa y tirando sus cosas a un lado.

Clarke miró confundida dentro.

No sabía si entrar o no… no debería.

Pero lo hizo.

Por Octavia. Debía asegurarse de que su jefa estuviera a salvo.

Claro que ya estaba más que a salvo… pero de todas maneras entró y la puerta se cerró a su espalda.

El loft era enorme y era todo lo que Clarke pensaba que sería. Con colores sobrios y objetos modernos. Tenía una piscina integrada en el balcón y Clarke se preguntó cuántas veces la usaba la morena. Ni siquiera la imaginaba tomándose un respiro mientras estaba en su casa.

Excepto por ese momento.

Lexa se había dejado caer en el sofá y tenía la cabeza hacia atrás.

Parecía no encontrarse bien.

-Quiero vomitar. ¿Por qué me has dejado comer ese brownie?

-Oye, tú te lo comiste antes de que yo llagase…-Se acercó sentándose a su lado-Vives muy bien, ojos verdes.

-Mmm- Gimió de forma lastimera-No me puedo quejar.

-Claramente.

Lexa giró la vista abriendo un ojo.

-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?-No sabía porque había preguntado eso pero tenía una necesidad enorme de protegerla y de cuidarla.

Supuso que Lexa Woods no necesitaba que nadie la protegiera. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, tan vulnerable y arrebatadora…

Se acercó a ella y le quitó las gafas susurrándole:

-Es hora de vayas a la cama, jefa.

Se estremeció cuando notó que Lexa miraba sus labios sin ningún disimulo.

Clarke sabía que tenía que alejarse, pero no pudo porque Lexa olía a ese perfume caro que la estaba enloqueciendo.

Sintió que su estómago se encogía cuando la morena acercó sus labios a los suyos de forma suave, apenas acariciándolos.

La rubia deseó con todas sus fuerzas abrir la boca y poder saborearla, poder perderse con su lengua dentro de su boca y morder con fuerza esos carnosos labios.

Lexa suspiró y Clarke se apartó con mucho pesar y con el corazón martillando con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

No podía hacer nada de eso.

Lexa parecía aún más somnolienta y sonrió.

-Te gusto-Murmuró afirmando, riendo luego entre dientes.

-¿Cómo no ibas a gustarme, preciosa? Eres… hermosa, pero también estás prohibida para mi, Lexa -Acarició su mejilla de forma fugaz y se mordió el labio inferior-Creo que es hora de que vayas a la cama-Le repitió cuando la vio cerrando los ojos.

-Pero tengo hambre.

Clarke puso una mueca y miró alrededor preguntándose donde estaba la cocina.

Cogió a Lexa de la mano y la sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente a la encimera de la elegante cocina, cubierta con porcelanato italiano.

Clarke revisó el refrigerador. Había sobre todo bebidas energéticas y un par de huevos.

-¿Desayunas Red-Bull por la mañana?-Rio al ver la cantidad de latas.

Lexa tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

-Me ayudan a trabajar mejor.

-¿Dónde está la comida?

-Nunca como en casa.

Clarke se dijo que tenía sentido. Vivía sola y probablemente pasaría muchas horas trabajando. Se notaba que era de las que incluso se traía el trabajo a casa.

Si Lexa fuese suya, no dejaría que trajera trabajo a casa nunca. Porque la tendría en la cama todo el día y toda la noche… besándola… acariciándola… apartó la vista y se revolvió sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar.

Tenía que parar con esos pensamientos.

Sobre todo porque aun podía sentir el roce de los labios de la morena sobre los suyos y tenía una excelente experiencia en acabar haciendo cosas estúpidas.

Clarke levantó la vista mirando a la jefa de Octavia.

Definitivamente lo prohibido la atraía como la miel a la abeja…

Registró un poco más hasta que encontró un poco de pan y preparó un sándwich con una mermelada de fresa que se veía a medio acabar.

-Así que te gustan las cosas dulces ¿mmm?

-Me encantan las cosas dulces-Respondió Lexa cogiendo el sándwich y dándole una mordida.

-Tu sí que eres dulce…-Murmuró Clarke por lo bajo mirándola comer.

Se saboreó y la forma en la que su lengua pasó por sus labios hizo que Clarke suspirara agitada.

Tenía que salir de esa casa antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Miró como la morena se acaba el sándwich contenta y luego se aseguró de que se tumbara en la cama.

Tenia una habitación enorme y muy bonita.

Y una cama en la que se podrían hacer muchas cosas…

Le quitó los zapatos caros y suspiró.

Ni siquiera se había atrevido a preguntarle si iba a cambiarse. No quería arriesgarse.

-Espero que te portes bien con Octavia, no ha sido su culpa-Pero Lexa ya estaba completamente dormida.

Caminó hacia la salida echándole un último vistazo a la lujosa casa y cuando llegó a la puerta se dio cuenta que desde dentro también se abría con un código.

-Oh mierda-Murmuró y miró a los lados-¿Estás de coña?

* * *

Lexa sentía que podía tomarse toda el agua del planeta y aun así tener mucha sed.

Dio algunas brazadas para orientarse y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama.

Entonces todo vino a su mente.

Abrió los ojos como platos e intentó ubicar sus gafas pero no estaban dentro de su estuche donde siempre solían estar cuando ella iba a dormirse.

Se fijó que aún tenía la ropa de la noche anterior y sacudió la cabeza sentándose en la cama y colocándose las manos en el rostro.

¿Cómo iba a mirar a Octavia a la cara luego de ir colocada en su fiesta?

¡¿Pero cómo demonios iba ella a saber que esos brownies tenían…?!

Oh, dios mío.

Gimió al recordar lo ocurrido con Clarke.

Todas y cada una de las cosas que hizo y dijo…

Volvió a gemir y dejó caer la cabeza en la cama colocándose la mano en la frente.

Bueno, al menos podría agregar "estar colocada" a las cosas que siempre quiso hacer en la universidad y nunca se atrevió.

Negó con la cabeza y buscó enseguida su móvil pero seguía necesitando sus gafas.

Las encontró en la mesita del lado contrario a donde siempre las dejaba y se las puso pestañeando varias veces.

Abrió las cortinas con el control remoto y el sol entrando a raudales la hizo arrugar la frente.

Se preguntó qué hora era y luego recordó que aunque era domingo tenía varias cosas que hacer. De hecho debía ir a la oficina…

Se puso de pie y se comenzó a quitar la camisa y los pantalones. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido por dormir en una posición extraña y haber dormido con la ropa puesta.

Se cepilló rápidamente los dientes y caminó hacia la cocina para hacer su café matutino. Sentía que ya había perdido parte de la mañana y odiaba perder su rutina. La ponía de malas y la sacaba de quicio.

Se estaba haciendo una cola cuando captó algo por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Por qué demonios hay música clásica por toda la casa?

Lexa soltó un pequeño grito y se detuvo aún con las manos en el pelo, en medio del salón.

Notó los ojos azules de Clarke paseándose por su cuerpo solo cubierto por unas bragas negras y un sujetador del mismo color.

-Bueno, estos sí que son buenos días… -Comentó la rubia sonriente y la morena sintió sus mejillas arder.

-¿Clarke?

La aludida se estiró perezosamente.

-Que sepas que ese sofá podrá ser muy bonito y caro pero no es nada cómodo para dormir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó confundida, olvidándose por un momento que seguía sin demasiada ropa.

Cuando lo recordó intentó tapar las partes importantes y Clarke sonrió otra vez haciendo que Lexa sintiera su corazón latir muy rápido.

-Me has dejado encerrada-Comenzó a decir-¿Siempre tienes el sueño tan pesado? He intentado levantarte para que me abrieras pero…-Se encogió de hombros.

-Yo… eh…

Clarke volvió a sonreír y se dio la vuelta.

-Si me dices el código puedo irme antes de que esto se haga más incómodo…

-Dame un segundo-La escuchó decir.

Lexa se vistió rápidamente con su ropa deportiva de cada mañana y se miró en el espejo una vez más. Notando que tenía unas ojeras horribles. Tuvo la tentación de maquillarlas un poco y luego se dijo que era estúpido porque Clarke ya la había visto. Además, la noche anterior la había visto en un estado mucho peor.

Además… ¿Qué más daba como la viera?

Se sonrojó una vez más pensando en el beso que ella le había dado a la rubia… debía disculparse, era lo correcto.

Sintió su vientre vibrar al recordar cómo se había sentido al besarla… sacudió la cabeza. Había sido apenas un roce de labios, joder.

Cuando salió, un agradable olor a café llegó a sus fosas nasales y caminó hasta la cocina para encontrarse con Clarke allí sirviendo dos tazas.

-Lo he hecho con azúcar, no sé cómo te lo tomas. Bonita maquina por cierto.

Le tendió un vaso de agua que Lexa no tardó en beberse de un tiro.

Luego levantó ambas cejas.

-Me alegro de que te sintieras como en tu casa…

Clarke le dio un sorbo a su taza.

-Bueno, luego de este despertar tan…-Miró sus pechos y luego sus ojos y sonrió-…bonito, me siento muy cómoda, sí.

Lexa se acomodó las gafas y apartó la vista bebiendo su café tratando de no sonreír.

No era como ella lo tomaba, pero estaba bien.

-Yo… Clarke, muchas gracias por… traerme y…- _Dios, no sabía cómo hacer esto._

De verdad odiaba estas situaciones.

-No pasa nada, ojos verdes. La verdad es que me disculpo en nombre de Raven y sobre todo de Octavia, ella…

-Lo sé. No tiene la culpa. En realidad la culpa es mía. Debí saber que no eran brownies normales…

-No tenías porque saberlo.

La morena se aclaró la garganta.

-Y quería disculparme por… eh… lo que hice anoche, ya sabes… besarte…-Levantó un poco la vista viendo como Clarke sonreía.

-Si tienes que disculparte por algo que no sea por eso, preciosa.

Se miraron durante varios segundos y Lexa apartó la vista demasiado abrumada porque lo que esa pequeña rubia provocaba en ella. Sentía cosas en su cuerpo que sabía que no estaban bien…

-Debo irme-Anunció Clarke de repente.

Lexa asintió enseguida intentando que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad.

La acompañó hasta la puerta y se fijó que tenía un tatuaje en la base del cuello.

-¿Tienes alguna parte del cuerpo sin tatuajes?-Intentó bromear Lexa y escuchó la risa gruesa de Clarke.

-Tengo algunos que te pueden resultar interesantes…-Se giró mirándola aun con una sonrisa-Quizás luego te los muestre, ojos verdes-Estiró la mano subiendo las gafas de Lexa por el puente de su nariz y Lexa adoró que lo hiciera una vez más.

Cuando Clarke se fue, Lexa terminó sonriendo y ni siquiera supo porque.

* * *

Generalmente los pasillos Polaris Tech estaban vacíos los domingos por la tarde. Y ese no era la excepción. Lexa saludó a Pike quien ya estaba acostumbrado a verla allí de lunes a lunes.

Cuando subió, notó que los de mantenimiento hacían su trabajo, la saludaron alegremente y Lexa se dirigió directamente a su oficina. Iba a llamar a Octavia para pedirle algunas relaciones pero luego recordó que los domingos eran sus días libres y que probablemente debía estar descansando de la fiesta, así que no lo hizo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darle más vueltas al asunto, notó que había gente en la sala de juntas.

Frunció el ceño y entonces vio al vicepresidente de la empresa charlando con otros hombres.

Dante Wallace había sido el primer socio minoritario de su padre. Juntos, y al lado de otros que ya no estaan, habían construido lo que hoy era Polaris Tech y Lexa le tenía el mayor respecto posible profesionalmente. Sin embargo, como persona, dejaba mucho que desear. Y ella sabía perfectamente que se había sentido traicionado cuando su padre la había elegido a ella para ser su sucesora y no a su socio, quien se había quedado con el cargo de vicepresidente.

El problema era, que Dante no tenía la constancia necesaria para dirigir la empresa por si solo y su padre lo sabía, por eso había elegido a su hija, quien se había preparado desde muy pequeña para eso.

Dante no solo la odiaba por sentir que se había robado algo que le correspondía a él, la odiaba porque era mujer y porque ni siquiera había cumplido los treinta años.

Tocó el vidrio aún con el ceño fruncido y los hombres levantaron la vista.

Los ojos de Dante se endurecieron, pero le sonrió y le hizo señas para que esperara.

Lexa lo hizo.

Lo vio diciéndoles algo más a los hombres que le acompañaban y luego salió a su encuentro.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-Preguntó Lexa sin más.

Podría ser alguien mayor que ella, pero ella era la jefa y se suponía que debía estar enterada de todo.

Y no dejaba que nadie socavara su autoridad.

-Cálmate…-Comenzó a decir él-Esto simplemente ha surgido… ¿recuerdas los inversionistas de los que te hablé el otro día?

-Lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo que no te di mi aprobación…

-Lexa, no necesito tu aprobación. Soy el vicepresidente…

-Y yo soy quien dirige esto, Dante. No lo olvides. Te respeto y sé que mi padre te tiene en alta estima, pero si hay algo que odio es que hagan cosas a mi espalda. Y esta no es la primera vez que lo haces.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que Lexa pensó que se le partirían los dientes.

-Lo que hago, lo hago por el bien de la empresa. Porque tu…

-¿Qué?-Preguntó desafiante.

Podría tener una personalidad tranquila, pero en su trabajo era otra cosa.

En su trabajo ella era quien daba las órdenes e imponía la autoridad.

-Quizás deberías dejar que te aconsejara más y no dejarme de lado en tus decisiones. Te dije que la idea de las últimas tablets no iba a funcionar y ahora estás pagando las consecuencias.

-Fue una apuesta arriesgada, pero nos recuperaremos…

-Sí, y para eso necesitamos dinero-Señaló a los hombres que estaban dentro.

Lexa se acercó para susurrarle.

-Estuve investigando la procedencia de este dinero y no me gusta nada…

-Eres demasiado paranoica.

-Soy cuidadosa. Y te lo advierto, si haces un algún movimiento importante sin antes consultarme a mí, vamos a tener un gran problema. ¿Entendido?

Los ojos azules del hombre destellaron con furia, pero simplemente asintió.

Lexa se fue hasta su oficina y se sentó con un suspiro de enfado.

Golpeó el suelo de forma nerviosa con su zapato una y otra vez y cogió el teléfono.

Era hora de hacer una llamada.

-¿Papá?-Su voz se suavizó-Sé que estás en el caribe… pero tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Clarke miró la caja que tenía al frente con cuidado, contando las botellas una a una.

Su turno había comenzado pronto ese día porque tenía que hacer inventario. Por suerte había podido ir hasta su casa y dormir un rato luego de haber dormido fatal en el sofá de Lexa.

Sonrió recordando cómo se había paseado en bragas por el salón y su cara cuando la había visto aparecer quejándose de la música clásica.

Era tan preciosa… y tan adorable y tan sexy…

Estaba teniendo un serio problema para sacarse a la jefa de Octavia de la mente.

-Me está matando la puta cabeza-Raven llegó a su lado con otra lista de bebidas y de cosas varias del bar en su mano-Odio hacer inventario cuando tengo resaca-Siguió diciendo.

Clarke levantó la vista cuando vio a su jefe llegar.

Cage Wallace era de estatura media, tenía el pelo negro desordenado y siempre llevaba una mueca petulante en los labios que ponía de malas a Clarke.

No podía decir que era un mal jefe, pero a veces era bastante gilipollas.

Raven era su empleada de confianza, cuando Clarke había llegado, ella tenía al menos un año trabajando con él.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Le preguntó la rubia a la otra chica en un susurro-Parece molesto.

Raven lo miró.

-Parece que un negocio ha salido mal…-Le murmuró.

-¿Qué negocio?

La morena pareció insegura.

-No lo sé. Ya sabes que no me cuenta esas cosas.

Y Clarke lo sabía. Se había asegurado de saberlo desde el primer día. Porque había pensado que quizás Raven estaba involucrada en sus negocios turbios. Ahora sabía que no, y daba gracias al cielo por eso.

-¿No te ha comentado nada?

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?-Preguntó Raven masajeándose la frente.

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

-Solo me gusta saber para quien trabajo, Rae.

-Te voy a dar un consejo, rubia-La miró seriamente. Y era raro encontrarse a Raven siendo seria- No hagas demasiadas preguntas al respecto y sobre todo, si lo haces, intenta que Cage no se entere. Este curro paga muy bien y no me gustaría que te echaran-Le pasó el brazo por los hombros-Además ya sabes que te adoro y me encanta trabajar contigo.

Clarke sonrió a medias.

-A mí también, petarda, ya lo sabes.

-¿Todo bien?-Cage se acercó y ambas asintieron-Raven, voy a necesitar que me hagas un favor luego.

-Vale.

Clarke giró la vista cuando vio a un hombre con un traje elegante entrar en el bar.

Era Dante Wallace, el acaudalado padre de su jefe. Y vicepresidente de Polaris Tech.

Cage caminó a su encuentro y Clarke los miró durante varios segundos de forma muy poco disimulada.

Tenía que saber más cosas…

-Eh, oye-Raven se sentó en el rellano de la barra mirándola-Aun no me has contado como te fue ayer con la jefa de Octavia…

-¿Cómo me fue?

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de las ganas que le tienes?

Clarke rio.

-Es la jefa de Octavia…

-Ya, por eso. No es la tuya.

-Solo la llevé a casa…

-Aja…-Clarke cogió otra caja continuando con su conteo.

-Y nada más.

-¿Ah no?

-Raven…

-Te conozco demasiado-Rio la morena.

Clarke se sintió culpable.

Eso no era verdad. No la conocía en absoluto.

-Vale, ella se durmió y yo me quedé encerrada en su mansión porque la puerta se abría con un código y yo obviamente no lo sabía. así que acabé durmiendo en su sofá.

Raven carcajeó.

-Déjame ver si lo entiendo… ¿has dormido en el sofá de la jefa de Octavia?

-Si…

-¿Y quieres que me crea que no ha pasado nada?

Clarke no pensaba contarle que Lexa la había besado.

-Sí, porque no ha pasado nada.

-Joder-Siguió riendo-Tu solías ser mi idla, rubia…

Clarke rio entre dientes.

-Estaba colocada gracias a ti. Te lo recuerdo…

-¿Y qué? La gente colocada es la más sincera…

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar hasta donde habían estado los hombres.

Ambos habían desaparecido.

* * *

 **Bueno... comenzamos a saber mas y mas cositas de Clarke ¿eh?. Cuéntenme que les ha parecido el capitulo. Sé que el beso no ha sido a los que están acostumbrados en mis historias pero ya llegaremos ahí... jajaja paciencia. Como siempre gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa firmó algunos documentos que le había traído Octavia con rapidez y luego levantó la vista, notando que la chica parecía nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó estirándose en su silla.

-Yo… bueno, no había tenido la oportunidad de disculparme por lo que pasó en mi fiesta…

Lexa puso una mueca divertida.

-Creo que es mejor si no hablamos del asunto-Soltó una risilla-Pero no te preocupes. No fue tu culpa en ningún caso.

-Mis amigas son…-Suspiró-…especiales.

Lexa no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Clarke era especial.

La rubia era un torbellino que arrastraba a todos a su paso, en el buen sentido.

Sintió que se estremecía al recordar sus labios junto a los suyos y apartó la vista…

-De verdad, no pasa nada. Olvidemos de lo ocurrido.

Octavia pareció más tranquila y asintió retirándose.

Lexa cogió su móvil para hacer algunas llamadas. En dos días debía ir a Chicago para asistir a varias juntas con gente importante. No le gustaba demasiado viajar, prefería trabajar desde su oficina en donde podía controlarlo todo. Pero sabía que a veces era necesario en su posición.

Busco en su lista de contactos y algo llamó poderosamente su atención.

Sintió su corazón latir rápido y luego rio inevitablemente entre dientes.

Entre su lista de contactos tenia a " _Clarke la del bar_ ".

Supuso que la rubia había guardado allí su número aquella noche cuando tenía todas sus cosas.

No sabía como sentirse al respecto… bueno, sí que lo sabía. Se sentía divertida y sus dedos se morían por escribirle. Pero no debería porque tenía llamadas que hacer… sin embargo sus dedos cobraron vida propia y lo hicieron.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Así que Clarke la del bar…_

Se mordió el labio y esperó que la rubia supiera de alguna forma que era ella.

 _ **Clarke la del bar:**_ _Supongo que has descubierto mi pequeña travesura._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Como sabes quién soy?_

 _ **Clarke la del bar:**_ _Crees que solo iba a guardar mi numero en tu teléfono?_

Lexa sonrió.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Es de mala educación quitarle el número a las personas sin que estas se den cuenta._

 _ **Clarke la del bar:**_ _Me lo has dado tu preciosa, en el taxi. No lo recuerdas?_

Lexa se sonrojó. En realidad no lo recordaba.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Creo que no._

 _ **Clarke la del bar:**_ _Quizás me aproveché un poquito… estas enfadada?_

Lexa rio entre dientes otra vez girando la silla y mirando a través de la ventana. No tenía idea de porque Clarke la hacía sonreír de esa forma. Y en parte la asustaba, porque se había dicho que no dejaría que nadie se acercara a ella otra vez, no después de lo vivido con Costia.

Ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en el trabajo como para agregarle asuntos del corazón.

 _ **Yo:**_ _No. Pero hubiese estado bien que me lo recordaras en la mañana._

 _ **Clarke la del bar:**_ _Bueno, tomando en cuenta los buenos días que me diste entiende si te digo que me olvidé hasta de mi nombre._

Lexa se sonrojó otra vez.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Siento mucho eso, no tenía ni idea de que estabas aun allí._

 _ **Clarke la del bar:**_ _No puedes disculparte por tener un cuerpo hermoso._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Siempre eres así?_

 _ **Clarke la del bar:**_ _Como?_

 _ **Yo:**_ _Tan honesta…_

La rubia tardo unos minutos en responder.

 _ **Clarke la del bar:**_ _Y tú siempre eres tan guapa? Esto es una pregunta trampa ;) Intento decir las cosas que pienso. Quizás mañana me muero y no te puedo decir que tienes una cintura en la que me perdería sin pensarlo._

Lexa se mordió el labio.

 _ **Yo:**_ _No creo que esa sea buena idea._

 _ **Clarke la del bar**_ _: Lo sé, preciosa. Pero igual lo pienso. Aunque te digo que me encantaría saber lo que tú piensas. Eres muy reservada._

 _ **Yo:**_ _He aprendido que observar y callar funciona mejor._

 _ **Clarke la del bar:**_ _Y que es lo que calla Lexa Woods?_

-Señorita Woods…-Lexa se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Octavia por el intercomunicador-Su padre está aquí.

Lexa se mojó los labios enderezándose en la silla.

-Dile que pase, O.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Tengo que seguir trabajando, Clarke la del bar._

 _ **Clarke la del bar:**_ _Pásate por el bar cuando quieras y pregunta por la rubia de los tatuajes._

Lexa aún estaba sonriendo cuando Connor Woods entró a la oficina enfundado con una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros.

Lexa siempre había pensado que su padre era muy imponente. Su altura ayudaba mucho. La mayoría de la gente que no sabía que ella era adoptada, pensaba que había heredado la altura de su padre.

Tenía el pelo cenizo, pero sus rasgos aún seguían siendo algo joviales. Aunque era un hombre con carácter y que no se rendía hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Sin embargo con ella había sido un padre amoroso. Estricto y exigente. Pero Lexa lo adoraba y lo admiraba en partes iguales.

-Resulta que ahora tengo que pedir permiso para venir a ver a mi hija en _mi_ oficina.

Lexa sonrió poniéndose de pie para llegar hasta él y abrazarlo.

-Te recuerdo que ahora es mía-Le corrigió y su padre la estrechó con fuerza-¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

-Solo he llegado yo. Tu madre prefirió hacer otro crucero.

-¿Sola?

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de amigas que ha hecho estos meses.

-Puedo imaginarlo…

Eloise Woods era el alma de la fiesta donde quiera que llegara. Todo lo contario a Lexa y su padre.

-Entonces…-La cogió por los hombros con cariño-¿Qué está pasando con Dante, cariño?

Lexa caminó hacia el escritorio y le indicó que se sentara.

-Sé que el señor Wallace es tu amigo y fue uno de tus primeros socios, pero… ¿Qué tanto confías en el?

Ambos tomaron asiento y Connor ladeó la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que ha estado haciendo cosas a mi espalda y eso no me gusta.

Su padre suspiró.

-Sabía que vosotros dos ibais a chocar…-Juntó las manos sobre su vientre-Dante siempre ha sido un excelente profesional y no tengo motivos para desconfiar de él.

-¿Ni siquiera porque yo te diga que hay algo en él que no termina de gustarme?

-Lo que no te gusta es que sea directo. Nunca has soportado a la gente demasiado directa en estos asuntos.

-Eso no es verdad…

-Si lo es, y lo sabes-Supero-Escucha, sé que aunque yo sea aun co-presidente activo, eres tú la que estás a cargo, y estoy muy feliz por ello. Pero no quiero que hagas nada que pueda perjudicar la estructura de la empresa como está concebida.

Lexa frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que nunca haría nada para perjudicar Polaris Tech, papá. Pero lo que te estoy tratando de decir…

-Lexa, escucha-Su padre parecía agotado. Se preguntó si había sido una buena idea llamarlo para hablar sobre esto. Al fin y al cabo, Dante era su amigo-He hablado con él esta mañana…

-¿Le has contado que te pedí venir por él?

-No, no le dicho eso. Pero me ha dicho ciertas cosas…

Lexa cogió aire intentando no enfadarse.

-Y por supuesto le has creído todo lo que te ha dicho.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-No viniste aquí para que yo te contara de mis sospechas ¿verdad?, viniste para ver si lo que te dijo él era cierto. Porque confías mas en él que en mí.

-No, Lexa…

-Te conozco demasiado bien, papé-Apretó la mandíbula-Pero como podrás ver, la empresa está mejor que nunca. Y sabes que preferiría morirme antes de que el trabajo de tu vida se pierda…

-No digas esas cosas.

-¿Cuándo has dejado de confiar en mí?

-Nunca he dejado de confiar en ti. Pero entiendo lo difícil que es estar sentado en esa silla, y me pregunto si no me apresuré en irme y dejarte a ti sola con todo esto…

-Puedo con esto. Creo que lo he demostrado.

-Sí, pero la presión comienza a afectarte y empiezas a ver enemigos donde no los hay.

Lexa apartó la vista cogiendo un pisapapeles entre sus manos para darle vueltas, apretándolo luego con fuerza.

-No estoy viendo enemigos en ningún lado-Volvió a mirarlo-Solo te digo lo que me dice mi instinto.

-Tómatelo con calma, Lex. Siempre te has exigido demasiado a ti misma…

-Tú me has exigido.

-Porque te quiero. Y quería verte en esa silla donde estás ahora.

Lexa se giró mirando una vez más por la ventana. Las vistas eran la única cosa que la calmaba últimamente.

-Entonces confía cuando te digo que ese hombre no me gusta.

-Lo hago.

-No, no lo haces.

* * *

Clarke estaba riendo por algo que le había dicho Raven mientras preparaba uno de sus cocteles favoritos, que incluía Vodka, licor de manzana, azúcar y mucho hielo.

Esa noche estaba siendo muy concurrida ya que había un especial para las damas, en donde solo pagaban la mitad de precio.

Se estaba muriendo por fumarse un cigarrillo porque cuando estaba estresada lo necesitaba, pero sabía que Cage la mataría si la veía fumando detrás de la barra. Y no podía dejar de atender habiendo tanta gente.

Levantó la vista cuando captó a su jefe por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba caminando hacia su oficina con dos hombres. Deseó poder verles bien las caras, pero estaban muy lejos y las luces fluorescentes no ayudaban demasiado.

Miró de nuevo al frente y se sorprendió al ver dos ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas mirándola sonrientes.

-Hola, Clarke la del bar-Le dijo Lexa y Clarke sonrió.

-La jefa se ha escapado del trabajo…

-En realidad si-Rio y se sentó frente a ella-¿Crees que podrías darme uno de esos mojitos? Ahora mismo lo necesito.

-Un mojito saliendo, ahora mismo-Contestó comenzando a prepararlo.

Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar mirar a Lexa.

Estaba preciosa. Y tan elegante… deseaba quitarle un par de botones de la camisa, alborotarle el pelo y verla sonreír. Quería ver el lado relajado de Lexa otra vez, porque lo había adorado en la fiesta de Octavia.

La morena le dio un trago a su mojito y esta vez no arrugó la cara.

-¿Mal día?

-Extraño, más bien-Le explicó.

-Creo que es bastante extraño tomando en cuenta de que estás aquí… y no sueles tomar alcohol.

Eso hizo sonreír a Lexa.

-Bueno, me has invitado ¿no?

Clarke se acercó subiendo las gafas por el puente de su nariz.

-Espero que no te haya molestado enserio que te haya guardado mi número.

-No-Sonrió a medias.

-Bien, porque no suelo ser tan sutil en realidad.

Ambas sonrieron.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre cuantas noches trabajaba Clarke allí y Raven no tardó en saludar de forma alegre a Lexa con un sonoro "¡Jefa!".

Clarke atendía a sus clientes, pero su atención seguía centrada en la morena frente a ella, quien extrañamente no paraba de sonreírle y de lanzarle miradas y… bueno, ella no era de piedra. Estaba comenzando a sentirse muy excitada. Como siguiera así iba a cogerla de la mano y se la llevaría a la trastienda para darle el morreo de su vida.

Charlaron y rieron sobre cosas banales hasta que Clarke notó que Lexa se ponía totalmente tensa.

-Oh, cielos…-La escuchó murmurar y terminó de servir un par de cervezas antes de acercarse y mirarla con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Demasiados mojitos ya?-Sonrió a medias.

-No-Miró de reojo hacia una mesa. Clarke vio a dos mujeres allí, vestidas de forma ejecutiva, justo como Lexa. Una era un poco menuda y de pelo castaño, la otra era pelirroja y estaba besando la mejilla de la otra chica.

Clarke notó que la de pelo castaño estaba mirando a Lexa fijamente, y entonces lo entendió.

-¿Es ella?

-¿Mmm?

-¿La chica casada?

Lexa asintió tensándose más y mirando a Clarke.

-Y la otra chica es la mujer-Puso una mueca-¿Me está mirando?

-Me temo que si…

La morena bufó.

-Quizás debería irme. De verdad que para una noche que decido salir un rato por mi cuenta, me la consigo aquí…

-Ni se te ocurra irte por ella, Lexa-Le advirtió Clarke-No vale la pena.

Lexa le dio un gran trago a su vaso.

-Tienes razón-Asintió-Pero creo que voy a ir al baño… ¿Dónde…?

Clarke lo señaló y Lexa se puso de pie caminando hacia allí.

Pudo ver como los ojos de la chica castaña la seguían y como iba luego detrás de la morena.

Lexa se miró en el espejo y se dijo que todo esto era una tontería.

¿Por qué debía dejar que Costia le arruinara la noche? En realidad la estaba pasando muy bien junto a Clarke, incluso se había olvidado de la discusión con su padre durante algunos minutos, perdiéndose en el encanto de la rubia y en sus ojos. Y esa era justamente la razón por la que había ido hasta allí.

Y entonces había visto aparecer a su ex con su mujer, y había sentido un extraño vacío en su pecho otra vez.

Y lo odiaba.

-Lexa…-Se paralizó y miró a Costia a través del espejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que es un baño público ¿no?

Lexa apretó la mandíbula.

-Ya-Dijo secándose las manos e intentando pasar a su lado, pero Costia la cogió del brazo.

-Espera…-Lexa se detuvo al sentir su agarre y se soltó enseguida-No entiendo tu actitud-Soltó Costia sin dejar de mirarla-Nunca te prometí nada… nunca… dije que lo nuestro fuera…

-Costia, basta-Dijo con voz autoritaria y firme y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma-No quiero escuchar como intentas excusarte-Sus ojos verdes destellando furia-Porque aunque no me hayas prometido nada, olvidaste contarme el gran detalle de que estabas casada…

-¿Qué diferencia habría hecho? Lo nuestro nunca fue serio, Lex…

Y entonces Lexa sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. Porque para ella si lo había sido.

-No decías lo mismo cuando estabas en mi cama y me jurabas amor eterno.

-La gente dice muchas cosas cuando tiene sexo.

-¿Era eso lo que te interesaba? ¿El sexo?

Costia pareció ofendida.

-El problema aquí eres tú-Le espetó-¿Quién puede llegar a conocerte… a amarte cuando lo único que haces es trabajar y preocuparte por ti misma?-Acarició su brazo-Acepta que a lo máximo que puedes aspirar es a relaciones con sexo esporádico… y aun así… a mí me desilusionaste bastante. Pensé que eras mucho mejor en la cama-Murmuró mirándola de arriba abajo-Joder, apuesto que ahora mismo no tienes ni perro que te ladre…

Lexa estuvo a punto de responder cuando vio que alguien entraba en el baño.

-Ahí estás-Escuchó diciendo a Clarke y se sorprendió cuando la rubia dio un par de zancadas, quitó sus gafas, la cogió con ambas manos del rostro y la besó de forma profunda.

Sus labios eran cálidos y su boca sabía a alcohol y menta.

Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía cuando Clarke besó su labio interior y luego lo lamió, metiendo la lengua dentro de su boca, haciéndola gemir de manera inevitable.

La rubia la cogió con más fuerza acercando su cuerpo al suyo, separando sus piernas con su muslo y Lexa suspiró cuando la lengua de Clarke hizo que en su vientre se despertara una tormenta.

Nunca nadie la había besado de esa forma tan arrebatadora. Absolutamente nadie.

Los labios de Clarke se movían de forma exquisita sobre los suyos y Lexa estuvo segura de que si no paraba, iba a empezar a gemir como una adolescente.

Clarke pareció notar que su cuerpo temblaba de forma incontrolable, porque detuvo el beso y la miró con los ojos azules encendidos.

Lexa incluso olvidó por completo que Costia seguía allí mirándolas con asombro y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta estar lejos de ti, cariño-Susurró aun cerca de su rostro y le dejó un sensual beso en el cuello.

Lexa volvió a temblar y su mente se quedó en blanco.

-¿No me presentas?-Clarke miró a Costia de arriba abajo-Yo soy Clarke. Tú debes ser la ex –Sonrió a medias-Ahora entiendo cuando hablabas de diferencias, bebé-Se miró las tetas y luego miró las de la otra chica-No hay comparación-Sonrió-Espero que no estés intentando acercarte a mi chica, porque créeme que no te va a gustar lo que va a pasarte-Su voz pareció enfriarse-Está claro que Lexa era demasiado para ti-Cogió a la chica de ojos verdes de la mano-Y ahora si tiene a alguien que le da placer de verdad-Volvió a besar a la morena quien volvió a gemir en sus labios-Así que pírate de aquí antes de que me dé por contarle a tu mujer con quien está casada.

Costia pareció querer decir algo, pero simplemente pasó al lado de Clarke empujándola con el hombro, haciendo que la rubia sonriera.

Lexa aun sentía el corazón acelerado y se sentía muy mojada.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar y porque Clarke seguía mirándola como si quisiera volver a besarla?

* * *

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke alargó el brazo cuando Lexa estuvo a punto de apartarse de ella y la aprisionó contra la pared.

Sabía que no debió besarla, sabía que debería simplemente dejarla ir, incluso que quizás debía disculparse por haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer… sin embargo no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas porque en lo único que podía pensar era en lo deliciosos que habían sido los labios de la morena y como había gemido de forma dulce y sensual sobre su boca.

Nunca una chica la había excitado de esa forma con un simple beso. Y ella era famosa por haber besado a unas cuantas.

Sin embargo esta seria y adorable mujer, cuyo trabajo era dar órdenes y parecer imponente pero que ahora la miraba con miedo y excitación a la vez, la estaba haciendo vibrar.

-¿Estás bien?-Susurró sin poder evitar mirar sus labios. Y para su satisfacción, Lexa también miraba los suyos.

La morena mojó sus labios y Clarke tuvo que contenerse para no atacarlos otra vez.

-Si…-Logró decir-Estoy bien, Clarke-La forma en la que dijo su nombre hizo que Clarke cerrara los ojos unos segundos.

-Siento… si te asusté…

-No lo hiciste-La rubia tragó hondo y levantó la mano acariciando el cuello de Lexa, quien parecía no tener intención de escaparse de su prisión.

-¿No?-Murmuró pasando el pulgar por su piel.

-Sé que lo hiciste para que Costia…-Tragó hondo-… me dejara en paz. Gracias.

Clarke soltó una risita.

-Créeme que Costia tiene muy poco que ver con lo que me haces sentir, preciosa.

Ambas se miraron.

-Clarke…

-Tienes una piel tan suave…-Acercó sus labios al cuello de Lexa quien contuvo el aliento cuando Clarke dejó un beso y su lengua comenzó a deslizarse sobre su piel-Me tienes hechizada, Lexa…-Su otra mano se posó en la cintura de la chica-¿Quieres que pare? Dime que pare…

-No-Aquello fue más un gemido que otra cosa y Clarke se estremeció y gruñó apretando más su cuerpo al de Lexa, hundiendo aún más su muslo en su entrepierna.

Podía sentir el calor y la humedad de Lexa sobre los vaqueros, y deseó meter la mano dentro de esos apretado pantalones de vestir.

Pero supuso que sería demasiado violento para la morena. Podía sentirla temblar entre sus brazos. Pero también podía ver el deseo y la pasión que escondían sus ojos.

-Lo que le dije a esa… chica, es verdad-Apartó la vista para dejar de sentirse tentada por sus labios, pero su cuerpo aún seguía pegado al de Lexa. Volvió a mirarla y notó que los ojos de la morena estaba oscurecidos-Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor. Que sepa cómo tratarte y sobre todo… como tocarte-Su mano seguía acariciando su cuello-Alguien que sepa cómo hacerte sentir mujer, cariño…-La mano que seguía en su cintura se deslizó hasta apretar sus glúteos. Clarke la miró esperando su reacción. Lexa entreabrió los labios con un jadeo por el apretón-Supongo que me mentiste con respecto a ella ¿no?

-¿Por qué?

-Dijiste que el sexo había estado bien-Volvió a apretar sus glúteos-Pero luego de verla permíteme dudarlo-Sonrió-Yo sí que podría enseñarte lo que es un orgasmo de verdad… ¿te gustaría?

Acercó sus labios a los de Lexa y la morena abrió la boca de forma automática, tentada por los labios de la rubia.

Sorprendentemente, fue Lexa quien rompió los pocos centímetros que aún separaban sus labios, haciendo que Clarke volviera a gruñir como respuesta.

Sus dos manos se cerraron sobre los redondos glúteos de Lexa quien suspiró contra sus labios.

Dejó que fuese la morena la que guiara por unos segundos, que le indicara que era lo que quería.

Y cuando su lengua rozó su labio inferior y luego se metió en su boca, Clarke no pudo contenerse más. Comenzó a devorar esos carnosos labios una vez más y sin contemplaciones.

Las manos de Lexa se metieron en su pelo animándola a más y Clarke comenzó a rozar su cuerpo y su muslo contra su humedad, haciendo que Lexa temblara aún mas y que gimiera por lo bajo.

Su lengua comenzó una danza incansable junto a la de Lexa y la empujó con más fuerza contra la pared, haciendo que esta jadeara.

Sus manos no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a quitar los botones de la elegante chaqueta, apretando luego con fuerza los pechos de Lexa, que tenían el tamaño perfecto para caber dentro de sus manos.

Mordió su labio inferior y apretó de forma sensual sus pechos haciendo que Lexa jadeara y gimiera audiblemente, sintiendo los movimientos del muslo de Clarke aún en su entrepierna.

-Bueno, ya decía yo que estabas tardando demasiado-Esa voz hizo que Clarke se detuviera y que Lexa metiera la cara en el cuello de la rubia, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Raven soltó una risita antes de hablar otra vez:-Cage está como loco buscándote porque no te ha visto en la barra. Le he dicho que estabas mal del estómago y que has venido al baño…-Sus ojos se pasearon por las fachas de ambas.

-Enseguida voy-Respondió Clarke sin separarse de Lexa, sirviéndole de escudo para que Raven no viera su rostro apenado.

-Bonito chupetón, jefa-Comentó Raven antes de salir de allí riendo para sí misma.

Lexa se llevó la mano al cuello preocupada y Clarke rio.

-No tienes nada, tranquila.

-Creo que debo irme-Ambas se miraron y Clarke se mordió el labio mirando los labios de Lexa, hinchados por los besos.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tan bien…?-Intentó volver a besarla pero esta vez Lexa la apartó.

-Clarke-Dijo cogiéndola por los hombros-Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí pero…

-¿Besarte?

Lexa sonrió.

-Lo de Costia…

-A la mierda, Costia-Hizo una mueca-No me respondiste.

-¿El qué?

-¿Dejarás que te enseñe lo que es un orgasmo de verdad?

-¿Siempre eres tan directa?

-Ya sabes que sí.

-Tengo que irme-Dijo intentando no sonreír.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que no respondas.

-No tengo porque responder nada.

-Venga, ¿vas a quedarte con las ganas?

Lexa apartó la vista sonriendo.

-Y yo pensaba que era egocéntrica.

-No soy egocéntrica, solo te estoy diciendo que me encantaría enseñarte muchas cosas.

-No tengo tiempo para eso en estos momentos.

-Yo tampoco. Pero no tiene por qué ser en estos momentos. Podemos divertirnos luego-Sonrió.

Y Lexa terminó saliendo de su prisión.

-No estoy buscando una relación, Clarke.

-Yo tampoco, preciosa.

Lexa se mordió el labio abotonando su chaqueta y peinando luego su pelo con las manos. Aun sentía su cuerpo estremeciéndose y su entrepierna empapada. Pero no iba a dejar que Clarke lo tuviera tan fácil.

-Llámame luego y lo veremos-Le dijo de forma misteriosa y salió del baño dejando a Clarke sonriente y con el cuerpo lleno de excitación.

* * *

Lexa podía escuchar a la gente murmurando mientras la miraban. No era nada nuevo. Estaban en un congreso de nuevas tecnologías en Minnesota, en donde ella debía dar una charla motivacional. Cosa que odiaba. No por la charla, no porque no manejara el tema de ser una mujer joven en frente de una compañía como Polaris Tech, era porque como siempre, odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Se estremeció cuando vio un cartel con una de las fotos que le habían tomado para la revista Times, promocionando la ponencia y la charla que daría ese día.

Lexa estaba en el lobby del hotel, esperando a Lincoln para ir a almorzar. El hotel estaba plagado de gente, sobretodo gente del medio y de negocios, ya que en la convención se realizaría en su mayoría en el anfiteatro y ya habían stans de empresas grandes y pequeñas promocionando sus productos.

Terminó de hacer una llamada y vio a Lincoln acercándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por alguna razón este tipo de eventos lo emocionaban. Todo lo contrario a Lexa. Ella no tenía tiempo para estas absurdeces, sin embargo sabía que era necesario para vender una imagen con la que la gente quisiera asociarse y se sintiera identificada.

Pero antes de que Lincoln llegara a ella, alguien se le acercó a ella.

-Señorita Woods-Era un chico que no tendría más de veinte años, pelirrojo y cuyas gafas eran más grande que su cara-Soy un gran admirador… me preguntaba si podría sacarme una foto con usted.

Lexa tragó hondo.

Odiaba las fotos con "admiradores".

Pero simplemente asintió e intentó regalarle su mejor sonrisa mientras el chico hablaba y hablaba sobre como había seguido su trabajo y como él estaba estudiando gerencia y la admiraba y lo increíble que era…

Lexa simplemente se concentró en mirar a la cámara y no parecer demasiado seria.

Lincoln rio entre dientes colocándose a su lado cuando el chico se fue repitiendo lo fan que era de su trabajo.

-¿Por qué la gente es fan de mi trabajo? Solo trabajo, no soy una celebridad.

-Si lo eres-Siguió riendo-Y lo sabes.

-No salgo en películas ni tampoco canto-Refunfuñó Lexa.

-Pero eres una inspiración para muchos. Y aunque odies hablar delante de la gente, una vez que entras en calor eres magnifica.

Lexa sintió que sus mejillas ardían y comenzó a caminar.

-Tengo una reunión en quince minutos, necesito comer algo-Murmuró estresada.

-Dios santo, Lex. Relájate un poco. Se supone que todo este asunto de las convenciones es para relajarse e intercambiar experiencias, aprender cosas nuevas…-Sus ojos se fueron cuando una chica guapa pasó a su lado y vio a Lexa meneando la cabeza-Como si tu no hubieses pensado que estaba buena.

-En primer lugar, yo no tengo novia… y en segundo lugar, por supuesto que lo pensé, pero soy disimulada.

Lincoln rio entre dientes.

-A Octavia no le molesta que mire. Ella también suele mirar de vez en cuando… a chicas.

Lexa lo miró sorprendida levantando la vista de su móvil.

-¿Octavia es…?

-Sí.

Pensó que no tenía ni idea. Y le parecía genial que a Lincoln no le importara.

Se sentaron en la mesa del restaurante, especialmente reservada para ella y los meseros se acercaron enseguida deslumbrados porque "la señorita Woods" estuviera allí.

Sintió las miradas de todos y casi se hundió en la silla.

Pidió pato al horno sin plato de entrada, no tenía tiempo para eso. Y Lincoln pidió unas costillas rebosadas y un par de platos más. Lexa entendía que con su tamaño comiera como por cinco personas.

-Anya me ha contado lo que pasó con Costia en el bar-Lexa sintió que sus músculos se tensaban. Claro que ella no le había contado a Anya sobre el beso… los besos, con Clarke. Esa parte la había omitido por completo.

Por lo que Lincoln tampoco debía saberla.

Los dos eran sus amigos y habían sido un gran apoyo, pero a Lexa le gustaba hablar bastante poco de sus problemas con otros.

-Fue horrible, pero ya ha pasado-Lexa le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que acababan de traerle.

Era una cosecha sublime y lo saboreó con ganas.

-Lex…-Lincoln suspiró-La calaña de Costia se veía a leguas. La verdad es que me alegro de que ya no estés con ella.

-Según ella, nunca estuvimos realmente juntas. Solo fui… sexo-Levantó la copa y le dio otro sorbo.

-Tu eres jodidamente preciosa y exitosa, las tías se te lanzan encima… ¿Qué haces aun sufriendo por ella?

-Créeme, no estoy sufriendo por ella. Lo que me molesta es el engaño. Sabes perfectamente que odio que me mientan.

Lincoln asintió y Lexa sintió que su móvil vibraba, miró la pantalla y casi se cae de la silla al ver "Clarke la del bar" en la pantalla.

Miró a Lincoln pero este estaba entretenido con su propio móvil, así que se disculpó y se puso de pie.

-¿Hola?

-¿Ocupada?-Su voz ronca hizo Lexa sintiera cosquillas en el estómago.

Esto era una estupidez, ella no sentía cosquillas en el estómago por hablar con alguien.

-Siempre estoy ocupada.

-Y sin embargo contestaste mi llamada…-Lexa puso una mueca para no sonreír.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Puedes ayudarme con muchas cosas, preciosa. La cuestión aquí es con lo que yo puedo ayudarte…

-¿Uhmm?

-Oh venga. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Sé que eres una tía muy importante y que debes tener un montón de tías atrás, pero yo te prometo muchas cosas que van a gustarte…

-¿Enserio me estás llamando para proponerme sexo de manera tan descarada?-Lexa estaba demasiado divertida.

-No, te estoy llamando porque me dijiste que te llamara…

Lexa rio entre dientes.

-Clarke…

-¿Qué? Tú tienes ganas, yo tengo ganas… ¿Dónde está el problema?

-A penas nos conocemos.

-Eso se puede arreglar.

-¿Siempre eres tan insistente?

-Sí, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó en el baño. Me tienes obsesionada-Lexa se mordió el labio sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas-¿Te has sonrojado?

La morena se apartó un poco más.

-Claro que no…-Casi podía ver a Clarke sonriendo.

-¿Has pensado en mis besos, Lexa?

-Tengo que irme…

-Dime ¿lo has hecho?

-Si…

-¿Y has pensado en mis manos en tus pechos?

-¡Clarke!

La rubia rio.

-¿Qué?

-No vamos a hacer esto ahora…

-¿Lo has hecho antes? ¿La señorita Woods ha hablado guarro por teléfono?

-Clarke, enserio tengo que irme.

La rubia volvió a reír.

-Muy bien. Solo prométeme una salida y te dejaré en paz.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque acabaré drogada seguro.

Ambas rieron.

-Te prometo que no.

Lexa vio a Lincoln haciéndole señas ya que ya habían llevado la comida a la mesa.

-Tendrás que seguir convenciéndome-Le dijo Lexa y colgó la llamada.

En realidad tenía muchas ganas de… estar con Clarke, sexualmente hablando. Pero nunca había hecho eso con nadie. Siempre había tenido sexo con chicas que eran su pareja en el momento. No sabía cómo se le daría el sexo casual.

 _Acabarás aceptando y lo sabes_ … se dijo mordiéndose el labio y acercándose a la mesa.

-¿Vas a dejar el móvil a un lado y vas a comer como las personas normales?-Le preguntó Lincoln divertido.

Lexa no le respondió, aun sentía las mejillas sonrojadas por la conversación con Clarke.

Se acomodó las gafas y sintió su móvil vibrar con un mensaje.

Lo abrió y…

Era una foto de Clarke en sujetador.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

 _ **Clarke la del bar:**_ _Acabaré convenciéndote. Y te envío esto para que sepas lo que te estás perdiendo._

Lexa apretó con fuerza los labios para no reír entre dientes.

Dios, Clarke era… un personaje.

Levantó un poco la vista para ver si Lincoln la estaba mirando pero este ya estaba comiendo con ganas. Así que se dedicó a mirar fijamente la foto.

Los pechos de Clarke eran grandes y preciosos y estaban cubiertos por un sujetador blanco con lunares negros. Su cuello era visible en la foto y su esternón estaba cubierto por adorables pecas.

Lexa no pudo evitar morderse el labio y revolverse en la silla.

Clarke era muy traviesa…

 _ **Lexa:**_ _¿Sabes que enviar este tipo de fotos es peligroso? ¿Y si la envías al número equivocado? ¿Y si me da por pasárselas a alguien?_

 _ **Clarke la del bar:**_ _No vas a pasársela a nadie porque desde aquí casi puedo ver tus mejillas sonrojadas, preciosa ;)._

Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír esta vez.

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Y que se supone que haga con ella?_

 _ **Clarke la del bar:**_ _Usa tu imaginación… o tus manos._

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Eres terrible._

 _ **Clarke la del bar:**_ _Y te encanta._

-¿Algo que quieras compartir?-Preguntó Lincoln al verla sonriente.

-Nop.

El chico la miró divertido.

-Deberías sonreír más seguido.

-No estoy sonriendo…

-Claro-Rio Lincoln llevándose el tenedor a los labios.

* * *

Clarke apagó el despertador.

Las once de la mañana.

Miró el techo de su pequeño piso pestañeando adormilada.

Le encantaba su trabajo en el bar, le divertía un montón, la paga era buena, pero los horarios estaban comenzando a hacer mella en su persona.

Estiró la mano y cogió la botella de agua que siempre dejaba allí, dándole u gran trago. Estaba caliente, pero no le importaba.

Se puso de pie rascándose el culo solo cubierto por unos boxers negros y tuvo que caminar sobre la ropa que tenía amontonada en el suelo. Pateó una caja de pizza y fue directa a la cocina para preparar algo de café.

Respondió algunos mensajes, incluyendo uno de Raven en donde le contaba cómo se había liado con un chico la noche anterior y que había sido fantástico.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

En eso las dos se parecían.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Clarke no buscaba nada serio con nadie, y en las circunstancias en la que se encontraba, mucho menos.

Sabía que su vida corría peligro en todo momento y sabía que no podía involucrarse demasiado con las personas que la rodeaban.

Y entonces había aparecido la adorable y sexy jefa de Octavia y ella se sentía como un adolescente cachondo que aún no había tenido su primera vez, y que se empalmaba cada vez que estaba cerca de la chica que le gusta.

Lexa la excitaba de maneras insospechadas. Su perfume caro, su pelo color caoba, sus ojos verdes, sus labios carnosos y el recuerdo de su cuerpo solo cubierto por esas sensuales braguitas y sus besos… dios, sus besos la habían trastornado.

Necesitaba tenerla.

Y cuando Clarke quería a una chica, la tenía.

No es que estuviera siendo agrandada. Simplemente era insistente.

No le había prometido amor, no le había prometido un futuro… simplemente le había prometido muy buen sexo y estaba en manos de la morena aceptar o declinar la oferta, claro que ella esperaba que la aceptara.

Bebió rápidamente su café y sacó una libreta, haciendo algunas anotaciones sobre la noche anterior.

Había logrado colarse en el depósito, que tenía un conducto de ventilación que iba directo a la oficina de Cage, en donde había estado reunido nuevamente. Y había escuchado cosas interesantes, aunque aún no estaba segura de que tan útiles podían llegar a ser.

Se dijo que debía ser mucho más cuidadosa. Raven estuvo a punto de pillarla, y no es que no confiara en ella, es que no quería involucrarla en todo esto.

Se llevó la taza de café a los labios y en un descuido se derramó manchando la camiseta sin manga negra.

Lanzó una maldición y estuvo a punto de irse directa a la ducha antes de salir a desayunar (comer) algo, cuando la puerta sonó.

Caminó rápidamente hasta su habitación cogiendo un pantalón de chándal que estaba al lado de la puerta y luego se asomó en la mirilla, asombrándose al ver a su visitante.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta y lo cogió del brazo, alarmada, esperando que nadie lo hubiese visto entrar en su casa.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

* * *

 **Perdón por la tardanza! :) mil gracias como siempre por leer y comentar. Se agradece mil.**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke miró por la mirilla una vez más, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo que hubiese podido ver al chico que estaba frente a ella.

Alto, con un gorro que cubría sus rizos y una mandíbula cuadrada.

-¿Y bien?-Lo interrogó-Esto rompe todos los códigos…

-Cálmate-La tranquilizó él levantando ambas manos-Me he cerciorado de que nadie me viese-Se quitó el gorro y caminó tranquilamente hasta sentarse en el sofá-Deberías limpiar más seguido-Comentó mirando a su alrededor.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a él sentándose frente a frente.

-¿Sabe Marcus que estás aquí?-Le preguntó y le dio una patada cuando el chico subió ambos pies sobre la mesilla, para que los bajara.

-Él es quien me ha enviado-Respondió con voz gruesa.

-Tenemos otros medios y formas para comunicarnos, ¿Por qué iba a arriesgarlo todo haciendo que vinieses hasta aquí?

-Porque lo que tengo que darte es importante-Le explicó-La información que has suministrado ha permitido que los chicos de inteligencia hagan su trabajo-Sacó algo de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a Clarke.

La rubia lo ojeó. Eran datos y cuentas fantasmas en el exterior. Todo relacionado con Dante Wallace.

-Creemos que esto está conectado con los negocios ilícitos de Cage.

Clarke se mordisqueó el labio mientras lo revisaba todo y luego buscó la libreta en la que había estado anotando hacia unos segundos.

-Ayer pude escuchar y anotar algunos nombres. Sería bueno que los chicos les echaran un vistazo.

-Clarke, Marcus quiere que entiendas lo importante de esta operación. Llevas más de seis meses y aún no tenemos lo que deberíamos…

-Estoy trabajando en ello. Recuerda como son estas cosas, necesito tiempo, necesito ganarme la confianza de la gente.

-Dijiste que te ganarías la confianza de Cage en un mes.

-Bueno, quizás subestimé su paranoia. Solo confía en mi compañera por ahora, pero estoy trabajando en ello.

El chico se puso de pie con media sonrisa.

-Sé que te sientes cómoda con todo esto, que te sientes en tu ambiente… y supongo que Marcus te eligió porque sabía que te mezclarías fácilmente. Pero recuerda lo que está en juego. No te pongas muy cómoda, Clarke.

Clarke apretó la mandíbula.

-Creo que sé perfectamente cómo hacer mi trabajo, Bellamy.

-Eres nueva en esto…

-Quizás, pero no soy tonta.

-No digo que lo seas. Eres un gran agente. Pero he estado en tu lugar muchas veces y es fácil dejarse llevar por el mundo en el que estás… y más si no tienes a nadie en el mundo real a quien volver.

Clarke apartó la vista pensando en sus padres.

Se habían ido hacia más de dieciséis años.

-Es peligroso que estés aquí, Bell.

-Quédate con esto-Señaló las carpetas- El Capitán Kane cree que te pueden ser muy útiles-La miró con intensidad-Dante Wallace es un ente importante en todo esto. Debes buscar la manera de asociarlo todo. Necesitamos más pruebas.

Clarke asintió.

-Entendido.

Bellamy caminó hacia la puerta y Clarke simplemente lo miró.

-Que nos volvamos a ver, agente Griffin-Dijo y se fue mientras se colocaba de nuevo el gorro para proteger su identidad y al mismo tiempo, protegerse del frio.

Clarke caminó hacia su habitación dejando la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos sobre el escritorio y se acercó a un panel que estaba en la pared, que a simple vista parecía ocultar un pequeño closet. Sin embargo, lo que apareció detrás cuando Clarke lo deslizó, no fue precisamente ropa.

Había fotos con líneas de conexión y notas importantes. En las fotos se podía ver a Cage, a Raven, a varios empleados más del bar y a algunos de los socios del hombre que Clarke había podido identificar. Recientemente había añadido la foto de Dante y lo había conectado con su hijo.

Clarke observó fijamente todo y luego se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Dante Wallace era el vicepresidente de Polaris Tech, la empresa en la que trabajaba Octavia, y de la cual, Lexa Woods era la presidenta.

Volvió a morderse el labio de forma nerviosa y maldijo cuando lo mordió con demasiada fuerza, lastimándose.

Se había sentido inevitablemente atraída hacia Lexa, a su sensualidad mezclada con ese toque de mojigatería que estaba segura que desaparecía en la intimidad.

Pero ahora no estaba segura si la señorita Woods estaba involucrada en los negocios de los Wallace. Había una posibilidad de que lo estuviera. Clarke esperaba que no.

Maldijo cruzándose de brazos.

Aun se moría por tenerla, aun se moría por hacerla suya, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de que fuese una buena idea, tomando en cuenta que pasaba a ser parte de su investigación.

Negó con la cabeza.

A la mierda.

Estaba casi segura de que Lexa no estaba involucrada en nada. Pero tampoco podía estar segura el ciento por ciento. La gente ocultaba cosas, la gente aparentaba ser cosas que no eran… aunque ella dijera que no solio mentir.

Se masajeó la frente y caminó de nuevo hacia donde estaba un segundo panel, deslizándolo.

Allí había una investigación completamente diferente.

Clarke sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar que el asesinato de sus padres, la razón por la que se había convertido en policía, estaba aún sin resolver.

Se sentó sobre la cama dándole la espalda a todas esas fotos e informaciones y metió el rostro entre sus manos cuando las imágenes de esa noche regresaron a su mente.

Ella estaba en casa cuando escuchó los gritos y luego los disparos.

Había sido la madrugada de Navidad. Se había ido a dormir entusiasmada por los regalos que podría abrir al día siguiente. Había pedido una bicicleta nueva y no podía esperar para tenerla.

Sus padres la habían metido en la cama y le habían contado un cuento navideño, el del Grinch, y se habían ido, dejándola sonriente y feliz.

Pero toda esa emoción había desaparecido cuando los disparos hicieron que se sobresaltara.

-¿Mami?-Había preguntado la pequeña Clarke de solo nueve años.

La casa estaba a oscuras y Clarke bajó las escaleras justo cuando las ruedas de un auto chirriando en la gravilla la sobresaltaban. Intentó ver de quien se trataba pero todo estaba muy oscuro.

Y cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras, había visto a sus padres allí, en un charco de sangre que nunca pudo sacar de su cabeza. Había sido una imagen traumática para una niña de nueve años, que había requerido visitas al psicólogo, aunque poco habían ayudado. Pero la Clarke de veinticinco años aun no podía sacarla de su mente. Y aún podía recordar el grito desgarrador que había salido de su garganta, porque lo sabía, aunque tuviese solo nueve años, sabía que algo horrible había pasado, y que nunca más iba a recuperar a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

Miró el tatuaje que tenía en la muñeca izquierda.

Una brújula con las iniciales de Jake y Abby. Ellos seguían siendo su todo, aunque ya no estuvieran, aunque hubiese tenido que crecer con su tía Indra, la hermana adoptiva de su madre. Aunque a los quince años, su tía hubiese muerto y ella hubiese terminado en el maldito sistema, lo cual fue la peor experiencia de su vida.

Miró sobre su hombro la investigación que había recopilado durante todos esos años.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto iba a tardar, pero iba a atrapar al asesino de sus padres aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

La investigación que había hecho la policía en su época había quedado inconclusa. Algunas pistas apuntaban a un robo que había salido mal, aunque al final no se habían llevado nada. Otras apuntaban a la venganza, pero nunca pudieron descubrir qué tipo de venganza. Sus padres no tenían enemigos. Eran una simple doctora de Phoenix casada con un ingeniero tecnológico, que tenían una pequeña hija y un hogar acogedor.

Nada había tenido sentido. Y seguía sin tenerlo para ella, pero lo iba a descubrir.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su teléfono con un nuevo mensaje.

 _ **Lexa Woods:**_ _Hoy, luego de las siete._

Clarke sonrió ampliamente haciendo un pequeño baile de celebración.

Le había dejado un mensaje la noche anterior, preguntándole cuando estaría libre, ya que ese día regresaba a Nueva York.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Pues casualmente hoy es mi día libre. Que te parece si salimos?_

Se puso de pie metiéndose en la ducha cuando Lexa tardó siglos en contestar y se vistió rápidamente con unos vaqueros rotos, una camisa de manga larga y sus botas Timberland de color gris.

Ese día no trabajaba, pero tenía un par de recados que hacer.

Justo cuando cogía su chaqueta y un gorro blanco para cubrirse del incesante frio que hacía en la ciudad, la señorita Woods se dignó a responder su mensaje, dentro de su apretada agenda:

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Me parece bien, pero yo escojo el lugar._

Clarke sonrió mientras salía y cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

* * *

Lexa estaba nerviosa. Lo cual era una tontería. Esta no era una razón para estar nerviosa. Estar a punto de firmar contratos millonarios lo era. Tener una presentación frente a un montón de inversionistas lo era. Presentar al mundo un nuevo producto revolucionario lo era.

Estar caminando hacia una pequeña rubia, vestida con un pantalón negro que se adhería a sus hermosas caderas, una camiseta roja que le quedaba algo corta y dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, una chaqueta azul y un gorro blanco, no era definidamente una razón para estar nerviosa.

Y sin embargo allí estaba, sintiéndose como una adolescente en su primera cita en aquel lugar mítico de Nueva York, como lo era Broadway.

La rubia la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo y sin ningún disimulo, y Lexa se preguntó si alguien más había notado la forma en la que la miraba.

Como si quisiera devorarla.

Y Lexa no estaba segura de no querer que lo hiciera…

 _Basta, concéntrate._

Había decidido usar unos pantalones negros de cachemir, con lunares blancos, y una camiseta de rayas horizontales a blanco y negro. Con una gruesa gabardina negra para protegerse del frio.

Estaba claro que no podía ir allí vistiendo el traje que había usado ese día. Así que había tenido que pasar por su casa para cambiarse. Ella tampoco solía hacer esas cosas.

Todo esto era una locura.

-Bueno, si tenemos aquí a la jefa más hermosa de Nueva York-Le dijo con voz ronca y entonces Lexa se dio cuenta de que tenía un cigarrillo en la mano el cual lanzó a un lado y pisó con fuerza.

-Hola, Clarke-Saludó-Para tu información, odio el cigarrillo-Señaló y Clarke hizo un gesto como si la hubiese herido.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

-Es desagradable y da cáncer. No sé qué le ve la gente.

Clarke sonrió ampliamente y Lexa se preguntó porque su sonrisa era tan jodidamente sexy.

-A mí me relaja bastante-Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tienes mucho estrés, Clarke?-Rio con una mueca irónica.

-Sé que no soy la dueña de una empresa multimillonaria pero hey, tengo mis preocupaciones-Estiró la mano-¿Vamos?

Lexa la miró dubitativa pero finalmente cogió sus dedos. Estaban fríos, pero le encantaba la sensación.

Había decidido que fueran a un musical. Los adoraba y hacía tiempo que no iba a uno. Además, si la situación se ponía muy incómoda solo tenían que sentarse allí en silencio y esperar a que todo terminara.

Sin embargo la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo no se debía a que no estuviera a gusto, se debía a que no podía evitar mirar a Clarke de reojo y pensar en lo mucho que deseaba besarla. Lo cual no era propio en ella.

Lexa Woods no solía tener respuestas tan vivas y carnales con nadie.

No por nada la llamaban "La mujer de hierro" o "La comandante".

Pero la rubia hacía que sintiera, que sintiera muchas cosas… en distintas partes del cuerpo. Y ni siquiera la estaba tocando. Bueno, no técnicamente.

No quería imaginarse lo que iba a sentir cuando sus manos la tocaran de verdad…

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes?-Le preguntó Lexa acomodándose las gafas.

Clarke sonrió.

-No. He venido con Octavia-Notó que apartaba la vista y no quiso seguir preguntando.

La verdad era que se moría por conocer cosas de esa misteriosa rubia. Pero esta situación era algo extraña. Porque realmente no estaban saliendo para conocerse a fondo y comenzar una relación romántica. Estaban saliendo porque… bueno, invitarla a su casa así sin más e ir directo a la acción le parecía algo violento. Ella no solía hacer esas cosas. Y aunque al final acabaría pasando, al menos habrían compartido algo más esa noche.

-Oh dios santo, que bien huele esto-Clarke la arrastró hasta un puesto de perritos calientes. Lexa ni siquiera podía recordar cómo era el sabor de uno-Deme dos por favor…

-No, Clarke…-Comenzó a decir pero ya Clarke estaba pagando.

-¿No te gustan?

-La verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo como saben-Clarke rio de forma gruesa.

-Créeme, esta vez no vas a olvidarlo-Cogió el pan que le ofrecía el vendedor y se lo tendió a Lexa acercándose para susurrarle:-Aunque estoy segura de que no sabe mejor que tu-Lexa se estremeció y sintió los dedos de Clarke rozando los suyos cuando cogió el pan.

La morena miró la comida con suspicacia. En esos momentos se sentía un poco snob, así que decidió disfrutarlo.

El sabor de la salchicha y la salsa hizo que emitiera un gemido de placer y cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Clarke mirándola como a una presa y luego sonreírle.

-¿Lo ves? No está tan mal-Estiró la mano para limpiarle restos de mostaza de la comisura y fue un gesto tan natural que Lexa no se movió.

El pulgar de Clarke acarició sus labios en el proceso y Lexa tuvo la tentación de abrir la boca y lamerlo.

Pero tomando en cuenta que estaban en medio de la calle, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, prefirió no hacerlo.

Sintió sus mejillas encenderse y apartó la vista.

Compartieron una gaseosa, ya que Lexa tampoco solía tomarlas y finalmente entraron al musical mientras Lexa se ponía miles de cremas en las manos para intentar quitarse el olor a salsa.

-Eso es lo divertido de comer perritos calientes-Rio Clarke-Ensuciarte-Cogió la mano de Lexa y la puso sobre su boca-Sin embargo, debo admitir que este olor a frutas me está encendiendo mucho…

-Clarke…

La rubia rio.

-Sabes perfectamente el efecto que causas en mí, preciosa. Y por eso estás aquí.

-Pensé que estábamos aquí para ver "Los Miserables".

-Sí, bueno… eso fue idea tuya. Yo estoy aquí para perderme en tu olor y en tus ojos… -Se acercó quitándole las gafas y rozó sus labios con los de la morena-Y para imaginarme todas las cosas que te haré esta noche…

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que haremos cosas esta noche?

Clarke sonrió ampliamente aún cerca de sus labios.

-Oh, las haremos, créeme.

* * *

Por supuesto Lexa había comprado entradas para el balcón. Era mucho más íntimo y privado, y conseguir entradas no le era complicado, ya que el mejor amigo de su padre era el productor del musical.

La ventaja de estar allí, además de no tener que escuchar a otros hablando o arruinándote el espectáculo, era que tenías un servicio en donde podías pedir bebidas y te las llevaban hasta allí.

Lexa pidió una botella de champan y notó que Clarke la miraba no muy convencida.

-¿No había cervezas?

Lexa sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El champan se te sube a la cabeza, rubia?

Clarke se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de Lexa, acariciándola casualmente.

-No. No es eso. Es que es a ti a quien no quiero que se te suba.

Lexa sonrió otra vez relajándose en la silla, sintiendo que la mano de Clarke en su rodilla la quemaba sobre los pantalones.

El musical comenzó y Lexa podía notar los ojos de Clarke sobre ella y no sobre el escenario.

De vez en cuando hacía contacto visual con ella y la veía sonriéndole. Se dio cuenta de que poco a poco, la muy lista había ido acercándose, y ahora tenía prácticamente su brazo sobre sus hombros.

Apretó los labios para no sonreír.

De verdad se sentía como una adolescente en una cita.

Pero debía recordar que esto no era una cita. Al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Estaba tan absorta en lo que estaba pasando y en la desgarradora canción que estaba interpretando uno de los actores, que no había notado los labios de Clarke en su cuello.

Le había apartado el pelo y recorrían su piel simplemente acariciándola.

-¿No estás disfrutando del espectáculo?

-Oh si… tu piel es todo un espectáculo, cariño-Dejó pequeños besos detrás de su oreja y Lexa se humedeció los labios estremeciéndose.

-Clarke…

-¿Mmm?-Sintió como acariciaba su hombro con sus dedos y bajaba a lo largo de su brazos, mientras sus labios seguían besándola.

Su mano se trasladó luego a su cadera y Lexa se sintió mareada. Aunque no supo si por la champaña o porque estaba excitándose muchísimo.

La mano de Clarke acarició luego su cuello y su lengua lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Te deseo demasiado, Lex…-Mordió suavemente su mandíbula-Me tienes obsesionada con tus besos, con tus labios… con tu cuerpo.

Lexa cerró los ojos y luego giró la vista encontrándose con la mirada intensa de la rubia.

No pudo evitar mirar sus labios y Clarke lo notó, porque sonrió a medias y se acercó, dejando que fuese Lexa quien iniciara el beso luego de colocar las gafas encima de su cabeza.

Fue un beso húmedo desde el principio. Lexa también la deseaba demasiado, y cuando la lengua de Clarke se unió con la suya y sus labios comenzaron a acariciar los suyos. Nada más existió.

Clarke sintió todo su cuerpo reaccionar y supo que no podría soportarlo más. Que iba a hacerle miles de cosas indecentes en ese balcón. Sentía su entrepierna palpitar con fuerza y a punto de explotar.

-¿Estás mojada, preciosa?-Susurró sin dejar de robarle besos-Porque yo si lo estoy… y mucho.

Lexa sonrió bajo sus labios y detuvo la mano de Clarke que subía por su pierna.

-Pareces un adolescente cachondo-Rio y Clarke le sonrió.

-Porque me pones demasiado…-Acarició su mejilla-Y mentiría si te dijera que le he prestado atención a la mitad del música.

-Pues muy mal. Es mi favorito.

-No puedo centrarme en nada contigo a mi lado.

-Eres una zalamera…-Clarke rio entre dientes y Lexa la apartó-Compórtate.

Clarke puso una mueca.

-Tienes suerte de que no te haya llevado al baño.

-¿Me quieres llevar al baño? Cuanto romanticismo.

-¿Quién ha hablado sobre romance aquí?

Se moría por volver a besarla. Para que mentir.

Lexa le miró los labios y sonrió.

-Tienes razón-Le dio un sorbo a su copa de champaña.

Sentía que le dolía el cuerpo.

Clarke había ganado.

-Vámonos de aquí-Dijo y la rubia sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

 **No me maten :)))**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	8. Chapter 8

Octavia estaba sentada en unos de los bancos que tenía en el mesón de su cocina, revisando y repasando ciertas cosas para el día siguiente en la oficina. Debía repasar una vez más la agenda de Lexa, para asegurarse que no tuviera ningún error. Era algo que hacia una y otra vez de forma obsesiva. Era muy perfeccionista en su trabajo y supuso que por eso Lexa la tenía en tan buena estima.

Levantó la vista cuando vio a Raven entrar a la cocina con tan solo unas bragas puestas.

Su piso tenía una invasión de roedores y lo estaban fumigando, por lo que Octavia le había dicho que podía quedarse con ella todo el tiempo que quisiera, siempre y cuando supiera comportarse.

Y esta era una de las cosas a las que se refería. Pensó, revolviéndose en la silla y pasando la mirada por su espalda, bajando hasta su culo.

Últimamente se había estado sintiendo extrañamente atraída hacia su amiga. Lo cual, si lo pensaba, no era tan extraño porque bueno, Raven era una mujer absolutamente preciosa con un cuerpo de muerte.

Pero ahora que la estaba viendo allí delante, la cosa estaba empeorando. Porque se le estaban ocurriendo un montón de cosas que podía hacerle al tatuaje que tenía en la base de la columna.

La chica se sirvió un vaso de agua y se giró haciendo que la vista de Octavia acabara en sus perfectos pechos.

Maldita sea.

Levantó la vista mirándola a la cara.

-¿No tienes frio?

-¿Qué? Pero si tienes una calefacción estupenda-Suspiró bebiendo agua alegremente.

-Al menos podrías ponerte una camiseta-Refunfuñó O volviendo su atención a la Tablet.

-Ay, por favor, como si a ti no te gustara ir en bolas de vez en cuando.

Octavia puso una mueca y sintió como Raven se acercaba a ella de repente.

-¿Sabes? Últimamente he sentido algo extraño entre nosotras, O-Octavia se tensó tragando hondo.

Se había dado cuenta.

 _Mierda._

-¿Algo extraño?-Se atrevió a levantar la vista y vio a Raven con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Aún estas molesta por lo del brownie? Te juro que pensaba que tu jefa sabia de que estaban hechos.

Octavia dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-No seas tonta. Claro que no estoy molesta-Bufó-Además mi jefa se tomó todo eso bastante bien.

-Por supuesto que lo hizo. Ahora anda morreándose a Clarke…

-¿Qué?-Octavia la miró sorprendida y Raven sonrió como alguien que tiene un gran cotilleo entre manos.

-Creo que Clarke se está tirando a tu jefa, O.

-Claro que no…

-Solo te digo lo que vi con mis propios ojos-Levantó ambas cejas-Las vi besándose en el bar.

-¿Estás segura de que era mi jefa?

-Muy segura.

-¿Por qué la perra de Clarke nunca cuenta nada?

-Ya sabes como es. Habla muy poco de sus cosas.

Octavia se quedó pensativa.

-La verdad es que lo hace.

-¿Entonces no estás molesta?

-Que no…

Se sobresaltó cuando la chica la abrazó. Sintiéndose nerviosa por el roce de sus pechos desnudos.

 _Para, para…_

-Ay menos mal, porque sabes que odio estar molesta contigo-Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y sus rostros quedaron luego muy cerca.

Octavia estuvo casi segura de que Raven había mirado sus labios de forma intensa y luego había sonreído.

Pero nunca pudo estar segura, porque su móvil comenzó a sonar y la morena se apartó de ella.

-Es "el jefe"-Dijo divertida al ver la foto de Lincoln-Voy a seguir mirando los canales premiun que tienes en el cable-Le lanzó un beso y se fue.

Octavia pestañeó varias veces y luego contestó la llamada.

* * *

Los labios de Clarke la estaban haciendo gemir y apenas podía respirar.

Estaba casi segura de que todo lo que le había dicho la rubia era cierto. Ninguna de sus parejas había hecho que se excitara de esta forma con un beso. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse como sería tener sexo con esta pequeña rubia que estaba devorando sus labios de forma sensual y muy, muy deliciosa.

-Clarke…-Logró jadear.

-Sí, ojos verdes, esta noche dirás mucho mi nombre…

-Creo que es mejor si vamos dentro.

Clarke se detuvo respirando con dificultad y miró alrededor.

Tenían un rato bastante largo besándose en la puerta de la casa de Lexa, luego de haberse besado dentro de su auto (una pasada de auto por cierto) y en el ascensor. Pero simplemente no podía tener suficiente de Lexa y sus labios… quería beberlos, quería saborearlos, quería chuparlos y morderlos por horas.

La miró con media sonrisa y vio justamente esos labios muy hinchados.

-Muy bien, pero no creas que te dejaré escapar ni por un segundo.

Lexa sonrió.

-¿Quién dice que quiera escapar?

Clarke acarició su brazo y Lexa se apartó abriendo la puerta.

Ambas entraron y Clarke una vez más se sintió rara rodeada de tantos lujos.

-¿Se te ha subido la champaña a la cabeza, preciosa?-Le preguntó riendo al ver que Lexa casi se tropieza con uno de los sofás.

La morena se giró y su rostró estaba muy rojo.

-Soy un desastre cuando estoy nerviosa-Le explicó quitándose el grueso abrigo mientras Clarke hacia lo mismo con el gorro y la chaqueta.

Lexa paseó sus ojos por la porción de vientre que aún estaba a la vista.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-Sonrió acercándose.

-Debes saber que no suelo hacer esto…

-¿Hablar con rubias en medio de tu salón?-Sonrió más ampliamente sin dejar de acercarse a Lexa como si fuese una deliciosa presa.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… a esto, a ti… a tener sexo ocasional, yo no…-El dedo de Clarke se posó sobre sus labios.

-No haremos nada que no quieras hacer, ojos verdes-Su pulgar acarició sus labios y entonces Lexa hizo lo que había querido hacer antes, lamer su dedo con su lengua-Oh dios santo, no hagas eso…-Gimió y cogió a Lexa por los hombros haciendo que esta se sentara en el caro sofá, sorprendiéndola-Me pones a cien, Lexa-La morena rio entre dientes con el rostro aún enrojecido, cosa que estaba encantando a Clarke-¿Qué?-Le preguntó mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas a horcajadas y pasaba la lengua con sensualidad por su esbelto y sexy cuello.

-Nunca nadie me había dicho esas cosas…

Clarke le quitó las gafas dejándolas sobre la mesilla.

-¿No te gustan?-Preguntó mientras comenzaba a quitarle la blusa.

-Sorprendentemente, me encanta… -Respondió con un jadeo cuando Clarke metió la mano dentro de su sujetador sin miramientos, haciendo maravillas con la punta rozada que comenzaba a doler de forma placentera.

-Así que te gustan que te digan cosas guarras…

-Bueno, quizás no tan guarras-Rio con nerviosismo y gimió cuando Clarke apretó el pezón de forma erótica.

-¿Te gusta que te toque así?

-Si…

-Tú también puedes tocarme-Le susurró en el oído y luego comenzó a devorar sus labios.

El olor de Lexa la tenía bastante desquiciada, quería probarla de pies a cabeza, quería sentir como se corría en sus dedos.

En ese momento no era Clarke la agente encubierta que no debería estar teniendo sexo con una mujer que probablemente fuese parte de la investigación. Era Clarke, una rubia muy cachonda que necesitaba hacer gemir y gritar a Lexa y que necesitaba tenerla porque se había convertido en una obsesión.

Cuando había puesto sus ojos en la morena aquella noche en el bar, supo que la quería, supo que sería suya.

Que su trabajo ahora estuviera involucrado era algo con lo que lidiaría mucho después.

Sintió los largos dedos de Lexa metiéndose debajo de su camiseta y se la quitó para facilitarle el acceso, mientras seguía embriagándola con besos sensuales y húmedos.

Ella a veces solía ir bastante al grano. Si Lexa fuese otro tipo de chica, ya su mano estaría dentro de sus pantalones, tocándola y follándola sin parar. Sin embargo, Lexa era diferente, Lexa no era como las chicas con las que solía tener sexo ocasional.

Lexa era como un postre delicioso que te comías lentamente y te tomabas el tiempo para saborear su textura, su sabor y la forma en la que explotaba en tu boca.

Sus manos acariciaron el cuello de la morena y luego su rostro.

Notó que la chica cerraba los ojos y jadeaba con los labios entreabiertos, para luego mirarla fijamente con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos, de una forma tan sensual que Clarke gruñó mordiéndole el labio.

Entonces Lexa metió las manos dentro de sus pantalones, cogiendo sus glúteos en un gesto que sorprendió e hizo sonreír a Clarke.

Sabía que la morena debía tener algunos movimientos escondidos en la intimidad… y esperaba que le enseñara todos y cada uno de ellos.

-¿Te gusta mi culo, cariño?

-Me encanta.

-¿Quieres follarme por detrás? ¿Te gustaría eso?-Susurró lamiendo los labios de Lexa.

-Si…

Clarke sonrió llevando sus manos a los pechos de Lexa, abarcándolos con fuerza.

-Tendrás que esperar a que yo te pruebe… y te haga gritar.

Se deslizó hasta arrodillarse entre sus piernas y comenzó a quitar los pantalones de la morena.

Sus piernas eran largas y esbeltas y Clarke pasó sus labios por una de estas, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel e impregnándose con su olor.

Levantó la vista y vio a Lexa mirándola fijamente, ambas sonrieron y Clarke dejó besos en su abdomen, haciendo que Lexa jadeara otra vez.

Las pequeñas bragas de color lila se le hacían muy apetecibles, pero ella tenía otro objetivo.

Quitó el sujetador a juego y comenzó a torturar de forma dura, las puntas rosadas, sintiendo los dedos de Lexa dentro de su pelo.

Las manos de la morena no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a bajar por su cuello y sus hombros, quitando luego el sujetador de Clarke.

La rubia dejó que se deleitara con la visión de sus pechos. Sabía que eran una gran atracción y le encantaba que los miraran. Sobre todo si esa mirada era de unos ojos verdes que estaban a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Sonrió y la besó profundamente, llevando una mano hasta uno de sus pechos, apretándolo, masajeándolo…

Su mano se fue inevitablemente hasta el interior de las bragas y Lexa soltó un pequeño gemido que hizo vibrar a Clarke.

Estaba muy húmeda, tanto, que podría introducir sus dedos y moverlos a placer. Jugó con sus pliegues y con su humedad hasta llegar al botón de placer.

La cadera de Lexa se elevó y volvió a gemir haciendo que Clarke la acallara con otro beso.

Por muchas ganas que tuviera de sentirla con sus dedos, tenía aún más ganas de hacerla acabar con su lengua.

Dejo besos en su estómago y en su abdomen hasta llegar a su objetivo, besándolo por encima de la tela, sintiendo la humedad en su boca.

Le encantaba que Lexa se mojara tanto… la ponía muchísimo.

Alzó la vista mirándola atenta y comenzó a pasar su lengua sobre la tela.

-Hazlo sin las bragas, Clarke-Le pidió la morena con voz ronca y Clarke sintió su entrepierna palpitar al escucharla hacer esa petición.

Sus labios se deslizaron hasta su ingle.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, preciosa.

Deslizó las bragas por sus piernas y cogió con fuerza sus caderas, acercándola a sus labios. Lexa abrió la piernas para facilitarle el acceso y Clarke descubrió que la jefa de Octavia era increíblemente flexible… mmm, eso la estaba matando.

Pasó la lengua por su intimidad y el sabor de Lexa la enloqueció aún más.

-Dios, cariño que bien sabes-Murmuró comenzando a chupar y lamer de forma muy rápida, haciendo que la cadera de la morena se elevara una y otra vez de forma involuntaria.

Clarke apretó sus caderas y gruñó cuando Lexa comenzó a moverse de forma circular, haciendo que la fricción con la lengua de Clarke se hiciera aún más deliciosa.

Su lengua se abrió paso en su humedad, entrando y saliendo con fuerza, haciendo que los gemidos y los jadeos de Lexa se hicieran cada vez más audibles. Su pulgar se movió a la vez sobre su botón de placer y notó como los movimientos de sus caderas se hacían mas rápidos y como se aferraba al cuero del sofá.

Clarke metió dos de sus dedos en su interior, sintiéndola estrecha y Lexa gritó torciéndose, dejándose ir por completo. Cogió aire y se dio cuenta de que Clarke seguía moviendo los dedos en su interior mientras el placer de ese endemoniado orgasmo aun recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Clarke… mmm Clarke…

-Aquí estoy, preciosa-Se acercó a su boca besándola y Lexa se excitó aún más al saborear su propia esencia en la boca de la rubia-Déjate ir otra vez, déjame escucharte gritar.

Lexa gimió una y otra vez y se sorprendió cuando Clarke se detuvo, dejándola justo en el abismo de un segundo y sensacional orgasmo.

La rubia le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, cogiéndola por la cintura para que se colocara sobre ella.

-Quiero que te muevas tu…-Murmuró devorando sus labios, penetrándola otra vez con sus dedos, pero esta vez sin moverlos-Dios, que estrecha estás, Lex… me encanta.

Gruñó cuando Lexa comenzó a moverse de forma suave y sensual mirándola a los ojos. Su cabello suelto y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el sexo la hacían ver como una diosa.

Clarke no estaba segura de que no fuese una.

No podía recordar haber estado con una chica tan hermosa como Lexa.

Los pechos de la morena quedaron a su alcance y Clarke no perdió el tiempo en devorarlos hasta que esta comenzó a gritar muy fuerte haciéndola reír entre dientes, mientras se corría con fuerza en sus dedos.

Lexa dejó caer su rostro sobre el hombro de Clarke respirando con dificultad.

-Eres bastante ruidosa en el sexo para lo callada que eres en la vida, ojos verdes-Sintió a Lexa reír divertida y vio a la morena erguirse para mirarla.

Clarke llevó los dedos que habían estado en su interior a los carnosos labios de Lexa que estaban hinchados por tantos besos y la morena introdujo los dedos en su boca, chupándolos con sensualidad.

Haciendo que Clarke se encendiera.

-Quiero que de desnudes, rubia-Exigió Lexa y la besó mordiendo sus labios.

Llevó las manos al botón y la cremallera de los pantalones de Clarke y comenzó a quitarlos.

-Bonitos boxers-Observó Lexa.

-Gracias, me los he puesto para ti-Respondió haciéndola sonreír.

Clarke la ayudó a quitar también los boxers mientras la boca de Lexa se deleitaba con sus pechos y luego la miraba de arriba abajo.

-De verdad estás llena de tatuajes-Dijo con la mirada velada.

-¿Te gusta alguno?-La cogió por la parte de atrás de la cabeza acercándola a su rostro-¿Alguno que quieras mirar más de cerca?

Lexa sonrió a medias y la empujó por los hombros haciendo que su cabello rubio acabara en el reposabrazos del sofá.

-Me encanta este-La escuchó decir mientras descendía hasta su vientre y comenzaba a lamer su piel allí, repasando la figura del escudo espartano que tenía dibujado de forma horizontal.

-Mmm has escogido mi favorito.

-¿Qué significa?

-¿Para mí? Que soy alguien que nunca se rinde ante nada, tal como los guerreros espartanos. Me siento parte de ellos…-Jadeó cuando Lexa volvió a lamerlo y su lengua se trasladó hasta su ingle.

-Eres una obra de arte viviente, Clarke.

-No me digas eso mientras me miras así, cariño, o voy a correrme antes de que me toques.

-Creo que puedes soportarlo-Sonrió y volvió a lamer su ingle trasladando luego su lengua hasta la intimidad de Clarke-Entonces de verdad eres rubia natural ¿mmm?

Clarke carcajeó muy fuerte.

-¿Lo dudabas?-Siguió riendo y se mordió el labio cogiendo a Lexa por el pelo para que se detuviera-Creo que me dijiste que querías follarme por detrás…-Le dijo con voz gruesa y se giró, arrodillándose en el sofá, dejando su intimidad y su trasero expuesto a la morena.

Lexa se mordió el labio arrodillándose detrás de Clarke, admirando su espalda, admirando los tres tatuajes que también tenía allí. Paso sus dedos por ellos, acariciando su piel, para luego colocar ambas manos en sus glúteos, haciendo que Clarke se estremeciera.

-Me encanta cuando me tocas…-Murmuró Clarke y gimió cuando Lexa acercó su rostro a su intimidad, chupando con fuerza, deleitándose con el sabor de la rubia.

Clarke no lubricaba tanto como ella, pero igual podía sentirla húmeda y deliciosa.

Dejó besos en los preciosos glúteos de la rubia y la penetró con dos dedos, de forma lenta, haciendo que Clarke arqueara la espalda.

Lexa tenía dedos largos y hermosos, y se sentían justo como lo había imaginado.

-¿Cómo te gusta?-Le susurró acercándose a su oído.

-Sorpréndeme -Respondió Clarke con los ojos cerrados.

Y se sorprendió mucho cuando la mano de Lexa la cogió por el pelo con fuerza mientras sus dedos comenzaban a entrar y a salir de forma brusca, de forma rápida.

Clarke gimió riendo entre dientes y sintiéndose muy, muy, muy excitada.

Definitivamente Lexa era toda una sorpresa en la cama.

Sintió a la morena tirando una vez mas de su pelo y gritó notando como sus dedos la hacían vibrar, como la hacían perder la razón.

Llevó su propia mano hasta su botón de placer y comenzó a mover sus dedos, mientras Lexa dejaba besos en su espalda y luego lamía su piel con sensualidad.

Cuando sintió como la morena introducía un dedo más, gritó aferrándose al reposabrazos y tuvo uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. El placer se esparció desde su entrepierna, hasta su vientre y luego hasta sus músculos. Haciendo que sus piernas fallaran por un momento.

-Joder-Logró decir sin moverse, intentando recobrarse-Eso sí que fue una sorpresa-Se giró y vio a Lexa sonriéndole, mientras se apoyaba en el reposabrazos contrario y abría las piernas mordiéndose el labio-¿Eso es una invitación a mas?

-¿Tu qué crees?

Se acercó a ella juntando sus pieles y enredando sus piernas.

-Definitivamente te subestimé, jefa-Murmuró sobre sus labios-Eres una fiera-Gruñó y la besó de forma húmeda.

* * *

Clarke abrió los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido pero sintiéndose también jodidamente cómoda. Sentía sabanas de seda y de piel, envolviéndola.

No, la piel no era una sábana.

Miró hacia abajo y vio a Lexa dormida bocabajo, mientras el brazo de Clarke estaba sobre su cintura,medio cuerpo estaba sobre ella y su pierna en medio de las piernas de la morena.

Clarke movió un poco la cabeza perdiéndose en el olor de su pelo y en la calidez de su piel. Pero luego levantó la vista mirando el reloj electrónico de Lexa y se dio cuenta de que ya era de mañana.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

 _No._

Ella no iba a quedarse a dormir.

Ella no debía quedarse a dormir.

Ella no se quedaba a dormir.

Notó que la respiración de Lexa cambiaba y la sintió moverse debajo de su cuerpo.

Clarke se paralizó y dejó que la morena girara la cabeza.

Dios, hasta recién levantada era preciosa.

-Buenos días. Siento mucho haberme quedado dormida…-Le susurró-Pero luego de que me drenaras toda la energía anoche, pues…-Lexa rio y Clarke pensó que estaba comenzando a adorar muchísimo el sonido de su risa.

Le encantaba hacerla reír.

-Buenos días, Clarke. Está bien. Puedes quedarte a desayunar.

-¿Red-Bull?

Lexa carcajeó más fuerte esta vez y Clarke sonrió, acercando sus labios a los de la morena.

Ella no solía hacer esto, pero no podía negar que el cuerpo desnudo de Lexa junto al suyo en aquella enorme y cómoda cama, era el paraíso.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya…-Dijo luego apartándose de sus labios-Sabes que esto… no…

-Sí, lo sé-Le aseguró la morena sin dejar de mirar sus labios.

-Además tendrás cosas que hacer. Siempre tienes cosas que hacer.

-Estaba intentando no pensar en eso…-Puso los ojos en blanco-Pero si tengo cosas que hacer… muchas-Se quejó con un gemido de lamento, enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

-Pensé que te gustaba tu trabajo.

-Me gusta mucho, pero a veces quiero descansar.

-¿No eres la jefa? Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Creo que no tienes el concepto correcto de ser la jefa, Clarke.

-Mmm-Se colocó sobre ella inmovilizando sus brazos-Creo que está claro quién es la jefa en esta cama.

Lexa sonrió.

-¿Aja?

-Tu, por supuesto-Dijo dándole un beso y haciendo que Lexa riera otra vez.

Se puso de pie preguntándole a Lexa donde estaba el baño, la morena lo señaló y Clarke caminó hacia allí colocándose sus boxers y el sujetador.

Se miró en el espejo y se dijo que Lexa era todo lo que ella había esperado que fuese… y más. Y estaba eufórica por haberla tenido solo para ella la noche anterior.

Supuso que la morena no querría repetir esto de forma eventual si no tenían una relación… pero ella podía intentarlo.

 _No, sabes que no puedes. Tienes que dejar de verla. Es parte de la investigación, Clarke. Detente._

Pero no podía.

Cuando volvió a la habitación vio a Lexa con su móvil en la mano y se tensó.

-Estaba sonando-Le dijo tendiéndoselo.

Clarke se dijo que no debía estar nerviosa pues no era el teléfono que usaba para comunicarse con su capitán pero de todas formas tenia ciertas fotos y cosas allí que no quería que Lexa viese. Que no quería que nadie viese.

Eso era lo que pasaba cuando te ponías cómodo junto a alguien, cuando te hacías vulnerable. Cometías errores.

Contestó la llamada. Era Raven para decirle que Cage le había adelantado el turno.

Se vistió con un semblante más serio y se sintió divertida cuando la música clásica comenzó a sonar en todo el piso.

Vio a Lexa vestida con ropa deportiva acercándose a ella en el salón e intentó relajar el semblante.

-¿Siempre te levantas con ropa de deporte?

-Me gusta correr antes de ir a trabajar.

-Con razón tienes tanta resistencia…

Lexa sonrió.

-¿No quieres un café… un red-bull?

-Anda, ya hace bromas… eso es nuevo-Ambas sonrieron-No, tengo que irme.

Lexa caminó hacia la puerta apretando el código y miró a Clarke expectante.

La rubia no sabía qué hacer.

Quería seguir viéndola, pero hacia unos minutos se había sentido tan vulnerable…

-¿Nos vemos?-Preguntó entonces mordiéndose el labio y Clarke asintió.

-Siempre que quieras, preciosa-Lexa asintió sonrojándose y Clarke sonrió.

-¿Cómo eres tan tímida y luego en la cama…?

-Cállate-La empujo hacia la salida haciéndola reír.

-Costia definitivamente estaba hablando desde el despecho. Porque a mí no me desilusionaste, preciosa.

-Sí, bueno… tu tampoco. Es verdad que nunca había tenido orgasmos como esos en mi vida…-Apartó la vista con las mejillas muy rojas y se acomodó las gafas.

-Pasa por el bar siempre que quieras-Le guiñó un ojo y se acercó dándole un beso húmedo, sorprendiendo a Lexa.

Y finalmente terminó saliendo.

Bueno. Esto era nuevo.

Estaba deseando ver otra vez a una de sus conquistas.

 _Mal, Clarke, muy mal._

* * *

 **Espero que no lo hayan leído en un sitio publico jajajaja.**

 **Parece que ambas empiezan a jugar con fuego...¿quien se quemará primero? ¿Apuestas?**

 **Mil gracias como siempre por cada comentario! nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke rio metiéndose un trozo de patatas fritas a la boca mientras Raven traía tres cervezas más y las colocaba sobre la mesita que estaba en medio del moderno salón de Octavia.

-Te apuesto que con lo que le pagan a esta, nos compramos tu y yo una casa en los Hamptons-Estaba diciendo Raven sentándose al lado de Octavia, dejando caer su mano de forma casual sobre la pierna desnuda de la chica de los ojos verdes.

Clarke entrecerró los ojos fijándose como Octavia se tensaba ante ese gesto tan natural. Sobre todo en Raven, que siempre estaba encima de la gente.

Se llevó otra patata frita a la boca sin dejar de mirar a Octavia y en como parecía de pronto nerviosa.

-No seas exagerada-Dijo de repente la de los ojos verdes, moviéndose para coger la cerveza, haciendo que la mano de Raven perdiera el contacto con su piel.

Clarke estaba segura de que había sido algo deliberado.

Se preguntaba si había pasado algo entre ellas dos… ¿habían discutido?

No, no era eso.

Sentía… otra cosa… ¿tensión sexual?

Oh dios mío.

Apretó los labios intentando no pensar en ello. Suponía que no había pasado nada entre ellas… aún. Y no estaba segura si preguntarle a alguna sería una buena idea.

-No lo está siendo-Intervino entonces la rubia cogiendo también su cerveza-Ganas como cinco veces lo que nosotros en el bar.

-Eso es porque yo trabajo en una oficina-Dijo de forma pedante, aunque Clarke y Raven sabían que estaba bromeando.

Clarke le lanzó una patata que se enredó en su pelo y Octavia se quejó.

Raven sonrió quitándosela del pelo y comiéndola.

Ambas se miraron de una forme intensa y Clarke tuvo que carraspear.

Bueno, esto estaba comenzando a ser incómodo.

-Te digo que aquí estoy viviendo como reina-Comentó Raven masticando.

-No te acostumbres demasiado o tendré que comenzar a cobrarte renta-Le contestó Octavia.

-Oh venga, adoras que esté por aquí…

-Sí, sobre todo cuando estoy hablando con mi jefa y se escucha tu risa de fondo en mis conversaciones.

-Oh-Raven se incorporó subiendo las piernas al sofá y sentándose sobre ellas-Espera, hablando de jefas…-Miró a Clarke quien alzó una ceja mientras tomaba un trago de su botella-¿Algo que quieras contarnos, Clarkie?

Clarke puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

-¿Algo sobre qué?-Se hizo la desentendida.

-¡Oh venga!-Le lanzó un cojín y Clarke lo atrapó antes de que se estampara en su cara.

-¡Oye! Esos cojines me costaron una pasta…-Se quejó Octavia estirando la mano para que Clarke se lo devolviera.

La rubia lo hizo y miró muy seria a Raven.

-No sé de que estás hablando, Rae.

La morena la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eres una perra traidora ¿sabes?-Bufó-Sabes perfectamente que te vi magreandote a Lexa Woods en el baño del bar.

Clarke rio entre dientes dándole otro sorbo a la cerveza.

-¿Entonces es verdad?-Preguntó Octavia incrédula-Estaba esperando que fuese todo producto de la imaginación sobre estimulada de Raven.

Clarke las miró divertidas pero no dijo nada.

-¡Habla, rubia!-Se quejó Raven.

-No os voy a decir una mierda-Respondido simplemente y Octavia negó con la cabeza.

-Te has follado a mi jefa…

-Solo di sí o no-La incitó Raven.

Clarke seguía con una mueca divertida y finalmente rio entre dientes.

-¿Por qué sois tan cotillas?-Miró a Octavia-Lo que haga tu jefa en su tiempo libre no es de tu incumbencia.

-Te la has follado-Sentenció a la de ojos verdes-Joder. Nunca pensé que Lexa fuese… ¡Si es super reservada y tímida!

Clarke carcajeó fuerte y Raven alzó una ceja.

-Me apuesto lo que sea a que la jefa es una fiera en la cama y que te ha dejado con ganas de mas-La sonrisa de Clarke se amplió-¡Mírale la sonrisa!-Rio-Perra suertuda…-Murmuró-Con todo respeto tu jefa está muy buena Octavia.

-Lo sé-Suspiró-Y no sé cómo voy a verla a la cara sabiendo todo esto…

-Eh, que yo no he dicho absolutamente nada-Se defendió Clarke.

-No hace falta, tu cara de viciosa te delata-Rio Raven dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

Clarke volvió a sonreír. Solía alardear sobre sus rollos, pero con Lexa había algo que la detenía. Un instinto de protegerla que antes no había sentido.

Habían intercambiado algún que otro mensaje subido de tono, pero Lexa había tenido que viajar fuera de Nueva York otra vez, así que no se habian visto.

Se fijó a sus amigas mientras estas se sumergían en una conversación sobre Raven paseándose en bragas por la casa en invierno.

Suspiró y miró por la ventana. La primera nevada del año había comenzado hacia dos días y esa noche los copos de nieve caían como pequeñas lágrimas del cielo.

Le habría encantado poder quedarse allí para siempre. Con esas dos chicas que se habían convertido en sus amigas de verdad.

Aunque… ¿lo eran?

Los amigos se supone que conocen todo sobre ti, tus secretos… y Octavia y Raven no sabían nada sobre ella.

Porque no podían.

No podía contarles que sus padres habían muerto dieciséis años atrás de forma trágica y espantosa y que ella estaba obsesionada con sus muertes. Y tampoco podía contarles que toda esa vida que se había inventado era parte de su tapadera… que realmente era policía y que en cuanto se ganara la confianza de Cage y consiguiera suficiente informanción… saldría de sus vidas para siempre.

-Eh-Octavia llamó su atención y Clarke la miró. Raven iba camino al baño-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tragedia? No te preocupes, no le voy a contar nada a Lexa de que nos diste detalles…

-No he hecho tal cosa-Octavia sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?

Clarke apretó los labios.

-O…-Comenzó a decir-Si en algún momento… llega a pasar algo o… a pasarme algo a mi…

-¿Qué va a pasar?-Preguntó confundida.

-Lo que sea-Gesticuló con las manos-Solo quiero que sepáis que esto… vuestra amistad ha sido muy importante para mí y que ha sido real.

-Clarke no te entiendo.

La rubia sonrió a medias de forma triste y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, creo que la cerveza y las pocas horas de sueño se me han subido a la cabeza-Se puso de pie-Voy a ir a dormir un poco…-La morena también se puso de pie.

-¿Segura que está todo bien?

-Segura-Asintió-Despídeme de Raven-Dijo y le dio un abrazo.

* * *

Lexa sentía que su cabeza palpitaba y ni siquiera el ibuprofeno que se había tomado hacia casi una hora había podido hacer algo al respecto.

Ese día habían sucedido muchas cosas que ella había tenido que solucionar. Sabía que tenía que aprender a delegar. Pero no se tiene una empresa tan exitosa como esa sin ser capaz de resolver problemas simultáneos.

La realidad era que estaba estresada. Muy estresada.

Se masajeó la sien y levantó la vista cuando vio a Octavia entrar con más papeles en las manos.

-¿Para firmar?-Preguntó cerrando los ojos.

-Si-La miró con preocupación-¿Necesita otro ibuprofeno, señorita Woods?

Lexa lo meditó.

¿Necesitaba otra maldita píldora para que su cabeza dejara de doler de esa forma?

No, lo que necesitaba era desestresarse.

Necesitaba un buen masaje… o… una buena sesión de sexo.

Abrió los ojos ante ese pensamiento y se revolvió en la silla.

The Ark estaba a unos pocos metros y Clarke le había dicho que se pasara por allí siempre que quisiera…

-No, no te preocupes-Miró su Rolex-Ya es hora de irse de todas formas.

Ojeó los papeles y los firmó rápidamente.

-Buenas noches, señorita Woods-Se despidió Octavia.

-Buenas noches, O. Buen trabajo el de hoy.

Lexa recogió sus cosas, se despidió de Pike en la puerta quedándose luego de pie en la acerca mientras se mordisqueaba el labio.

Acomodó su bufanda e intentó refugiarse de la nieve encogiendo los hombros.

Podía ver las luces del bar desde allí.

Y podía sentir la anticipación calentando su cuerpo.

No estaba segura como se tomaría Clarke esa invitación… de hecho ella misma no se reconocía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en la que la boca de Clarke la había llevado al cielo… como sus manos y sus dedos la habían tocado y la habían hecho explotar de una forma tan deliciosa que estaba comenzando a mojarse con solo pensarlo.

Caminó con las manos enguantadas dentro de la pesada gabardina y se miró las elegantes botas, nerviosa.

Rio para sí misma al recordar la cara de sorpresa de Clarke cuando descubrió que no era tan tímida en la intimidad… Lexa casi se había sorprendido también a sí misma.

No es que con sus otras parejas sexuales no hubiese sido así, era simplemente que con Clarke se sentía… libre, se sentía poderosa.

Y ver el poder sexual que tenía sobre la rubia era algo que hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer.

El bar estaba cálido como siempre.

Lexa se sorprendió al escuchar música tropical y latina y miró el letrero que anunciaba "Noche latina".

Había una pizarra con bebidas tropicales y vio a Clarke muy ajetreada en la barra, sirviéndole unas bebidas a un par de trigueñas con unos pechos enormes.

Vio como los ojos de Clarke se iban a sus escotes y como les sonreía. Las trigueñas se inclinaban en la barra de forma descarada y Lexa frunció el ceño.

Quizás había sido una mala idea ir hasta allí.

-¡Jefa!-Sintió que alguien la cogía por la cintura apretujándola.

Era Raven.

-Hola, Raven-Intentó recomponerse.

-¿Qué haces tan abrigada?

-Está nevando…

-Ya pero aquí dentro no, y estoy segura de que Clarke querrá ver algo de carne-Le guiñó un ojo y el gesto hizo que Lexa se sonrojara acomodándose las gafas.

-Creo que Clarke está bastante entretenida.

Raven miró hacia la barra confundida y luego sonrió.

-No te preocupes, es parte del trabajo coquetear con todas y todos.

-No estoy diciendo…

-Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-Le sonrió y fue hacia la zona de las oficinas.

Lexa comenzó a quitarse la gruesa gabardina, quitándose también el saco del traje de color beige, quedándose solo con un chaleco negro. Se abrió algunos botones de la camisa y se soltó el pelo.

Había ido a lo que había ido.

Lo que hiciera Clarke luego con otras chicas no era de su incumbencia.

Lo importante era que esa noche fuese solo suya.

Se acercó a la barra dejando toda la ropa extra y los guantes a un lado.

Clarke pareció captar enseguida su presencia porque giró enseguida la vista y la miró de una forma que hizo que Lexa se estremeciera. Sus ojos azules no perdieron tiempo y se fueron a su escote improvisado y luego a sus labios.

Lexa sonrió a medias y cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos, Clarke le sonrió articulando con los labios que le diera un segundo.

Era extraño porque ella era patética para coquetear… pero con Clarke de pronto esto parecía muy fácil.

No pudo evitar observarla.

Estaba usando una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un collar con una calavera colgaba de su cuello, haciendo un conjunto perfecto con sus tatuajes que en su mayoría estaban a la vista.

Lexa se mordió el labio recorriendo todo su cuerpo y sintió que de pronto el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a disminuir y su excitación a aumentar.

Nunca se había sentido tan caliente por alguien. Incluso se sentía húmeda y Clarke ni siquiera le había hablado. Solo con imaginar y recordar…

Cuando Clarke se acercó su sonrisa se amplió y se apoyó en la barra, muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Qué te pongo, preciosa?

Lexa miró instintivamente sus labios y sonrió a medias una vez más.

-Creo que voy a tomarme uno de esos cocteles tropicales.

-Mmm… ¿segura?. Algunos son muy fuertes, se te pueden subir a la cabeza.

-Ahora mismo necesito algo que se me suba, la cabeza me va a explotar.

-¿Mal día?

-Estresante.

-Ah…

-¿Quizás conozcas alguna forma de desestresarse…?-Le preguntó de forma lasciva y vio la sorpresa en la cara de Clarke.

Entonces se sonrojó y se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

¿Había sido demasiado?

Pero cuando una enorme sonrisa se formó en los labios de Clarke pensó que quizás había valido la pena la vergüenza.

-Oh, si… conozco muchas…-Su rostro volvió a acercarse al de Lexa-Pero no salgo hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas…

-No tenemos que salir de aquí en absoluto-Respondido y Clarke tragó hondo.

-Dios santo-Notó que se aferraba al borde de la barra-Lexa…-Gimo de forma ronca y estuvo muy tentada a besarla profundamente delante de todos. Estaba segura de que la morena no se quejaría, pero se contuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿No se puede?

-No debería pero…-Resopló mirando hacia un lado-Dame unos minutos ¿está bien?-Comenzó a preparar el trago de Lexa y la morena la observó con los ojos velados y muy excitada.

Lexa bebió por la pajita notando como Clarke se acercaba a Raven y le susurraba algo en el oído a lo que la morena asentía seria y luego reía entre dientes y le decía que sí.

Clarke sirvió un par de cervezas y Lexa sintió el sudor pegándose a su espalda.

Dentro del local no hacia frio, pero tampoco había calor. Era su cuerpo el que estaba muy, muy caliente.

Se tomó el delicioso coctel casi de un trago y sacudió la cabeza.

Notó que la rubia se agachaba para salir de la barra y se acercaba a ella estirándole la mano. Lexa cogió sus dedos y notó como la conducía entre el mar de gente, hacia unos pasillos en los que ponía _"Solo personal autorizado"_.

La música y el bullicio de la gente comenzó a quedarse atrás y Clarke la condujo hacia un cuarto lleno de cajas de lo que parecía ser licor.

Fue Lexa quien cerró la puerta a su espalda y Clarke la miró como un animal hambriento, apresándola contra la puerta.

-Escucha, cariño… esto va a ser rápido ¿vale?, porque Raven va a cubrirme solo por quince minutos. Hoy estamos bastante llenos y…-Lexa no quería hablar, quería follar.

Así que atacó los labios de Clarke sorprendiéndola.

La rubia gruñó de placer y la cogió por la cintura devorando sus labios. Lexa gimió cuando los labios de Clarke se desplazaron por su mentón y su lengua lamio su cuello, haciendo que las piernas de la morena fallaran.

Necesitaba sentir las manos de Clarke sobre su cuerpo y sus deseos se hicieron realidad cuando sus dedos comenzaron a quitar los botones de chaleco y de la camisa con desesperación.

-Dime lo que quieres, preciosa, dímelo y te lo daré.

-A ti… te quiero a ti dentro de mí… por favor.

Sintió como la rubia sonreía sobre su piel, mientras sus labios se deban un festín con la zona de sus pechos que sobresalía del sujetador.

-Que educada…

Lexa jadeó cuando las caderas de Clarke se apretaron a las de ella y sus manos apartaron por completo la tela que cubría su torso, arrodillándose para dejar besos en su abdomen. La lengua de Clarke sobre su piel y sobre su ombligo, hizo que arqueara su espalda metiendo los dedos en su pelo.

Sintió los dedos de Clarke comenzando a quitar el botón de sus elegantes pantalones y bajó la vista notando como sus ojos estaban clavados en ella y en sus movimientos.

Pero extrañamente no se sentía cohibida ni nerviosa. Quería esto. Quería que Clarke la mirara, quería que la viera explotar.

Quería ser observada.

-Oh, cariño-Sus labios se pasearon por la fina tela de las braguitas-Estás tan húmeda… ¿has estado deseando esto?

-Si…

-¿Si? ¿Todo el día?

-Si…

Clarke gruñó cogiendo el borde de las bragas con sus dientes para deslizarlo por sus piernas en un gesto sensual que hizo que Lexa se estremeciera y que su entrepierna palpitara.

La rubia lamió el interior de su muslo y Lexa supo que lo hacía para calentarla aún más cuando abrió los ojos y la vio sonriendo sobre su piel. Sobre todo cuando estuvo tan cerca de su intimidad, tanto que podía sentir su aliento caliente torturándola.

-¿Me quieres aquí?

-Hazlo, Clarke…-La escuchó riendo entre dientes y gimió cuando los labios de Clarke comenzaron a succionar y su lengua comenzó a moverse de forma gloriosa.

Lexa tenía que aceptar que Clarke era muy hábil con su boca.

MUY hábil.

Grito cuando la lengua de la rubia se movió de forma exquisita sobre su centro de placer. Podía sentir como su entrepierna se llenaba de más y más humedad y como Clarke lamía y succionaba con voracidad, haciéndola gemir y abrir más las piernas.

Cosa que Clarke aprovechó para introducir un solitario dedo que hizo que sus rodillas fallaran.

-¿Quieres tenerme dentro, preciosa?

-Mmm si… sí, sí, sí.

La rubia sonrió otra vez saliendo de su interior y colocándose de pie.

Lexa abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que tenía las gafas empañadas.

Clarke cogió sus pechos con ambas manos y lamió su labio inferior, colocando luego las gafas sobre su cabeza, para mirarla a los ojos.

-La otra noche tu pudiste follarme por detrás… ahora es mi turno.

La cogió por la cintura girándola de forma brusca y Lexa gimió cuando dos de sus dedos entraron en su humedad sin previo aviso.

Sentía que sus piernas eran gelatina y que su cuerpo se estremecía con cada embestida de los dedos de Clarke, que no habían comenzado de forma suave y lenta, todo lo contrario… entraban y salían de su interior con fuerza y rapidez haciendo que jadeara y gimiera sin parar.

Sintió la madera de la puerta en su mejilla y estiró las manos hacia atrás cuando Clarke comenzó a besar y a lamer la piel de la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Giró un poco la cabeza y succionó los labios de la rubia, mordiéndolos en el proceso, haciéndola gemir y reír al mismo tiempo.

-Eres una fiera, pequeña… y me encanta-Mordió su oreja y susurro: -¿Estás a punto de correrte?

Lexa no respondió, simplemente gimió muy fuerte se inclinó facilitándole aún más el acceso. Sintió como Clarke llevaba su otra mano hacia sus pechos, acariciándolos por encima del sujetador, y luego bajaba sobre su abdomen.

Los dedos de Clarke se sentían como fuego, fuego placentero que Lexa adoraba que le quemara la piel.

Cogió la mano de la rubia y la condujo justo hacia donde quería ser estimulada.

Clarke entendió perfectamente la silenciosa petición y sus dedos se movieron de forma suave pero experimentada sobre su botón de placer.

Haciendo que la espalda de la morena se tensara y que sus gemidos se hicieran más erráticos.

Sintió como los dedos de Clarke se movía aún más rápido y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, cuando el placer explotó en su entrepierna y sus músculos internos se contrajeron con fuerza.

Gritó temblando y los brazos de Clarke la abrazaron con fuerza, deteniendo sus embestidas.

Lexa sintió que el orgasmo duraba una eternidad. Quizás había durado menos… pero se había sentido tan bien y tan fantástico y su cuerpo aun tenia restos de él cuándo se giró y apoyó la espalda en la puerta con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos intentando respirar con normalidad.

Los brazos de Clarke aún estaban a su alrededor y sintió como dejaba un beso en su cuello y luego se agachaba para subir las bragas y los elegantes pantalones colocando todo en su lugar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que el dolor de cabeza, el estrés y el mundo en general habían desaparecido.

La vio sonriendo mientras ponía los botones de su camisa en su lugar.

-Puedo hacerlo yo…-Le dijo intentando hacerlo ella pero Clarke la detuvo.

-Déjame cuidarte, preciosa-Le susurró y le robó un beso rápido.

-¿No quieres que…? ya sabes, solo he acabado yo…

Clarke puso una mueca.

-Créeme, quiero, pero como te dije, no puedo. Tengo que volver.

Lexa se colocó las gafas otra vez para mirarla mejor.

-No me parece justo…

-La vida no es justa, cariño.

-No quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti…

Clarke carcajeó muy fuerte.

-Tranquila, no lo haces-Siguió riendo-Creo que sería todo lo contrario…

-Bueno, la que ha tenido un orgasmo fantástico he sido yo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Ha sido fantástico?

-Fabuloso…-Ambas sonrieron y Clarke le dio otro beso.

-¿Crees que estarás despierta en unas horas? Podría pasarme por tu casa…

-Llámame-Le dijo Lexa alisando la camisa y el chaleco y Clarke la acercó a su cuerpo apretando uno de sus glúteos.

-Lo haré.

Se besaron profundamente y Lexa salió de allí intentando que el sudor de su cuello no se notara demasiado y alisando su pelo con sus dedos.

Bueno, definitivamente ya no estaba estresada.

* * *

Clarke apoyó la frente en la puerta.

Claro que le hubiese encantado que el placer hubiese sido mutuo. Pero hacer llegar a Lexa a la cumbre se estaba convirtiendo en su cosa favorita en el mundo.

La forma en la que jadeaba, la forma en la que gemía de esa manera tan audible la hacían delirar… menos mal que fuera la música del bar y el bullicio hacia que sus gemidos y sus gritos quedaran ahogados.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo aun el calor de su intimidad en sus dedos. La forma en la que sus músculos los acogían y se contraían cuando Lexa se corría sin miramientos, gritando y sacudiéndose con fuerza.

Le encantaba que se mostrara tan desinhibida.

La volvía loca.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó gente en el pasillo que conducía hasta el depósito.

-Escúchame muy bien, Cage-Oyó que decía un hombre-A mí no vas a joderme ¿me escuchas? Porque antes de que eso ocurra te mato…

-Cálmate, Richard, nadie está jodiendo a nadie…

-¡¿Te crees que soy idiota?!

-No, escucha… guarda esa arma…

Clarke se puso tensa.

-Voy a dispararte en medio de los ojos y entonces te vas a enterar con quien estás tratando.

La rubia se dijo que tenía dos segundos para actuar.

En la academia de entrenamiento te entrenan para pensar rápido, para tomar decisiones en situaciones de crisis y de peligro.

Cogió una caja de ron y abrió la puerta saliendo al pasillo.

El hombre la miró asombrado, igual que su jefe, quien estaba con ambas manos arriba y pareció aliviado de verla aparecer.

-¿Todo bien, jefe?

-¿Te parece que todo está bien, rubia idiota?-Gruño el hombre al que Cage había llamado Richard.

-Te recuerdo que estás en un lugar atestado de gente, que te han visto entrar, y que en este pasillo hay cámaras para que nadie se robe el alcohol-Señaló unas cámaras ubicadas al final del pasillo.

Lo de las cámaras era una media verdad. Había cámaras… pero estas no servían y Cage aún no las había reemplazado.

Por eso había llevado a Lexa hasta allí, sabía que nadie se enteraría.

El hombre apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

Clarke intentó memorizar su rostro. Ya su nombre lo tenía más que memorizado.

Era alto, con patillas canosas y una nariz aguileña.

Bajó el arma frustrado y apuntó a Cage con un dedo.

-Como no me pagues…

-Lo haré-Cage parecía alterado, aunque Clarke pudo ver, por la forma en la que apretaba los puños, que estaba molesto.

El hombre miró a Clarke de forma fugaz y se dio la vuelta, largándose de allí aún enfurruñado.

Clarke se quedó mirando cómo se iba y pronto Cage estuvo en su línea de visión.

-Escúchame bien, Clarke. No has visto nada ¿me entiendes?

-Alto y claro, jefe.

-¿Puedo confiar en tu discreción?-La rubia asintió muy seria.

-Sabe que necesito este trabajo… no voy a estropearlo yéndome de la lengua. Le aseguro que soy una tumba.

Cage la evaluó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo que viste…

-No me interesa ni me incumbe en absoluto-Afirmó.

 _Mentira._

Le interesaba y mucho, pero necesitaba ganarse su confianza.

Cage asintió una vez _._

 _-_ Te manejaste muy bien… estabas demasiado tranquila para tener un arma de frente…

-He crecido en el sistema-Se encogió de hombros-No es la primera vez que tengo un arma de frente.

Cage frunció el ceño.

-¿Estas familiarizada con ellas?

Clarke ladeó la cabeza.

-Estos tatuajes no están en mi cuerpo porque haya sido una niña buena, jefe.

Cage sonrió a medias.

-Muy bien. Olvidemos entonces que esto ha pasado.

Clarke asintió y se fue con la caja de ron, que no necesitaba.

-Y Clarke…

La rubia se giró mirándolo.

-Como le cuentes a alguien… esta no será la última vez que hayas tenido un arma de frente.

La rubia no supo si esa había sido una amenaza real o si solo intentaba asustarla y ver su reacción.

Pero simplemente lo miró directo a los ojos:

-Le aseguro que puede confiar en mí, jefe. Para lo que sea… cuando sea-Esto lo dejo caer sin dejar de mirarlo.

Y Cage la miró con curiosidad, quizás intentando descifrar si eso había querido decir lo que él pensaba.

Esperaba que picara. Que la investigara.

Porque estaba todo preparado para hacerle creer al hombre, que Clarke tenía antecedentes delictivos.

-Creo que me caes bien, rubia-Sonrió a medias y Clarke siguió su camino mezclándose entre la gente.

Cuando llegó a la barra no pudo evitar pensar que esa había sido una noche redonda.

* * *

 **Gracias como siempre por los comentarios! me alegra saber que están disfrutando la historia :)**

 **¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Confiará Cage en Clarke? ¿La rubia les contará algún día la verdad a sus amigas? ¿Lexa usará esta nueva terapia anti-estrés de forma asidua? *guiño guiño* Háganme llegar sus opiniones!**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke sintió como el humo mentolado calentaba su boca y su cuerpo y tranquilizaba su alma. No demasiado, pero si lo necesario en ese momento.

Caminó un poco encogiéndose mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarrillo en el callejón que estaba al lado del bar, en donde a veces salían a tirar los desperdicios o a recibir los pedidos.

Aún era bastante pronto y Raven estaba dentro haciendo inventario como siempre, pero ella había tenido que salir un rato, con la excusa de que necesitaba fumar.

Realmente si lo necesitaba, pero había salido porque últimamente todo estaba comenzando a sobrepasarla. Había momentos en los que estando con Raven o con Octavia, incluso con ambas, sentía el peso de la culpabilidad sobre sus hombros, porque ellas la habían recibido en sus vidas, ellas pensaban que la rubia era transparente y que la conocían cuando realmente no podían estar mes equivocada.

Y luego estaba el tema de Lexa.

Por supuesto que se habían seguido viendo, por supuesto que seguían teniendo el mejor sexo del planeta, por supuesto que Clarke seguía obsesionada con sus besos, con su cuerpo y con sus gemidos.

Realmente estaba comenzando a preocuparse porque si bien no era la primera mujer en la que no podía dejar de pensar, si era la primera en la que no podía dejar de pensar en situaciones en las que no debería estar pensando en ella.

Se suponía que Lexa era un escape y que ella misma era un escape para la morena. Ambas la pasaban bien y eso era todo. No tenía por qué obsesionarse con verla. Y mucho menos conocer más cosas de ella.

Bueno quizás… si algunas cosas. Cosas relacionadas con Dante Wallace.

Clarke maldijo y sintió el humo del cigarrillo saliendo por su nariz.

Había estado en casa Lexa la noche anterior y habían tenido sexo en la habitación.

Clarke no quería quedarse dormida porque sabía que sería un gran error y había estado evitándolo desde la primera vez que se habían acostado. Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que la cama de Lexa era la gloria. Era enorme y muy cómoda. Y podía quedarse allí toda la vida junto a su dueña.

Ese pensamiento la hizo tensarse mientras veía el cuerpo desnudo de la morena caminar hacia el baño.

Le había preguntado si podía fumar y la respuesta de Lexa había sido un "no" rotundo desde la puerta del baño.

Clarke había puesto una mueca divertida y se había preguntado si quizás debía vestirse e irse de una vez. No es que ellas hicieran nada en especial luego de tener sexo.

Rio para sí misma al recordar a Lexa diciéndole que no quería que sintiera que la estaba usando para su placer personal.

Pero es que en realidad eso era lo que estaban haciendo ambas.

Y realmente a ella no le molestaba en absoluto.

Pensó unos segundos en aquella primera salida, que Lexa había usado como excusa para "no ir directo al grano". No había sido una cita, pero tampoco había sido una completa farsa porque… en el fondo Clarke la había disfrutado más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Y eso era preocupante.

Quizás debía hacerle caso a Bellamy y alejar a todo el mundo. Hacerlo desde ahora sería menos doloroso para los involucrados.

Se había puesto de pie comenzando a vestirse y algo había captado su atención.

El portátil de Lexa.

Estaba allí, tan accesible… tan cerca.

Solo tendría que asegurarse de que la morena no vendría aun, echarle una ojeada rápida y… pero no lo hizo.

Porque no era el momento.

Pero ese súbito cambio en su mente, le hizo ver que quizás, los encuentros carnales con Lexa Woods debían parar.

Porque aunque quisiera seguir negándolo… ella era parte de la investigación, aunque fuese de forma indirecta.

Dios, pero se negaba a alejarse… no podía, Lexa era adictiva, era inteligente, era asombrosa, era…

-¿Estás bien?-Clarke levantó la vista mirándola en medio de la habitación y entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado inmersa en sus pensamientos con una pierna dentro de sus pantalones y la otra fuera.

Reaccionó terminando de colocarse la prenda y vio a Lexa buscar una camisa y cubrir su cuerpo con ella.

-Deberías ir sin ropa por la vida, preciosa-Le dijo Clarke sonriendo a medias-Es un pecado que tapes ese hermoso cuerpo.

Se acercó a ella solo con los pantalones negros con agujeros en las rodillas y un sujetador y la cogió por la cintura.

Era increíble como aun sin zapatos, seguía siendo tan alta y estilizada.

Lexa sonrió y acercó su rostro al de la rubia.

-¿Te vas?

-Es tarde…

-Podrías quedarte si quieres.

Clarke notó que luego de decir eso Lexa se había sonrojado.

-Quiero decir, está nevando y todo eso…-Continuó diciendo-Dios, olvídalo. No dije nada.

Intentó apartarse pero Clarke la detuvo.

-Ojos verdes…-Suspiró-Aunque disfruto demasiado lo que hacemos tu y yo, sabes que esto no…

-Oh si, lo se lo sé-Se mordió el labio-Te dije que no estaba buscando una relación. La verdad es que luego de lo que pasó con Costia…

-Eh, no-Colocó un dedo en sus labios-Nada de hablar de hijas de puta en mi presencia.

Eso hizo sonreír a Lexa.

-¿Has… he… estado…?-Comenzó a balbucear algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué si me la he pasado bien con los orgasmos que me diste? Creo que tus labios entre mis piernas mi cosa favorita en el mundo-Lexa sonrió de forma picara y Clarke se separó de ella colocándose la camiseta. Luego volvió a mirarla-Creo que nunca he tenido tanta química sexual con nadie ¿sabes?

-Yo tampoco.

-Entonces… ¿estás bien con esto no?. Encuentros casuales…

-Bueno, son más que casuales-Rio-Pero sí. Si tú lo estás, yo lo estoy.

-Muy bien, porque pasar el invierno sola no le pega a alguien tan hermosa como tú.

-Eres una pelota ¿lo sabias?

-¿Lo soy? ¿O estoy diciendo la verdad?

Lexa miró el reloj.

-En una hora tengo una conferencia con los chinos en skype-Suspiró con cansancio.

-Oye, al menos te has desesterado-Le guiñó un ojo.

-Y mucho-Sonrió la morena.

Clarke se dio cuenta de que tenía problemas para irse. No quería irse. Quería quedarse. Y no precisamente por la investigación o porque podría sacar información del portátil de Lexa.

Quería quedarse porque quería compartirlo todo con la morena.

Y en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que quizás se estaba metiendo de cabeza en un pozo al que tal vez no le vería fondo.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, en medio de la nieve, esperando que fuese de noche para volver a verla y poder tener sus labios contra los suyos y su piel y su cuerpo debajo del suyo.

Esto se estaba descontrolando.

Clarke volvió a la realidad cuando vio al hombre acercarse.

Era moreno y usaba una gorra y un abrigo que ocultaban su identidad.

El hombre entró al callejón sin hacer contacto visual con Clarke.

Sus botas hacían ruido sobre la nieve regada en el suelo.

Clarke se enderezó con el cigarrillo aún en su mano y notó que el hombre tiraba algo a sus pies de forma casi imperceptible, siguiendo luego su camino.

Era un USB.

Hicieron contacto visual y Clarke hizo un pequeño asentimiento.

Se acercó recogiéndolo y mirando a los lados.

Miller estaba infiltrado desde hacía meses en Polaris Tech, en el área informática. Por supuesto que el blanco siempre había sido Cage, y por eso se investigaba a su padre de forma colateral, pero ahora que Wallace también pasaba a ser un objetivo prioritario, Clarke le había perdido a Miller que consiguiera la información en que tenía Lexa en su ordenador.

El chico le había dicho que iba a ser jodidamente complicado porque al ser una empresa de tecnología, tenían protección para el robo de información y el espionaje corporativo.

Por suerte él había sido uno de los que había trabajado en el sistema de protección y sabía como burlarlo.

-Me puedo meter en serios problemas por esto, Clarke-Le había dicho el chico en una conversación telefónica desde un teléfono prepago.

-Es tu maldito trabajo, Miller.

-Mi trabajo es permanecer con un bajo perfil y recolectar datos sobre Dante Wallace.

-Dante Wallace es el vicepresidente, y Lexa es la presidenta… ¿no crees que deberíamos ver si hay algo allí?

-Ese es tu trabajo, no el mío.

-Te estoy pidiendo un poco de ayuda.

-Veré que puedo hacer, no te prometo nada.

Y por suerte lo había conseguido.

Sentía una extraña presión en el pecho al estar haciendo esto con Lexa, pero necesitaba saber desesperadamente si la morena estaba involucrada con Dante o no.

Necesitaba que no estuviera involucrada…

Necesitaba que Lexa estuviera fuera de todo esto.

-Clarke-La rubia se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de su jefe desde la puerta que daba hacia el interior del bar.

-Jefe-Saludó Clarke enseñándole luego el cigarrillo-En nada me acabo el pitillo y voy dentro.

-De hecho…-Cage se acercó muy abrigado, haciéndole señas para que le diera un cigarrillo.

La rubia no perdió el tiempo.

El hombre le dio una calada y miró el cigarrillo divertido.

-Mentolado…

-Me gustan-Sonrió y Cage la miró de reoj.

-Escucha… sobre lo que ocurrió la otra noche…

-¿Qué ocurrió la otra noche?-Se hizo la desentendida y Cage la miró confundido por unos segundos hasta que entendió y sonrió.

-Tengo… la sensación de que tú y yo podríamos trabajar muy bien juntos, rubia.

-¿No lo hacemos ya?

Cage miró a los lados. La calle a lo lejos, estaba vacía.

-Me dijiste que las armas no te eran indiferentes.

-En lo absoluto.

-Y tengo que decir que te he investigado un poco…

Clarke hizo un pequeño baile interno.

-¿Ah sí?

-Y tienes una historia interesante.

-Que puedo decir, como le comenté, crecí en el sistema.

-Me estaba preguntando…-Cage se puso frente a ella dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo-¿Te interesa hacer más dinero del que ganas aquí sirviendo tragos?

Clarke lo miró durante varios segundos. No quería dar una respuesta demasiado apresurada, quería que Cage pensara que lo estaba debatiendo.

Generalmente una persona que ha estado en la cárcel, no va directo a seguir delinquiendo, pero sin duda, en casi todos los casos, vuelve a hacerlo. Y Cage lo sabía, por eso iba a hacerle esta proposición.

-¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?-Preguntó entonces, como si el dinero fuese lo importante en esos momentos-Porque acabo de librarme de la condicional y no quiero meterme en berenjenales que no me vayan a dar la suficiente pasta…

-Oh, mucho, créeme.

La rubia apartó la vista como si estuviera pensándolo mientras tiraba lo poco que quedaba del cigarrillo a un lado y este se apagaba en la fría nieve.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Esta noche necesito que vayas a este sitio-Le tendió una pequeña tarjeta-Doy por sentado que sabes utilizar un arma-Ella asintió-¿Tienes una?

-Ahora mismo no.

-Muy bien, le diré a alguno de los chicos que consigan una para ti-Contestó quitándole importancia- Ahora mismo necesito personal para asegurar cierta mercancía…-Dejó caer-¿Te crees capaz de poder hacerlo?

-Será pan comido.

-Bien. Te espero esta noche entonces-Caminó hacia la puerta-No me falles, Clarke. Te estoy dando mi confianza…

-No lo haré, jefe. No se preocupe.

Cage asintió y Clarke soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Por fin sus planes estaban saliendo como quería.

Miró la hora y maldijo en voz baja.

Esa noche no vería a Lexa.

* * *

Raven llegó bastante cansada, el turno había terminado increíblemente pronto esa noche y apenas eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana. Entró silenciosamente porque sabía que Octavia debía estar durmiendo y la chica madrugaba siempre para tener todo preparado e impresionar a esa guapa jefa suya con la que Clarke se estaba acostando.

Porque aunque la rubia no soltara prenda, Raven simplemente lo sabía.

Se sorprendió al ver a una figura en el sofá levantando la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-Preguntó divertida acercándose.

Octavia se desperezó y bostezó sonoramente.

-Me quedé haciendo trabajo pendiente y…-Se calló cuando Raven se lanzó sobre ella-Ay-Se quejó-Raven, pesas…

-No es verdad-Respondió solemne metiendo la cabeza en el cuello de su amiga-Estoy agotada, joder.

-Hueles a tabaco y bacon- Raven rio hundiendo más el rostro en el cuello de Octavia.

Le encantaba abrazar a la gente, y no era nada nuevo entre ella y su amiga, pero…

¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan bien tener su cuerpo debajo del suyo y sentir la piel de su cuello en su nariz… tan cerca que estaba tentada a besarla?

Sintió la mano de Octavia en su cintura y levantó un poco la cabeza encontrando los preciosos ojos verdes de O brillando en la semioscuridad del salón.

Tenía mucho tiempo sintiendo que algo había cambiado, y al principio había creído que Octavia estaba molesta por lo ocurrido con su jefa, pero luego… luego había comenzado a notar las miradas de esos ojos verdes sobre su cuerpo. La forma en la que miraba sus labios cuando pensaba que no se daba cuenta. Y lo nerviosa que se ponía a veces cuando Raven se acercaba demasiado.

Ella había intentado ignorarlo, se había dicho que se lo estaba imaginando todo. Pero ahora que la tenía allí, debajo y tan cerca… no podía seguir negándolo.

Su mano se deslizó por el brazo de Octavia hasta llegar a su cuello y luego a su mejilla.

La otra chica no se movió y Raven captó el momento exacto en el que su respiración se volvió errática y en el que sus ojos miraron sus labios con deseo.

El mismo deseo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

No supo quién dio el primer paso pero sus labios se unieron de forma irrefrenable y ambas suspiraron por la sensación.

Al principio fue un simple roce de labios, tanteando, investigando el terreno… pero pronto no pudo resistirlo más y abrió la boca, gimiendo cuando la lengua de Octavia encontró la suya.

La mano que tenía en su mejilla se fue hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello, cogiéndola con fuerza mientras sus lenguas se movían al unísono, al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpo comenzaban a rozarse con necesidad.

La mano de Octavia se metió debajo de su camiseta y Raven se estremeció sintiendo que su cuerpo vibraba por la forma en la que O la besaba. Sentía que se derretía en sus brazos y que la ropa estaba comenzando a sobrarle.

Pero fue Ocatavia la que separó el beso.

-Rae… yo… -Sus labios aún seguían muy cerca, y Raven no quería parar-Lo siento.

Raven rio entre dientes.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberte besado…

-Fui yo quien te besó, O…

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque quería hacerlo. Y tú también querías que lo hiciera…

Se miraron intensamente.

-Tengo que ir a dormir.

Raven se hizo a un lado con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Estás bien?-La cogió del brazo.

-Si…

-Podemos hablar de esto mañana…

-Creo que mejor no.

Raven asintió y la vio alejarse mientras se mordía el labio.

Iba a atribuirle todo esto al cansancio.

Porque si no significaba que la había cagado… aunque dios, había sido una cagada magnifica.

* * *

 **Muy poquito de Lexa en este capítulo, lo se. En el próximo saldrá mas nuestra nerd favorita ;)**

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios!**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	11. Chapter 11

Los dedos de Clarke se deslizaron por su columna vertebral haciendo que sonriera a medias.

Se había quedado dormida y de repente recordó que tenía llamadas que hacer, intentó ponerse de pie en el sofá pero la mano de la rubia se lo impidió.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Le preguntó susurrando en su oído.

Lexa podía sentir el cuerpo de Clarke completamente desnudo, pegado al suyo mientras ambas estaban en el sofá y ella estaba bocabajo.

Esa semana a penas se habían visto porque Clarke no había tenido noches libres y ella la verdad es que también había estado ocupada. Pero por fin habían podido coincidir y había sido fantástico.

Si era sincera consigo misma le asustaba bastante el hecho de no poder sacarse de la cabeza los labios y las caricias de la rubia, y contar los minutos y las horas cuando sabía que iba a verla.

Se dijo que era normal.

Clarke era su escape. Con ella podía olvidarse de todo y entregarse al más delicioso placer.

¿Quién no se volvería adicto a eso?

-Tengo llamadas que hacer…-Ronroneó sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo aun las caricias de la rubia.

-No, no tienes nada que hacer.

Sintió sus labios acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello y luego bajar por su espalda, mientras su mano acariciaba el final de su espalda y luego sus dedos repasaban las curvas de sus redondos glúteos debajo de la manta.

-¿Te he dicho que tienes un culo precioso?-Le susurró sin dejar de besar su espalda, lamiéndola luego en el proceso-Bueno, en realidad toda tu eres preciosa… eres sumamente follable y me encantas.

Lexa sonrió contra el cuero del sofá, comenzando a excitarse con sus palabras y sus caricias.

-Creo que lo habías mencionado…

-Tienes un lienzo perfecto aquí-Le comentó luego mirando su espalda, trazan formas con sus yemas-Podrías hacer algo precioso…

-¿Estás hablando de tatuarme?

-¿No te gustaría?

Lexa puso una mueca que Clarke no pudo ver ya que aún tenía la cara hundida en el sofá.

-La verdad es que estuve a punto de hacerme uno cuando tenía dieciocho.

-¿Y qué te detuvo?

-El sentido común.

La rubia rio entre dientes.

-¿Qué querías hacerte?

-Da igual…

-Cuéntame-Dejó otro beso entre sus omoplatos.

La morena suspiró.

-El cambio al entrar a la universidad me afectó un poco… digamos que, me sentía mucho más fuera de lugar de lo que me sentí en el instituto-Clarke la miraba divertida. Su pelo revuelto, su piel tentándola… adoraba tener sexo con Lexa Woods, pero estaba comenzando a adorar estos momentos luego de hacerlo-Allí conocí a una chica…

-Ah, siempre es una chica…-Lexa sonrió.

-Con ella tuve mi primera experiencia sexual y pensé que estaba muy enamorada.

-No digas más, te ibas a tatuar su nombre…

-No-Sonrió-Casi. Iba a tatuarme la fecha en la que nos conocimos.

Clarke se acercó besándole el hombro.

-Pero esta vez podrías hacerte algo… más artístico y quizás menos… significativo.

-Creo que todos los tatuajes son significativos-Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Clarke y sus ojos azules y su sonrisa de medio lado casi la dejaron sin aliento-Los tuyos lo son.

-La mayoría. Pero algunos simplemente son… arte-Acercó su rostro al suyo-Arte como tu…-Sintió sus mano acariciando su muslo y sonrió.

-Me pregunto a cuantas les has dicho eso.

-¿Crees que he estado con muchas?

-Probablemente…

-¿Aja?

-Eres muy buena… por lo que debes de tener práctica-Clarke rio divertida.

-Tú también lo eres-Su mano se desplazó hasta su vientre y luego bajó hasta su entrepierna-Dios… no me canso de tocarte…-Lexa cerró los ojos cuando los dedos de Clarke separaron sus pliegues, comenzando a moverse de forma sensual por su intimidad-Me encanta sentir lo húmeda que siempre estás… me encanta follarte, Lexa… podría hacerlo todo el día-Sus dedos se introdujeron al sentirla tan preparada y la morena gimió levantando la cadera, por la sensación.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró la mirada oscura de la rubia. Ambas sonrieron y los dedos de Clarke comenzaron a moverse en su interior.

-Me encantaría ser yo la que llene de arte tu piel, Lex…

-¿Qué?-Preguntó confundida haciéndola sonreír.

-El tatuaje…

-¿Sabes tatuar?

-Se hacer muchas cosas-Curvó los dedos penetrándola aún más y la morena se aferró a sus hombros-Y la mayoría las hago bien-Susurró luego sobre sus labios.

La morena gruñó aferrándose a sus hombros comenzando a mover la cadera con fuerza, buscando la liberación del placer que estaba atormentando su cuerpo de forma tan deliciosa.

Clarke contuvo el aliento, demasiado excitada por la forma en la que Lexa gemía y gritaba entregándose al momento.

Quería grabarlo para siempre en su mente. Quería esto, quería a Lexa así, a su lado, quería verla gritar y luego sonreír en sus brazos. Pero lo más importante era que quería despertar luego a su lado, escucharla reír, quería escuchar cosas de su pasado, de su presente y de su futuro.

Y en el momento en el que los músculos internos de Lexa apretaron sus dedos y las sacudidas sensuales de su cuerpo hacían que Clarke se abalanzara sobre sus labios, lo entendió.

Estaba enamorada de Lexa Woods.

* * *

Connor Woods adoraba su whiskey "en las rocas".

Meneó el vaso pensando en cuantas veces había ido allí a relajarse y tomar algo luego de salir de un día largo y estresante en la empresa.

Muchos podían alegar que nunca debió esforzarse demasiado porque sus padres eran personas de dinero. Quizás eso era cierto, lo que no era cierto era la parte en donde menospreciaban todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en la construcción de una empresa que ahora era una de las potencias mundiales.

¿Se había precipitado al retirarse y dejarlo todo a cargo de su única hija?

Quizás. Pero habían otras circunstancias que lo habían llevado a adelantar su jubilación. Y no podía negar que lo había pasado mas que bien en esos cruceros por el mar caribe con su esposa. Con la que tenía una relación amistosa más que otra cosa.

Eso Lexa no lo sabía. Pensaba que aún eran un matrimonio perfecto.

Connor sabía que a veces la chica solía ser bastante ingenua, pero sabía que en los negocios era un lince. Por eso le había confiado el trabajo de su vida. Por eso… y porque no concebía a alguien más siendo el Director Ejecutivo de Polaris Tech. Ni siquiera a Dante.

Lexa era mucho más manejable y moldeable que cualquier persona.

Vio justamente a Dante acercarse y se saludaron con un abrazo.

-Siento la tardanza, hemos tenido una reunión de última hora.

-Oh… las reuniones de última hora, las recuerdo.

-Por supuesto que lo haces, eras tú quien las convocaba-Ambos rieron y Connor pidió la misma bebida que él estaba tomando para su amigo y ex socio-¿Qué tal está Eloise?

-Aún por el caribe. Creo que no regresará hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses.

Dante le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Envíale mis saludos-Connor asintió.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Lexa?

Dante suspiró.

-Tu hija tiene carácter, eso te lo concedo.

Connor sonrió a medias.

-Sabes muy bien porque la puse allí en donde está.

Dante puso una mueca.

-Yo creo que estamos arriesgando demasiado…

-Haberte puesto a ti habría si arriesgado y lo sabes-Lo detuvo Connor con una mirada dura.

-La chica es inteligente, Connor.

-Lo sé. Es mi hija-Le dio un sorbo a su vaso-Pero Lexa no tiene por qué enterarse de nada.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo hace? ¿Crees que esté de acuerdo?

Connor miró al frente frunciendo los labios.

-Esperemos no tener que descubrir eso.

* * *

Lexa estaba caminando por el pasillo junto a Octavia quien le estaba hablando sobre algunos puntos importantes a tratar para ese día.

Vio a Lincoln acercarse y sonrió a medias. El hombre se veía aún más imponente con traje y corbata. Traía carpetas entre sus manos y su mirada estaba fija en Octavia.

Lexa pensó que se había acercado para hablar con su novia, pero la chica apartó la vista. Entonces se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo entre ellos.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Le preguntó Lincoln a su jefa.

Octavia se despidió con un silencioso asentimiento de cabeza y ellos entraron en la sala de juntas que en ese momento estaba vacía.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó la morena al ver como Lincoln miraba fijamente a Octavia mientras esta se alejaba.

-Pasa que no entiendo a las mujeres-Lexa rio entre dientes.

-Yo soy mujer y tampoco nos entiendo, no te preocupes.

El hombretón suspiró.

-Está muy extraña-Meneó la cabeza-Y no estoy seguro si es que yo he hecho algo o…-Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

-Todos estos días me ha dicho que tiene demasiado trabajo y que no puede salir o que llega muy cansada.

-Bueno, sí que hemos tenido mucho trabajo…-Intentó defender a su empleada.

-Pero eso antes no le importaba, Lex. Siento… que hay algo más.

Lexa miró seriamente a su amigo.

-Sácala a comer y habla con ella. Ten algún detalle, muéstrale que aun la quieres…

-Se lo digo a diario.

-A veces hacen falta más que palabras, Lin…

El chico se pasó la mano por la cabeza casi rapada.

-Ya. En fin… he venido a hablarte de algo muy serio.

Lexa frunció el ceño acercándose a la mesa en donde Lincoln había desplegado las carpetas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira aquí… y aquí…-Señaló dejando que su jefa leyera y analizara.

-Esto… no está bien-Levantó la vista mirándolo con alarma.

-Lo mismo pensé. Y créeme, yo no tengo nada que ver, esto viene de otro departamento. Los números están completamente descuadrados y en cuanto a la bolsa… mira no sé, no quiero encender alarmas, pero, creo que hay alguien aquí dentro que está jugando sucio.

Lexa apretó mucho la mandíbula.

-No voy a permitir esto en mi empresa-Dijo mirando a los trabajadores a través del vidrio-Voy a llegar al fondo de esto, te lo aseguro.

* * *

¿Estaba siendo una desesperada?

No, no es como si estuviera acosando a Clarke… y ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía cuál era su segundo apellido… o su edad… o de donde era. Generalmente cuando solían hablar luego del sexo o mientras miraban distraídamente la televisión en la sala de entretenimiento que tenía Lexa en su casa, mientras Clarke le hacía un masaje "sensual", era ella misma y no la rubia la que hablaba de todo o nada.

Era extraño sentirse tan… necesitada, de una persona de la que apenas conocía cosas.

Pero de eso se trataba ¿no? De no acercarse demasiado, de no conocer más que sus gemidos y la forma en la que le gustaba ser tocada.

El problema era que ya no sabía si podía seguir conformándose con eso.

Sacudió la cabeza encendiendo la calefacción.

Iba a pasar navidad y año nuevo en Los Ángeles, por trabajo. La verdad era que le encantaría despedirse de Clarke de forma… apropiada. Pero ese día la rubia no había respondido sus mensajes y Lexa se preguntaba si quizás estaba demasiado ocupada o simplemente ya no tenía tantas ganas de verla.

No iba tampoco a culparla o hacer un gran drama al respecto. De hecho ambas habían pactado que si alguna ya no quería seguir con lo que sea que tuvieran, se alejaría y le dejaría todo claro a la otra.

El problema era que Clarke no le había dejado nada claro.

Y a veces… solo a veces, a Lexa le daba la impresión de que la rubia intentaba decirle algo, pero no sabía el que, y no sabía si estaba relacionado con ellas o era algo más.

Condujo su auto calle abajo, dispuesta a buscarla como tantas otras veces.

Lo peor que podía pasar era que Clarke le dijera que ya se había aburrido de ella y que su propósito de año nuevo era buscar carne fresca. O quizás conseguirla ya con esa carne fresca.

Pero Lexa era de las que pensaba que era mejor quitar la banditas así. De golpe y sin pensarlo. Para que luego el dolor sanara y no fuese algo paulatino.

Se apeó del auto y la nieve hizo que le ardieran las mejillas.

Suponía que en L.A no tendría que soportar este frio inclemente. Al menos eso era algo bueno.

El bar como siempre estaba concurrido y ya estaba ambientado de forma navideña. Esa noche Lexa pensó que las luces brillaban como nunca y que la música estaba incluso más fuerte.

Vio a Raven en la barra, pero su rubia favorita no estaba.

La chica la vio enseguida y le regaló una enorme sonrisa mientras servía chupitos de tequila de manera graciosa.

Lexa se acercó a ella y la saludó, sobresaltándose cuando Raven se inclinó en la barra dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¿Buscas a la rubia, jefa?

-¿Estás por aquí?

-La vi ir hacia allí-Señaló-A tirar algunas cosas en la basura-Puso una mueca-Aunque está tardando más de lo normal.

Lexa se debatió entre quedarse a esperarla allí o ir directamente a buscarla.

¿Qué iba a decirle?

" _Hola Clarke, como no me has hablado más ni has respondido mis mensajes, he venido a buscarte como la tonta desesperada que soy para poder decirte adiós antes de irme a Los Ángeles…"_

Sonaba ridículo incluso dentro de su cabeza.

Se dijo que si se quedaba allí esperándola iba a arrepentirse y se iría. Así que finalmente decidió ir directamente a buscarla y hablar con ella allí afuera, sin el bullicio de la gente.

* * *

Clarke se frotó las manos maldiciendo internamente por no haberse traído los guantes antes de salir.

Cage le había dicho que debía hacer esto fuera del club. Allí en ese oscuro callejón.

Se había ganado la confianza de su jefe luego de su primer trabajo, en el que básicamente habían escoltado mercancía. Clarke aún no estaba segura de que se trataba porque no pudo acercarse demasiado a ella. Pero podía hacerse una idea.

Le sorprendió saber que el grupo de delincuentes que trabajaban para Cage era de lo más variado, e incluía gente muy joven y chicas, justo como ella. Eso le daba ventaja en muchas cosas.

La investigación seguía avanzando, y ella se había sentido muy tranquila al saber que Lexa no estaba involucrada directamente en nada, y que al contrario, no confiaba demasiado en Dante Wallace.

Se mordió el labio pensando en la morena y en lo que había descubierto que sentía por ella varias noches atrás.

Había sido un antes y un después.

Y sabía que debía alejarse cuanto antes.

Pero no podía… y sinceramente, no quería.

Quería a Lexa.

Maldijo y vio a alguien acercándose.

-¿Eres Clarke?-Preguntó el hombre y la chica asintió mirando como este sacaba un arma de su chaqueta.

Se puso en guardia pero el chico le tendió el arma.

-Cage quiere que tengas esto de forma permanente.

Clarke frunció el ceño.

¿Eso era?

-¿Y por qué no me la ha dado el?

El hombre rio.

-Cage no toca las armas-Bufó impaciente-¿Vas a cogerla o no? No está registrada ni nada.

Clarke cogió el arma.

-¿Cuáles son las instrucciones?

-En el muelle esta noche a las siete-Le tendió un móvil-Este será tu otra herramienta de trabajo, no lo pierdas y cógelo siempre. A Cage no le gusta cuando no le cogen el teléfono.

La rubia asintió.

-Tenemos nuevo trabajo para ti, pero te lo haremos saber esta noche.

-Muy bien.

El hombre se puso una capucha y simplemente se fue.

Clarke se dijo que ese callejón era perfecto para ese tipo de encuentros clandestinos y fortuitos.

Pero no quería acostumbrarse demasiado a ello.

Se giró metiendo el arma en la parte de atrás de su pantalón y caminó hacia la puerta, encontrándose dentro con unos ojos verdes que la miraban con confusión y… algo más.

¿Habría visto o escuchado algo Lexa?

Mierda.

* * *

 **Déjenme** **saber que les parece la historia hasta ahora. Se que es bastante diferente a mi historia anterior al no estar tan enfocada en el romance sino tener otras cosillas... pero espero que la estén disfrutando.**

 **¿Habrá visto o escuchado algo Lexa?**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! gracias por todos los comentarios.**

 **:)**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke cerró la puerta a su espalda cuando Lexa dio un par de pasos atrás. El ruido de la música se escuchaba ahogado en las paredes.

-Creo que no debí venir…-Murmuró la morena.

-Lexa…-Tragó hondo-Lo que sea que oíste…-Apartó la vista.

-Estoy… intentando analizar qué es lo que acabo de escuchar-Se mordió el labio-¿Estás metida en cosas ilegales, Clarke?

-Lo siento…

Lexa negó con la cabeza.

-No sientas nada. No es como si me debieras alguna explicación.

Clarke la miró sintiendo de pronto el arma que tenía en su espalda muy pesada.

-¿Qué has escuchado?

-Un poco…-Ladeó la cabeza-No pensé… ¿Qué haces, Clarke? Tu…-Apretó los labios-Olvídalo, supongo que no soy nadie para darte un sermón sobre cómo aprovechar tu vida y tu talento-Se cruzó de brazos-Ni siquiera deberías estar en este bar sirviendo tragos. Eres una mujer sumamente inteligente y con mucho talento.

-Es complicado ¿vale?-Clarke se acercó a ella y Lexa increíblemente no se apartó.

La miró desde su preciosa altura y Clarke se sintió casi mareada con el olor de ese perfume caro que ya adoraba.

Sentía que le dolía el corazón. Quería contarle todo, quería sacárselo de adentro. Pero no podía. Era demasiado peligroso para ella y comprometería enormemente la misión.

-Seguro que lo es-Asintió la otra chica-Pero quizás debiste darme una advertencia… decirme algo…

-¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¿Qué tengo dos trabajos y que uno es un poco menos legal?-Rio irónicamente-Las chicas como tú no están con chicas como yo, ojos verdes. No en el mundo real.

-¿Las chicas como yo?

-Eres hermosa, exitosa e increíblemente talentosa-Levantó la mano acariciando la mejilla de Lexa, quien se estremeció-Creo que está más que claro la química que tenemos… y como hemos disfrutado enormemente…

-Pero…

-Pero tú no quieres estar con alguien como yo-Acarició sus labios con el pulgar y Lexa cerró los ojos.

Quería decirle que se equivocaba, que si quería estar con ella. Que incluso había venido a despedirse antes de irse por navidad, joder. Pero no podía. La verdad era que no quería a nadie así de peligroso en su vida.

Era verdad que al principio los tatuajes y toda esa pose de chica mala la había enloquecido. Desde el primer momento en el que había visto a Clarke y que la rubia le había hablado con esa sensualidad y ese encanto, había caído como la abeja en la miel.

Pero ella no había sido criada para estar en mundo así. Ella había sido educada para ir a las mejores universidades y para ser la Directora Ejecutiva de una de las empresas más importantes en cuanto a tecnología.

Lexa había jurado que nunca se metería en cosas ilegales, nada de desfalco, nada de lavado de dinero, que sería una persona honesta… y ahora que se había enterado que dentro de su compañía alguien estaba jugando sucio… se sentía enferma.

Odiaba a los que no jugaban limpio de la misma forma en la que odiaba a los mentirosos.

-No me gusta enterarme de las cosas así, Clarke-Fue lo que respondió al abrir los ojos.

-Solo nos calentábamos mutuamente, preciosa, ¿querías que te contara mi vida?-Clarke sabía que esas palabras habían sonado duras. Y lo supo al ver como los ojos de Lexa cambiaban, volviéndose tristes-Estas cosas no le incumben a nadie.

-Lo entiendo-Lexa apartó la mano que Clarke aun tenía en su mejilla-Entiendo perfectamente que somos… lo que sea que somos. Pero si estás metida en cosas peligrosas debiste decírmelo, porque de cierto modo también me ponía en peligro a mi ¿no?

-Lo hace-Asintió Clarke dando un paso hacia adelante cogiendo a Lexa por la cintura. Se estaba muriendo por besarla-Quizás… he sido egoísta. Pero ya sabes que me encantas y…-Se mojó los labios-Me encanta besarte y escuchar los sonidos que haces cuando…

-Clarke, basta-Lexa intentó apartarla pero la rubia la cogió con más fuerza de la cintura.

-No fue mi intención fallarte, ojos verdes. Mi única intención fue darte el mayor placer posible ¿lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo, pero…

Clarke rozó sus labios y Lexa contuvo la respiración sintiendo su corazón martillar con fuerza sobre su pecho.

La rubia succionó su labio inferior y Lexa se perdió en la sensación.

Quería esto. Quería esto por más tiempo y sentía que de pronto, de la nada… todo se había acabado. Porque no podían seguir viéndose… porque Clarke de alguna forma se había vuelto alguien peligrosa… aunque Lexa sabía que no era nada peligrosa.

Que el único peligro que tenía era lo mucho que la excitaba con la forma en la que la tocaba y la besaba. Como en ese momento.

Abrió la boca con un gemido que no pudo contener y sintió los dedos de Clarke clavándose en su cintura.

Fue ella la que empujó a la rubia dejándola contra la pared, devorando casi con rabia sus labios. Sabiendo que eso era, eso era todo lo que se llevaría de la breve y caliente relación que habían compartido.

Clarke gruñó de satisfacción cuando sintió como Lexa rozaba su cuerpo con el suyo.

Adoraba cuando Lexa se transformaba en esa mujer apasionada que ella ya conocía tan bien, y dejaba un poco de lado su timidez y seriedad. Se sentía de pronto afortunada por haber sido testigo de lo que Lexa Woods era realmente capaz de hacer.

Lexa se sobresaltó cuando sintió el arma en la baja espalda de la rubia, y se apartó mirándola asombrada.

Clarke no apartó la vista esta vez.

-Es mejor que no hagamos esto más difícil, preciosa. Tú tienes una vida de éxito por delante y yo no pinto nada en ella…

Lexa respiraba de forma entrecortada.

-¿Crees…?-Comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo apartándose-Da igual-Se alisó el traje.

Parecía muy decepcionada.

 _Si tan solo supieras toda la verdad… me odiarías._

-Dímelo-La incitó la rubia.

-Es mejor que me vaya, Clarke-Se miró las botas-Había venido a despedirme por navidad, pero… supongo que esto es una despedida definitiva.

-Sabes que es lo mejor para ti…

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Es por dinero? Yo podría ayudarte a conseguir…

-No-La detuvo Clarke-Te dije que era complicado.

-Esa es la excusa de las personas que están en un lugar donde saben que no deberían estar.

-Esto es lo que hago, ojos verdes. Esta es mi vida. Esto es lo que ha dejado el sistema.

-¿Has estado en la cárcel?

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

-Tienes razón, supongo que no hará ninguna diferencia porque al final del día es allí donde acabarás-Clarke se sorprendió ante eso-Lo sabes ¿verdad?

-No me va a pasar nada, no te preocupes.

-No me preocupo. Te lo informo como una ciudadana que odia las cosas ilegales.

-Lexa, es importante que no digas nada sobre lo que has escuchado…

-No voy a decir nada, tranquila. Lo único que voy a decirte es que pienses lo que estás haciendo. Creo que eres mucho más que esto.

-Tú has tenido una vida fácil, ojos verdes…

-Eso no es excusa.

-Lo es.

Lexa suspiró colocándose los guantes.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Clarke no sabía si por la molestia, el frio o el beso que acababan de compartir.

-Aléjate de mí, Lexa.

La morena la miró con los ojos brillantes.

La rubia se preguntó si tendría ganas de llorar, porque ella definitivamente las tenía.

Clarke estuvo tentada a abrazarla pero no lo hizo, permaneció allí mirándola sin expresión.

-Consigue a alguien que esté a tu altura.

-Soy bastante alta.

Clarke sonrió a medias por la ironía de esas palabras.

-Eso es cierto.

Se miraron durante segundos que parecieron horas, ninguna era capaz de moverse.

-Adiós, Clarke.

-Adiós, ojos verdes.

Y mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, Clarke odió por primera vez en su vida su trabajo como agente encubierto.

* * *

 _2 meses después…_

Clarke estaba mirando fijamente la pizarra del caso. Sentía el subidón propio de tener evidencias y enlaces nuevos. Esas semanas se había convertido en la mano derecha de Cage, y poco a poco había ido recopilando información muy valiosa.

Había hablando con Kane y muy pronto podrían emboscar uno de las operaciones de su jefe. Clarke ya había confirmado que era droga lo que transportaba, dentro de tabacos, para pasar desapercibida.

Además Cage lavaba dinero en el bar y su padre Dante, junto con alguien más que aún estaban intentando descubrir, también lo hacía. Por supuesto dentro de la empresa.

Clarke se había contactado con Miller quien le había confirmado un par de cosas. Y la más importante era que la misma Lexa, había estado investigando por su cuenta. No es que toda la empresa lo supiera, es que Miller, al estar infiltrado en la parte informática, se había dado cuenta de todo.

A la rubia le preocupaba que Lexa hurgara cosas que no entendía, cosas peligrosas, y que acabara muerta. Pues no sería la primera vez. Por eso necesitaba atrapar a todos los involucrados.

Pensar en Lexa hizo que apretara con fuerza la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano.

La extrañaba.

Y no solo su cuerpo, o sus gemidos, o la forma en la que sabía su intimidad…

Extrañaba sus sonrojos, la forma en la que las gafas siempre se bajaban por el puente de su nariz y sobre todo su sonrisa. Su sonrisa en todas sus expresiones.

Adoraba hacerla reír.

Pero como puedes hacer reír a alguien y a la vez ponerla en peligro. Porque si siguiesen juntas… indudablemente habrían acabado en una relación. Lo había sabido desde el momento en el que había aceptado que estaba enamorada de la morena.

Y le dolía el corazón, dolía como un hijo de puta.

Pero este era su trabajo, para esto había dado su vida.

El teléfono de prepago comenzó a sonar sobre la mesita de noche y se acercó cogiéndolo enseguida.

-Clarke-Era Miller-Te he enviado un correo encriptado. Revísalo, es urgente.

-Hecho.

Clarke cogió su portátil, que también tenía clave encriptado y entró, utilizando el programa que usaba el FBI para analizar la información.

Y lo que encontró allí la dejó con la boca abierta.

* * *

Lexa no solía visitar la casa de sus padres en Nueva York. No porque no quisiera, sino porque ellos casi no Vivian allí y porque realmente no tenía tiempo. Pero esa noche, su madre le había rogado prácticamente que fuese a cenar ya que acababa de llegar por fin de su gira de cruceros por el Caribe.

Miró a su alrededor, como siempre habían hecho cambios. Su madre no podía estar quieta y adoraba remodelarlo todo.

La habitación que una vez había tenido allí en aquella casa, ahora era un cuarto de lectura.

Le dejó el abrigo a la empleada de su madre, ya estaban en Febrero y por suerte la nieve y el frio templado ya se estaba extinguiendo.

-¡Lexa, mi amor!

Eloise entró con su ráfaga colorida y su increíble cabello rubio.

Su madre siempre había sido el alma de la fiesta donde sea que llegara. Tenía un carácter totalmente opuesto al suyo y era una de las razones por las que Lexa la adoraba.

Se dejó abrazar por los cálidos brazos de su madre y sonrió, recordando todo el cariño con el que había crecido.

Nunca sabría quiénes eran sus padres biológicos, pero no le hacía falta. Sus padres eran todo lo que necesitaba, aunque no la hubiesen engendrado.

-¿Cómo es que estas más alta cada vez que te veo?

Lexa puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mamá, tengo veintinueve años, dudo mucho que pueda crecer más.

-Bueno, no se sabe-Cogió el rostro de Lexa entre sus manos-Mira que preciosa estás. Y hablando de edades… ¿no crees que es hora de que te cases y me des nietos?

-Mamá…

-Sabes que tengo razón-Puso una mueca-Seguramente muchas chicas están dispuestas a ser tu esposa, cariño.

Eloise habia sido la primera en aceptar la sexualidad de su hija, y aunque a su padre le había costado un poquito más, finalmente lo había hecho.

Pero su madre era de las que incluso le buscaba posibles pretendientes…

-De hecho, ¿recuerdas a Veronica? Pues ella y su familia vendrán, y tienen una hija preciosa que se acaba de graduar de Harvard…

-Dime que no has…-Se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de los invitados y Lexa se giró observando como su madre los recibía.

Recordaba perfectamente a Veronica, de hecho de las amigas de su madre, no era su favorita. Venia acompañada de su esposo y de una chica alta y muy guapa. Lexa no pudo evitar mirarla más de lo que debería.

Tenía los ojos marrones más bonitos que había visto nunca y sus facciones eran suaves y finas. La chica levantó la vista y Lexa se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que la había mirado de forma demasiado evidente.

Se acomodó las gafas y miró al suelo azorada.

-Lexa, querida-Veronica se acercó saludándola junto a su marido-Creo que no conoces a Marian, nuestra hija-Lexa estiró la mano y la chica sonrió a medias estrechándola.

-Un placer conocer a una leyenda-Le dijo haciendo que Lexa se sonrojara aún más.

Todos se adentraron y esperaron a que Connor llegase para comenzar a cenar.

Su madre se encargó de amenizar la cena, como siempre, con historias divertidas sobre el crucero, mientras Lexa tomaba mucho vino para relajarse y cruzaba miradas con Marian.

No había pensado en estar con nadie desde aquella despedida con Clarke… y al volver de las "vacaciones" de invierno (ella en realidad no tenía vacaciones nunca) se había sentido muy tentada a preguntarle a Octavia por su amiga.

Supuso que su asistente no tenía ni idea de las actividades ilícitas de la rubia. O eso quería creer. Realmente no era su problema, pues la morena seguía haciendo un trabajo estupendo. Aunque tenía que aceptar que últimamente la veía bastante distraída.

Ahora estaba comenzando a sentir ese hormigueo cuando conoces a alguien interesante.

Luego del postre, ella y Marian caminaron por el jardín con una copa en la mano, tras una sugerencia de Eloise para que Lexa le mostrara las hermosas flores que coleccionaba.

-Mi madre está empeñada en emparejarme, espero que no te sientas incomoda-Comenzó a decir y la chica rio.

Lexa se dio cuenta de que tenía una risa muy bonita. Se preguntó qué edad tendría. No parecía menor de los veinticuatro años.

-Para nada. La verdad es que… tengo muchas ganas de conocerte, Lexa-Ambas se miraron.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres interesante, exitosa y sumamente guapa.

Lexa sonrió sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

-Tu, por lo que me han dicho no te quedas muy atrás. Graduada con honores en Harvard, con un negocio propio…

-Que puedo decir…-Se detuvo oliendo las flores que empezaban a nacer otra vez, luego del invierno-Creo que la vida está para comérsela de un bocado-Miró los labios de Lexa sin ningún disimulo-¿No crees?

Lexa sonrió.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

* * *

Raven no podía concentrarse en lo que Clarke le estaba diciendo en ese momento, porque solo podía ver como Octavia bailaba sonriente, colgada del cuello de su novio.

Adoraba a Licoln, de verdad, sabía que él quería muchísimo a Octavia y Raven como su amiga, estaba feliz de que la chica consiguiera a alguien fantástico. Pero los celos que la estaban consumiendo no eran nada fantásticos.

Claro que todo era una tremenda tontería. Lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía. Sobre todo luego de lo ocurrido en navidad.

Había sido en año nuevo.

Desde el beso las cosas habían estado bastante tensas y Raven se odiaba a si misma por haberse dejado llevar por la tentación y por el par de chupitos de vodka que tenía encima y haber besado a su amiga.

Eran amigas por dios.

¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza al arruinarlo todo de esa forma?

Bueno, lo que le había pasado era que se había dado cuenta de que Octavia la deseaba de la misma forma en la que ella deseaba a la de los ojos verdes… y eso la había encendido muchísimo.

Se había regresado a su casa luego de que estuviera lista y libre de ratas, y habían pasado varios días antes de que por fin hablaran. Pero no hablaron del tema, Octavia quería hacer como si no hubiese pasado, pero había pasado.

Y esa noche de fin de año, lo constataron.

-¿Está todo listo?-Raven había entrado a la cocina del piso de Octavia en donde estaba celebrando una fiesta de fin de año. Todos estaban allí. Incluso Clarke quien últimamente parecía bastante alejada y perdida, pero había dicho que no se perdería la fiesta por nada.

La de los ojos verdes la había mirado por encima del hombro, y Raven había notado como su cuerpo se tensaba.

Odiaba eso.

-Sí, estoy sirviendo las copas para brindar.

-Venga, te ayudo.

Se puso a su lado sirviendo el champan en silencio. Levantó la vista y vio que Octavia parecía agitada.

-Vale, ya está-Dijo entonces enfadada-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, Octavia.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó la otra chica concentrada.

-El no mirarme cuando me hablas.

-Estoy ocupada…

Raven le quitó la otra botella de champan y sus dedos se rozaron.

-Es hora de que hablemos.

Octavia miró hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que no viniese nadie.

-Creo que no es el mejor momento.

-Sí que lo es.

-Raven, no…

-O, por favor. Estoy harta de que huyas de mí.

-No seas tonta, no huyo…-Se calló cuando Raven se acercó a ella, arrinconándola contra la encimera.

-¿No?

-Raven, lo que pasó…

-Fue una tontería.

-Si-Ambas se miraban los labios con un deseo poco velado.

-Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en tus labios, O… y en tu sabor…-Su mano acarició la cintura de la de los ojos verdes, sintiendo su calor a través de la tela de su ajustado vestido.

Acercó su rostro al de Octavia y esta no hizo ademan de apartarse.

-No deberíamos…

-No, no deberíamos.

Pero unió sus labios con los de Octavia irremediablemente y sus manos se hundieron en sus glúteos, apretándolos, subiendo por su cintura y su espalda.

La cogió por la cintura sin dejar de devorar sus labios y ambas dieron un par de pasos, entrando en un pequeño cuarto que Octavia usaba como alacena y en donde tropezaron con artículos de limpieza.

Pero a Raven no le importaba demasiado, solo le importaba esto, solo le importaba O.

Sus manos se metieron sin pedir permiso debajo del vestido de Octavia y cuando la escuchó gemir en su oído, ya no pudo parar.

Y luego, lo habían repetido. Muchas veces.

El problema era que nunca lo hablaban. Y Raven, aunque estuviera disfrutándolo mucho, ya no sabía en donde estaba parada.

¡¿Qué coño eran?!

-Está a punto de darte una apoplejía-Clarke se puso en su línea de visión, tapándole a la pareja que aun bailaba.

-¿Mmm?-Preguntó la morena dándole un gran trago a su cerveza.

Habían salido de fiesta para alegrar el día y estaba resultando ser una mierda con todos los celos que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Desde cuándo estáis liadas?-Eso hizo que escupiera la cerveza y esta le saliera por la nariz.

Clarke rio pasándole una servilleta.

-¿Perdona?

-Oh, vamos-Puso los ojos en blanco-Se os nota. Bueno, yo que os conozco bastante bien, lo noté desde hace tiempo.

Raven la miró de reojo. No solía cortarse al hablar de sus rollos y sus ligues, pero con O era diferente.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle una palabra a Octavia.

Clarke amplió la sonrisa tomando de su cerveza.

-Entonces…

-Desde Diciembre.

-Mmm-La rubia miró hacia la pista-¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente?

-Lo que te estás imaginando.

-¿Y el novio?

Raven se encogió de hombros.

-Allí lo tienes… manoseándola y…-Apretó la mandíbula.

-Nunca te había visto así.

-Este tema me tiene mal, tía. O siempre fue mi amiga y ahora las cosas han cambiado y no sé qué coño está pasando…

-¿Habéis hablado?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Creo que voy a tener que hacer de intermediaria.

-Como se entere que te he contado…

-Bueno, técnicamente no me lo has contado tu-Rio divertida, pero luego se puso algo seria.

-¿Estás bien? Es raro que no estés bailando…

Clarke miró distraída su botella.

¿Estaba bien?

No lo tenía claro.

Habían pasado muchas cosas y todo está desembocando a un final al que no sabía si estaba preparada para llegar.

Cuando Cage fuese apresado y Dante y su cómplice fuesen expuestos, entonces ella tendría que decirle adiós a esta vida, a sus amigas, a Le…. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tal con la jefa?-Le dio un puntapié levantando las cejas de forma picara.

Clarke negó seria.

-Eso está acabado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si hacíais una pareja súper caliente.

-Es… una larga historia.

Raven miró a lo lejos.

-Pues espero que no hayáis acabado en malos términos, porque allí está… y no está sola.

Clarke giró la vista y la vio entrar con una chica digna de una portada de revista.

Y entonces se unió al club de los celos junto a Raven.

* * *

 **Ha comenzado el drama y han aparecido los celos. ¿Quien mas se quiere unir al club de Raven y Clarke? jajaja**

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios! me alegra saber que están disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	13. Chapter 13

Lexa no sabía que estaba haciendo en ese club de moda. Ella no solía asistir a ese tipo de lugares porque en general no le gustaban. Pero Marian había insistido muchísimo y la verdad era que sí que necesitaba despejarse un poco.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se habían conocido y Lexa había descubierto que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. Claro que Marian no la hacía reír ni despertaba el fuego en su interior que solía despertar Clarke… sacudió la cabeza y maldijo por estar pensando una vez más en la rubia.

Debía dejar de hacerlo. Clarke estaba oficialmente fuera de su vida. No necesitaba peligro, no necesitaba drama… y realmente la propia rubia había estado bastante "feliz" al deshacerse de ella. ¿Por qué ella tendría que estar sufriendo?

Tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo y en la chica que ahora le estaba sonriendo mientras le tendía un mojito.

Marian era inteligente y podían hablar de cosas con las que no podía hablar con nadie más… pero en eso momento la cabeza de Lexa era un hervidero, y no le apetecía hablar demasiado.

Había estado investigando y estaba en un noventa por ciento segura de que la persona que estaba desfalcando dentro de la empresa era Dante. Un frio había recorrido su espalda, porque en el fondo ella siempre lo había sabido. Estaba esperando encontrar una prueba definitiva para poder echarlo. Además ya había puesto al tanto a su equipo legal para no quedar mal parada en todo eso, ya que al fin y al cabo, era su empresa.

Se preguntaba por qué su padre confiaba tanto en ese hombre. Se notaba de que calaña estaba hecho… y su hijo también. Para el que trabajaba Clarke… el pensamiento de la rubia una vez más, hizo que pusiera mala cara.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Marian moviendo los hombros al ritmo de la música. Tuvo que acercarse mucho para que Lexa la escuchara y la de los ojos verdes sintió su aliento cerca de su cuello.

-Sí, solo… cansada. Ya te lo había dicho-Se excusó y la vio poniendo una mueca.

-Pareces más bien estresada.

Sí que lo estaba. Y su cura anti estrés ya no estaba, así que…

-Un poco.

-Entonces deberíamos bailar.

Lexa la miró azorada y luego rio.

-Yo no bailo.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó asombrada.

-Porque no sé cómo-Siguió riendo y le dio un par de tragos a su mojito, acomodándose luego las gafas.

-No me lo creo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tienes cara de saber mover las caderas bastante bien.

Ese comentario hizo que Lexa carcajeara sonrojándose mucho.

-La verdad es que no.

-Bueno, yo te puedo enseñar…

-No creo…-Marian ya se estaba poniendo de pie y la había cogido del brazo.

-No aceptare un no por respuesta esta noche, Lex-Le susurró al oído y acabó haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

Lexa sintió sus mejillas arder pero cuando estuvo rodeada de todos esos cuerpos moviéndose en la pista, se sintió un poco más libre, ya que nadie la estaba mirando a ella.

Sintió las manos de Marian en sus caderas y se dejó llevar por la música.

* * *

Clarke bebió un gran trago de su nueva cerveza y apretó mucho la mandíbula.

-Tienes mala cara-Se burló Raven y Clarke la fulminó con la mirada-Están tocando tu mercancía, Clarkie…

-En primer lugar, Lexa no es una mercancía. Y en segundo lugar indudablemente no es mía.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Y por qué te está palpitando ese venita en la frente como cada vez que estás muy molesta?

La rubia apretó con fuerza la botella, tanto que pensó que le iba a estallar en las manos.

-Porque… pensé…-Resopló con frustración-Pensé que había dejado… da igual.

Raven rio disfrutando de aquello.

-Pensaste que le costaría más superarte ¿no?

-No es eso.

Pero sí que lo era.

No es como si Clarke hubiese pensado que Lexa tenía que estar sola por un año ni llorar por ella… de hecho, no estaba segura de sí la morena se había llegado a sentir en algún momento como ella… si había llegado a desarrollar sentimientos por ella. Nunca lo habían hablado, nunca habían llegado tan lejos… y por eso mismo ella no tenía derecho a sentirse así.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Esa mujer era la mujer de sus sueños, la mujer que aún tenía su corazón en un puño, y mientras bailaba con esa molesta chica con cuerpo de modelo, sentía que se lo estrujaba un poquito.

Tenía ganas de golpear cosas.

Pero a la vez sabía que estar lejos de Lexa era lo mejor. Lo mejor para la morena, lo mejor para ambas…

-Clarke, cálmate -Raven se acercó para susurrarle al ver que se había acabado ya la cerveza y estaba pidiendo otra.

-Creo que ahora mismo tú eres la única que me entiende en este lugar.

Raven puso una mueca observando como Octavia y Lincoln seguían bailando.

-Si bueno. Nuestras circunstancias son diferentes pero supongo que estamos en el mismo club.

-Me cago en todo-Dijo la rubia retorciéndose en el asiento al ver como esa flaca de pacotilla acercaba demasiado su rostro al de Lexa.

La morena parecía algo incomoda, pero no parecía molestarle demasiado su cercanía.

¿Sería su nueva pareja?

Sabía que Lexa no solía ser de ligues de una noche…

Apartó la vista diciéndose que no era su problema y bebió su cerveza casi de un trago.

Necesitaba mucho alcohol.

Lincoln y Octavia regresaron a la mesa, tenían mala cara y Octavia pidió enseguida un par de chupitos bebiéndose uno a penas sin respirar.

Vio como Raven le susurraba algo y Octavia asentía. Las vio cuchichear y notó la gran tensión sexual que desprendían.

Le daba bastante pena por Lincoln, porque además parecía no darse cuenta.

Solo esperaba que esas dos cabezonas resolvieran las cosas y no dañaran al chico mucho más. No se lo merecía.

Pero una vez más, ella era la menos indicada para juzgar a nadie.

Sintió que el alcohol se le había empezado a subir a la cabeza y que las ganas de acercarse y coger a Lexa por el brazo para estamparle un beso que hiciera que la flaca de pacotilla supiera quien mandaba, aumentaban al ritmo de la musica.

Las vio alejarse de la pista de baile y notó que la otra chica iba al baño.

Era su oportunidad.

* * *

Octavia sabía que estaba siendo una cobarde y una persona despreciable.

Pero esa noche había estado teniendo un buen rato junto a su novio, hasta que este había comenzando a interrogarla sobre que le pasaba, sobre si estaba todo bien… pero lo peor había sido cuando la había besado y Octavia se había sentido jodidamente mal.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Raven le había preguntado enseguida si estaba bien cuando ella y Lincoln habían regresado a la mesa. Había asentido y su piel se había erizado por el contacto del aliento de la latina sobre su oído.

Lo anhelaba… anhelaba la forma en la que esos labios recorrían su piel.

Esto no estaba bien. Se iba a volver loca.

Quizás lo que necesitaba era alejarse de todo y de todos.

Levantó la vista cuando vio a Clarke levantándose sin decir nada y caminar hacia el lado contrario del local. Una mano hizo que la perdiera de vista.

-Si quieres decirme algo este es el momento, O-Le dijo Licoln que estaba bastante tomado.

-No, no lo es. Los dos hemos bebido demasiado.

-O, estoy cansado de sentir que pasa algo y no saber el que-La cogió con más fuerza del brazo.

-Me estás haciendo daño, Lincoln.

-Tú me estás haciendo daño con esta situación.

Octavia sabía que el chico no solía ser así. Que era el alcohol el que hablaba.

Y la frustración, supuso.

-Lin…-Intentó soltarse.

-Vayamos a otro sitio a hablar.

-Suéltame…

-Te ha dicho que la sueltes-Intervino Raven y Lincoln frunció el ceño.

-Raven, tú no te metas por favor.

-Me meto porque le estás haciendo daño-Lo empujó colocándose en frente de su amiga de forma protectora.

-Esto es cosa de dos.

-Vale, muy bien. Búscala cuando estés sobrio y calmado.

-Raven…-Intentó decir Octavia.

-No voy a permitir que te trate así.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar en el medio?-La cuestionó el chico.

-Porque Octavia es mi amiga y no voy a permitir…

-¡Es mi novia! Y tú no tienes…

-Lincoln, basta-Octavia se interpuso entre ambos-Estás haciendo un espectáculo.

El chico soltó el aire y se dejó caer en la silla dándole un trago a su whiskey en silencio.

-Tú ven conmigo-Le susurró a Raven quien miraba a Lincoln furibunda y ambas se fueron al baño.

* * *

Lexa colgó la llamada con uno de los inversionistas asiáticos y envió un par de correos rápidamente. Había aprovechado que Marian había ido al baño para salir y hacer la llamada que tenía pendiente. Sin duda no podía dejar de pensar en trabajo nunca, lo había aceptado desde hacía un tiempo.

Se giró para volver a entrar cuando se encontró con una pequeña rubia tapándole el paso.

Hacía meses que no la veía pero seguían quitándole el aliento.

Estaba vestida con una camiseta negra que ponía "Ride or die" y unos pantalones grises. Tenía el pelo suelto y estaba fumando un cigarrillo de forma casual. Aunque su mirada intensa le hizo saber a Lexa que aquel encuentro no era nada casual.

-Clarke…-Dijo sorprendida.

-Hola, ojos verdes-El humo salió de su nariz y la rubia lanzó el cigarrillo a un lado-Que casualidad…-Ladeó la cabeza.

-Demasiada… ¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Tranquila, no estoy haciendo nada ilegal aquí-Quiso bromear.

-Estás tomada…

-¿No lo estamos todos en este club?-Se acercó más a ella-¿Quién es esa chica con la que has venido?

Directo al grano.

Lexa frunció el ceño.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

-Porque necesito saberlo.

-Clarke…

La rubia suspiró.

-Me estás matando, ojos verdes. Me mata verte con esa flaca, ni siquiera es tan guapa…

-Tu y yo…

-Lo sé-Gruñó-Pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien al verte con alguien más porque… porque yo… dios, Lexa…-Lexa se dio cuenta de que ahora la rubia estaba muy cerca-Me tienes muy mal, preciosa-Sus dedos acariciaron su brazo-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en cuanto te necesito…¿tú me necesitas?-Se puso de puntillas rozando los labios de Lexa.

Sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Apartó el rostro cerrando los ojos, mientras se embriagaba con el olor a cigarrillo de su aliento.

-Clarke, no.

-¿Estás con ella?

-Ese no es tu problema.

-Dime que no estás con ella…

-Clarke, basta.

-Ella no te va a tocar como yo, preciosa. No te va a tocar como yo… no te va a…

Se detuvo y la cogió por cintura.

-Eres mía…-Sus labios se posaron en el cuello de Lexa quien no pudo apartarla, aunque se moría por hacerlo, el magnetismo que Clarke imponía en ella la enloquecía.

-No, no lo soy.

Lexa entreabrió la boca en la oscuridad del parking al sentir los labios de Clarke succionando su piel. Casi como si quisiera marcarla.

-Te necesito, Lex… y sé que tú a mí también. Puedo sentirlo en tu cuerpo. Ella no te va a llenar, no te va a tocar, no te va a follar como yo lo hago…-Lexa sintió como Clarke mordía su mandíbula y su boca rozaban su piel hasta quedar muy cerca de sus labios-Ella no soy yo.

El aliento de Clarke olía a cigarrillos y cerveza y eso la excitó muchísimo.

Cogió el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y la besó profundamente, gimiendo en su boca. Sintiendo que nada más importaba, que solo estaban ellas dos, que solo existían ellos dos.

Clarke tenía razón.

Obviamente aun no había pasado de un par de besos tontos con Marian, pero la realidad era que no sentía en su pecho lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, cuando los labios de Clarke devoraban los suyos con un beso sediento, un beso que estaba haciendo estragos en su vientre y su estómago, en donde sentía miles de cosas a la vez.

Nadie nunca iba a besarla como Clarke. Nadie nunca iba a tocarla como ella… la necesitaba, necesitaba sus besos. Lo cual era ridículo porque ella nunca había necesitado los besos de nadie. Ni siquiera cuando había creído estar enamorada de Costia. La anhelaba y la extrañaba, pero no la necesitaba como estaba necesitando a esa pequeña rubia que en esos momentos estaba acariciando sus piernas desnudas, ya que estaba usando un vestido ajustado color beige.

Sí, no era amante de los vestidos, pero ese le gustaba mucho y esa noche le apetecía. Por suerte había decidido no ponerse tacones, porque Clarke estaba usando sus botas de siempre y hubiese tenido que inclinarse demasiado para besarla.

Sin embargo, desde esa posición, podía sentir el cuerpo de la rubia arder contra el suyo, mientras su mano comenzaba a perderse en el interior de su muslo, hasta rozar su intimidad, gruñendo al sentirla caliente y húmeda.

-Siempre tan húmeda para mi… -Murmuró Clarke contra sus labios.

-Clarke…-Gimió-Pueden vernos-Jadeó cuando el otro brazo de Clarke la acerco aún más a su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres esto? ¿Me quieres dentro de ti, preciosa? Porque yo me estoy muriendo por tenerte, por sentirte en mi boca…

-Mmm Clarke… no, detente… -Clarke casi maldice cuando la mano de Lexa la detuvo y la morena se alejó.

Estaba prácticamente temblando de deseo de poseerla. Pero también estaba bastante tomada, y no era justo para Lexa.

Sin embardo, verla allí tan guapa… quería decirle como se sentía, quería gritárselo.

La vio intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

-Estoy aquí con otra persona y lo sabes.

Clarke apartó la vista sintiendo rabia.

-Lo sé. Pero…

-Tú misma me dijiste que no lo hiciéramos más difícil. Y ahora eres tú la que lo hace difícil. No puedes venir aquí a reclamarme nada.

Entonces Clarke volvió a mirarla intensamente.

-¿Es que no lo ves? Lo he intentado, he intentado alejarme pero… dios santo, te… -Se calló diciéndose a sí misma que esto era una locura ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que dejarla ir… tenía que…

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que alguien se acercaba y la primera reacción que tuvo fue la de defenderse. Estaba condicionada por el entrenamiento que había recibido durante años en la academia. Y los tragos que llevaba encima no ayudaban.

Cogió a la persona haciéndole una llave.

Vivía con miedo de que Cage descubriera su doble juego y que enviara a alguno de sus matones.

Sin embargo, el chillido de la persona no fue el de un matón.

-Clarke ¿estás loca?-Escuchó decir a Lexa- Suéltala.

La rubia miró a la visitante dándose cuenta de que era la estúpida flaca que estaba con Lexa.

-Joder-Se quejó la chica cuando Clarke la soltó, sobándose el brazo-¿Qué demonios, Lexa?

La morena pareció sonrojarse.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vamos-Le susurró.

-Lex, lo siento…

Pero ya las chicas se estaban alejando.

Clarke soltó una serie de improperios.

Lo peor era que al día siguiente, cuando no estuviese tan borracha, se iba a arrepentir aún más.

* * *

Raven colocó un mechón de pelo de Octavia detrás de su oreja mientras ambas estaban en los pasillos que daban hacia los baños.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó por segunda vez esa noche.

-No, no lo estoy-Octavia fue sincera.

-O…

-Raven, escucha-Ambas estaban muy cerca y se estaban muriendo por romper el pequeño espacio que aún las separaba-Esto tiene que acabar. Tu y yo… lo que sea que…-Tragó hondo-Tiene que acabar.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó Raven al oído.

Octavia se estremeció.

-Porque estoy con Lincoln.

-¿Le quieres?

Octavia la miró apretando la mandíbula.

-Sí, le quiero.

En realidad no estaba segura, pero quizás si se lo repetía terminaría creyéndoselo.

La otra chica se giró colocando la espalda en la pared.

-Entonces… ¿solo fui una diversión?

-No… Rae…

-No soporto verte junto a él, O. Y sabes que Lincoln siempre me ha gustado para ti… pero ya no. Ya no puedo. Porque te quiero para mí, solo para mí.

-Rae no…

-No quiero que esto acabe-Acarició su mejilla-No quiero dejar de tenerte.

-Lo siento-Negó-Es como tiene que ser.

-Tu no le quieres-Sentenció.

Raven entonces la besó haciendo que Octavia suspirara, pero la de los ojos verdes la apartó enseguida.

-Escógeme a mí, O…

Se miraron durante varios segundos de forma anhelante hasta que Octavia dijo:

-Me voy a ir con Lincoln ¿vale? Nos vemos luego.

Raven vio con tristeza como la chica se alejaba y apoyó la cabeza en la pared.

¿Quién demonios había inventado el amor?

Porque era una jodida mierda.

* * *

 **Parece que se ha ido todo a la mi$%%$ en este capitulo, lo se jajaja. Pronto se vendrán mas curvas pero les aseguro que estas cuatro y el pobre Lincoln resolverán todo. Solo hay que tener paciencia. Espero que de verdad estén disfrutando la historia, sobre todo ahora que las cosas se empiezan a enredar mas.**

 **Mil gracias como siempre por cada comentario y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	14. Chapter 14

Lexa colocó una taza de café cargado en frente de su amigo y empleado. Ambos se miraron serios y la morena se mordió el labio mirando los papeles esparcidos sobre el mesón.

Le había ordenado a Lincoln que revisara libro por libro, buscando irregularidades, buscando algo que pudiera terminar de culpar a Dante de todos los negocios sucios. El chico lo había hecho, y aunque esa noche tenía muy mala cara, había decidido asistir a la cita que tenían programada en casa de la morena para revisarlo todo.

-Entonces es definitivo-Dijo Lexa llevándose el dedo pulgar al entrecejo.

-Así es-Afirmó Lincoln dándole un sorbo al café. Esa semana había sido una autentica mierda.

Había pensado que las cosas con Octavia iban a poderse arreglar pero poco a poco se estaba convenciendo de que las cosas no estaban funcionando. Y él la quería, de verdad que sí, pero no soportaba verla infeliz a su lado.

Lexa apoyó ambas manos en el mesón meditando.

-Hablaré con mi equipo legal, ellos sabrán que hacer.

-Sabes que tienes que llevar esto a las autoridades ¿verdad?

Lexa levantó la vista.

-Lo sé, pero… la imagen de la empresa se verá comprometida-Negó lentamente-No puedo permitirlo… he invertido demasiado, demasiado trabajo, demasiadas horas sin dormir, demasiados años de mi juventud desperdiciados…-Cerró los ojos-¿Crees que mi padre sepa sobre esto?

Lincoln se reclinó en la silla.

-Nunca trabajé junto a tu padre, Lex, pero el especialista en finanzas que tenían antes que yo… debió darse cuenta de algo. Si yo lo hice…-Se encogió de hombros.

Lexa frunció el ceño.

¿Estaría su padre involucrado?

Ese pensamiento la aterraba.

No, no podía estarlo. Su padre no era esa clase de hombre, ella le conocía perfectamente.

Era su padre por dios. Nunca haría nada para dañarla a ella. Y estando en la presidencia toda la responsabilidad caía en su regazo…

El sonido de su móvil la sacó de sus turbios pensamientos.

Miró la pantalla y suspiró.

Era Marian, pero no estaba para nada de humor. No le apetecía hablar con nadie, y ciertamente se estaba dando cuenta que lo suyo con la chica no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Si, era muy guapa, encantadora, inteligente, estudiada… pero le faltaba algo. No despertaba en Lexa algo a lo que se había vuelto adicta: esa llama de pasión que te consume por dentro, que te consume los pensamientos y el alma.

Se preguntaba si llegaría a sentir algo así por alguien más que no fuese Clarke… sacudió la cabeza sacando enseguida a la rubia de su mente.

Es verdad que se había sentido tentada en el club, Clarke la enloquecía tan solo con su cercanía, tan solo con una mirada de esos ojos azules… pero esa noche se había dado cuenta de que la rubia estaba en un sitio oscuro, lo había visto en su mirada.

Realmente no la conocía. Se conocían sexualmente sí, pero no conocía nada de ella y ver la forma en la que había atacado a Marian la había puesto alerta. Quizás Clarke si era peligrosa después de todo.

Sin embargo, estaba segura de que sentía cosas muy fuertes por ella, y eso la asustaba muchísimo.

Deslizó el dedo sobre la pantalla del móvil para rechazar la llamada y miró de nuevo a su amigo quien parecía también pensativo.

-Esto hay que detenerlo, Linc.

-Ten cuidado-Ladeó la cabeza-Algo me dice que nos estamos metiendo en terreno desconocido…

-No tengo otra alternativa. Es mi empresa. Es mi vida, el trabajo de toda la vida de mi padre.

-Hay cosas más importantes que el trabajo, Lex… como por ejemplo, seguir con vida.

-Nadie tiene porque enterarse de esto.

-Sabes que cuentas con mi discreción. He intentado hacerlo todo lo más silenciosamente posible.

Lexa asintió.

-Gracias-Estiró la mano y cogió la de su amigo quien asintió en forma de reconocimiento.

* * *

Connor Woods odiaba los jardines. Le parecían un criadero de mosquitos y animalejos varios. Además, ¿Qué gratificación tenía la gente con sentarse a mirarlos? Pensó mientras estaba en la oficina de su casa en Nueva York mirando por el gran ventanal.

Hacia un buen día, pero él prefería estar dentro, pensando, cavilando.

Las cosas se estaban empezando a torcer. Lexa estaba comenzando a sospechar. Quizás había subestimado a su hija.

Escuchó que alguien entraba pero no se inmutó, siguió allí de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Supongo que vas a hacer algo al respecto-Escuchó la voz y ladeó la cabeza, notando como las flores comenzaban a salir otra vez luego del invierno.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Preguntó sin más.

-Lo que sea, al menos por una vez en tu vida, Connor-El hombre se giró encontrándose con su todavía esposa.

Eloise siempre había sido una mujer alegre y risueña puertas afuera, pero en ese momento su mirada podía congelar y volver en piedra hasta al hombre más valiente. Era alguien capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mantener su estatus social. Vivía de las apariencias, vivía del lujo… vivía del poder. Justo como él. Y quizás por eso ambos habían congeniado tan bien al inicio. Hasta que los problemas llegaron debido a la infertilidad de su esposa. Entonces habían decidido adoptar y Lexa había llegado. Pero la pequeña Lexa no pudo evitar que su matrimonio como tal, se destruyera… aunque frente a ella fuesen unos padres amorosos y felices.

Lexa no podía quejarse de su infancia y de su vida en general. La habían sacado del sistema, le habían dado lujos, una educación envidiable, la había educado a su imagen y semejanza…

Le había dado todo a la maldita mocosa y ahora ella metía sus narices donde no la llamaban. ¿No se podía limitar a hacer su trabajo como joven promesa?

No lo iba a negar, se sentía muy orgulloso de ella. Pero nunca la había llegado a querer como hija propia. Y nunca le perdonaría a su esposa que no le diera un hijo con su sangre.

¿Qué por habían seguido casados?

Porque juntos eran poderosos, juntos eran más fuertes.

-No me gusta tu tono, cariño-La mujer se acercó sentándose de forma seductora sobre el escritorio de madera pulida.

-Estoy cansada de ser yo la que siempre te salva el culo-Connor apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Vas a sacármelo siempre en cara?

-Siempre que pueda-Asintió-Porque te recuerdo que lo hice por ti, por nosotros… cuando tu no tuviste las agallas.

-Lo hiciste porque estás jodidamente loca.

Eloise rio entre dientes.

-Una loca no asesina a alguien y se sale con la suya, Connor.

El hombre miró de nuevo hacia el jardín.

-Odio este maldito jardín.

Eloise lo ignoró.

-Ponte los pantalones de una vez-Insistió-Y haz algo al respecto.

Connor que se había estado mordiendo la lengua se giró con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué asesine a nuestra hija como tú hiciste con Jake Griffin y su esposa?

La mujer lo miró sin inmutarse.

-Se tienen que tomar medidas con aquellos que se van de la lengua.

Connor sonrió a medias.

-Pudiste enviar a alguien a que hiciera ese trabajo, y sin embargo, decidiste hacerlo tú porque lo disfrutas.

-Tú también lo disfrutas, cariño-Se acercó a él acariciando su camisa-No me importa lo que tengas que hacer. Pero no pienso ir a la cárcel ni perder nada de esto-Señaló la enorme casa-Y mucho menos mi precioso jardín-Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios-Diles a esos perritos falderos de los Wallace que se encarguen.

-Tú no me das órdenes…

Eloise sonrió a medias.

-Sí que te las doy. ¿O se te olvida que gracias a mi Polaris Tech está donde está?-Se alejó-Puede que mi nombre no esté en ningún sitio, Connor… pero sin mí, tú y tu empresa no seríais nadie.

El hombre puso una mueca de desagrado al verla salir.

Lo peor de todo es que Eloise tenía razón.

* * *

Clarke estaba nerviosa. Lo cual no era normal en ella. Esa noche había pactado con Kane que intervendrían uno de los cargamentos de Cage. Clarke se había cerciorado que su jefe estuviera presente y así poderlo capturar con las manos en la masa.

La noche no era precisamente fría pero si había bastante viento. Clarke le dio una calada a su cigarrillo mientras ella y sus "compañeros" esperaban a su jefe y esperaban el cargamento. Se suponía que era uno importante. Esta vez no se trataba solo de droga. Se trataba de drogas y armas. Clarke estaba realmente impresionado por las formas que tenían de hacer que llegara todo sin ser detectado por las autoridades portuarias.

Bueno, eso se acabaría esa noche.

Escuchó como los chicos hablaban del partido de los Yankees de esa noche. De forma natural, como si no estuvieran esperando un cargamento ilegal armados hasta los dientes, como si estar allí fuese otro día en la oficina.

Se suponía que en todo el paripé que se armaría esa noche, ella también seria encarcelada, para no levantar sospechas y para parecer una más de toda esa banda de delincuentes.

-¿No se está retrasando demasiado el jefe?-Preguntó de forma casual dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-No estamos seguros de que venga…-Respondió uno de los chicos-Al parecer ha surgido algo de última hora…

-¿Y quién va a supervisar…?

Aquel mundo de movía por posiciones.

Ninguno de los que estaban allí tenía la autoridad necesaria a los ojos de Cage para dar el visto bueno al cargamento. Su mano derecha, Emerson, estaba en otra operación en Chicago. Así que el mismo Cage se encargaría de estar allí para aprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

-Yo lo haré-Se giraron y vieron acercarse a Guillermo.

Clarke no estaba muy segura de donde había salido. Tenía tatuajes que probablemente lo vinculaban con la mafia mexicana, pero que hacia trabajando para Cage era un total misterio.

Sin embargo se alegraba de que estuviera allí, ya que podría ofrecer información sobre la mafia latina si era apresado.

No le gustaba nada que Cage no asistiera…

-El jefe ha dicho que vendría si tenía tiempo-Siguió diciendo Guillermo acercándose al grupo.

La mayoría de los presentes le tenían algo de aversión al latino. No por su etnia, sino porque era un recién llegado con aires de superioridad. Pero claro, Cage le había dado un rango y los demás tenían que respetarlo.

Bueno, al menos estaba la posibilidad de que asistiera.

Clarke esperaba que Kane estuviera escuchando todo a través del micrófono que estaba usando la rubia debajo de su camisa de cuadros.

Clarke llevó las manos a la visera de la gorra que estaba usando hacia atrás y removió los pies nerviosa.

Escucharon cierto ruido y notaron que se acercaban un par de pequeños yates sin luces.

Había llegado la hora.

Todos se acercaron y el movimiento de la misión comenzó.

La mitad del grupo debía quedarse en las periferias del puerto a vigilar. Aunque los guardias estaban más que sobornados por Cage para que le dejasen hacer todas actividades ilegales, aun así debían ser cuidadosos.

Clarke había estado al principio junto a ellos, aguardando fuera, lejos de lo que realmente pasaba con el cargamento.

Sin embargo esa noche tendría la oportunidad de participar.

Habían llevado un par de camiones donde meterían todo, ella era la encargada de manejar uno de ellos.

 _-Una rubia guapa como tú no tendrá problemas en transportar nada-Le había sonreído Cage, quien Clarke a veces tenía la sensación de que le tiraba la caña._

Claro que tenía claro que a ella no le gustaban los chicos.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra mientras que Guillermo supervisaba de cerca.

Clarke miró alrededor, preguntándose donde demonios estaría Kane y los refuerzos. Esperaba que no muy lejos.

Suponía que esperaría a que Cage hiciera acto de presencia.

Intentó actuar con la mayor normalidad posible, descargando las cajas de "tabaco" y llevándolas hasta el camión.

-Rubia-Guillermo se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente-El jefe quiere verte mañana.

 _No habrá mañana para ese hijo de puta_. Pensó Clarke.

-No hay problema-Asintió.

Siguieron trabajando con rapidez hasta que de pronto, Guillermo, que tenía una radio en la mano con la que se comunicaba con los que resguardaban en la parte exterior se puso tenso.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-He visto movimiento extraño-Decía uno de los chicos-Me parece…¡mierda!-Se escucharon golpes y Guillermo se giró enseguida.

-¡Misión comprometida! ¡Misión comprometida!

En ese momento todo se volvió un caos.

El auto de Cage entró al lugar como si le estuvieran persiguiendo.

Clarke miró alrededor maldiciendo, ¿Cómo podía Kane atacar de esa forma?, no era lo que habían acordado… pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era Cage, eran los hombre de Richard, quien se había convertido en el peor enemigo de su jefe.

Clarke desenfundó su arma y se puso en cubierto.

Entonces el escuadrón especial entró, al darse cuenta de que Cage sí que había asistido al lugar.

Todo se volvió un caos de disparos y gritos.

La rubia frunció el ceño. Todo se había ido a la mierda por culpa del imbécil de Richard.

Se asomó haciendo un par de disparos a ninguna parte. Realmente no podía colocarse de parte de ningún bando, y matar a alguien esa noche no estaba en sus planes.

Giró la vista notando que el auto de Cage daba media vuelta y comenzaba a irse.

Bellamy apareció y comenzó a dispararle a las ruedas acertando un par de disparos.

El auto derrapó y se estrelló contra una pila de cajas haciendo un gran estruendo mientras los disparos de parte y parte seguían.

Pronto el equipo táctico había ganado terreno por ser mayoría y sintió como alguien la empujaba colocándose sobre ella, diciéndole que estaba arrestada. Clarke se movió un poco intentando aparentar que se resistía.

-Golpéame-Le dijo al hombre que estaba sobre ella quien pareció dubitativo-Hazlo, ahora…-El hombre suspiró y la cogió del pelo estampando su rostro contra el duro asfalto.

Clarke gimió un poco adolorida.

Y su corazón latió de prisa cuando vio a Kane esposando a Cage, quien tenía una herida en la ceja, producto del pequeño accidente de auto.

* * *

Lexa salió de su despacho junto a su equipo legal, encabezado por Indra. La mujer era una de las mejores abogadas corporativas de Nueva York y Lexa estaba contenta de tener en su equipo.

Habían repasado todos los pasos a seguir durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

Tendrían que ser las autoridades las que llegaran al fondo de todo, pero sin duda, Lexa podría protegerse, aunque Indra estaba un poco nerviosa por algunos papeles que la morena había firmado a ciegas. Pero le había asegurado que lo arreglarían.

Los empleados no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, y pensaban que se trataba de una reunión de rutina, para revisar las acciones legales de la empresa sobre otros acontecimientos más normales.

Lexa se acercó a Octavia mirando su reloj.

-O, ¿tienes mis pasajes listos?

La de los ojos verdes buscó en el cajón estirando unos boletos de avión.

-Primera clase. Ida y vuelta, señorita Woods.

-Gracias, O. Supongo que nos vemos en cinco días.

Lexa tenía un viaje a Australia y otro a Nueva Zelanda que había retrasado debido a todo lo acontecido.

El jet de la familia estaba en reparaciones así que tendría que viajar en avión comercial.

-Antes de que se vaya…-Comenzó a decir la chica pero fue interrumpida por su móvil-Disculpe, señorita Woods-Arrugó la frente contestando-Raven, estoy trabajando…-Se paralizó-¿Qué? ¿Qué Clarke está en la cárcel?-Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

Lexa sintió su corazón desbocado al escuchar eso.

Lo sabía.

Era totalmente inevitable.

Quiso correr hasta donde estaba la rubia. Para ver si estaba bien y abrazarla y para decirle que era una tonta y una cabezota por seguir metida en cosas ilegales cuando podría estar haciendo algo de provecho con su vida.

Pero no podía, debía subirse a un avión…

-Sí, ya casi he salido, espérame e iremos juntas-Colgó la llamada y miró a Lexa-Lo siento… yo…

-¿Qué ha pasado con Clarke?-Preguntó enseguida. No era un secreto ni para Octavia ni para Raven que ambas…

-No lo sé muy bien, creo que se ha metido en algún problema legal.

Lexa sacó su móvil marcando rápidamente, haciendo una señal a Octavia para que esperara.

-Indra, necesito que subas otra vez-Miró a la otra chica-No sé si Clarke tendrá abogado pero Indra podrá conseguirle el mejor. Corre por mi cuenta.

-Señorita Woods…

-Por favor-Insistió-Tengo que tomar un vuelo en media hora y me tranquilizaría saber que Clarke está en buenas manos.

Octavia asintió.

-Antes, quería decirle que su padre ha estado aquí.

Lexa frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace una hora. Le he dicho que estaba en una reunión. No me ha dejado ningún mensaje.

-Muy bien. Gracias, O. Ya le llamaré.

Ambas se despidieron y Lexa bajó, ya que tenía un auto esperándola para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Miró el cielo. Estaba nublado.

Justo como esa noche.

Esperaba que de verdad Clarke estuviera bien. Sentía un dolor en el pecho al pensar que estuviera en una situación así. Quería ir ella misma y sacarla, llevársela lejos… demostrarle que la vida puede ser mucho más que sobrevivir.

¿Cuándo había desarrollado sentimientos tan fuertes por Clarke?

No lo sabía. Pero la estaban consumiendo y debían parar.

Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos.

No podía irse a Australia sabiendo que Clarke estaba encerrada, que podría estar sufriendo, que…

Puso una mueca y se dijo con decisión que primero iría a verla y asegurarse de que pudiera salir.

El viaje podría esperar.

Caminó con paso decidido hacia el auto pero antes de que se acercara más, una van de color negro se detuvo rápidamente en la acera y dos hombres encapuchados cogieron con fuerza a Lexa, colocándole una tela negra en la cabeza, mientras la subían de un tirón y se perdían a toda marcha al final de la calle.

* * *

 **Oh oh... parece que alguien está en peligro. ¿Se enterará Clarke? ¿Como reaccionará?**

 **Gracias como siempre por cada comentario, se agradece un montón!**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke estrujó la gorra que tenía entre sus manos mientras caminaba hacia una de las salas de aquel lugar. Había estado retenida durante dos horas para hacer el paripé mientras iban procesando a sus "compañeros" de delito. Cuando llegó su turno, por supuesto la dejaron ir.

Había estado revisando algunas cosas junto a Kane y Beñlamy y su jefe la había felicitado por el excelente trabajo realizado durante todos esos meses. Tenían pruebas suficientes para condenar a Cage y en esos momentos estaba siendo interrogado.

Kane le había dicho que probablemente le esperara una promoción, pero Clarke no estaba segura. La adrenalina de ser un agente encubierto se había adherido a sus venas y ahora no estaba segura de querer dejarlo.

Colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta cogiendo aire.

Aún le esperaba una prueba todavía más dura.

Entró a la sala y se encontró con sus amigas, ambas con caras de preocupación.

Octavia estaba sentada en una silla, con un elegante traje que le decía que venia del trabajo y tenía las piernas cruzadas de forma femenina mientras se mordía las uñas y miraba a la lejanía de forma nerviosa. Mientras que Raven, vestida con unos vaqueros y una simple camiseta caminaba de un lado a otro.

Ambas chicas levantaron la vista al verla entrar.

Raven fue la primera en acercarse y abrazarla con fuerza.

-Joder, Rubia-Le dijo rodeándola con los brazos-Nos tenías con el corazón en la boca -Se separó un poco para mirarla-¿Estás bien ¿Por qué no nos dejaban verte? ¿Te han dejado salir?, la abogada que te envió la jefa estaba intentando…

Los ojos azules de Clarke se fueron hasta donde estaba Octavia quien la miraba con los brazos cruzados. Parecía estarse comenzando a hacer una idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

-Siento mucho… -Comenzó a decir Clarke-No se suponía que os avisaran a ninguna, yo…-Suspiró.

-Ya, pero sabes que mi amigo Gibson trabaja aquí y te ha visto…-Le explicó Raven.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos?-Señaló las sillas y Raven la miró sin entender pero le hizo caso.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Octavia.

-Si-Asintió-Pero hay algo que tengo que deciros…

-Sí, tienes que decirnos que rayos hacías metida en cosas ilegales junto a Cage-Le reclamó Raven-¿No te dije que te mantuvieras al margen de él?

Clarke casi sonríe por la preocupación de su amiga.

-Raven…-Apartó la vista-No es lo que piensas-Se puso de pie caminando de forma nerviosa y luego las miró-Quiero que sepáis que lo que hemos compartido… todo… yo… de verdad os he sentido como mis amigas, y siento que las cosas hayan tenido que ser así pero… era mi trabajo.

Raven la miró con el ceño fruncido, Octavia mucho más apacible, pero Clarke podía notar que tenía el cuello tenso.

No se lo iban a perdonar…

-Rubia, no entiendo una mierda…

-Clarke es policía-Dijo Octavia sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules de la rubia.

Raven miró a la de los ojos verdes y luego a Clarke con confusión.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento-Dijo por fin Clarke-¿Cómo…?-Quiso saber mirando a Octavia.

-Dudo mucho que a los familiares o amigos de los otros delincuentes los lleven a salas como estas y les den café de Starbucks-Dijo divertida. No parecía realmente molesta… más bien parecía dolida-Nos has mentido, Clarke.

Clarke agachó la vista y luego miró a Raven, que parecía estarlo procesando todo.

-¿Eres policía?-Preguntó finalmente-¿Todo este tiempo lo has sido…?

-Estaba en una misión encubierta dentro del bar, por Cage…

-O sea, que todo lo que nos has dicho era una jodida mentira-Le reclamó Raven.

-No todo…

-¿No eres de Chicago?

-No.

-¿Tienes vientres años?

-Tengo veintiséis.

-Joder, ¿tu nombre al menos es Clarke?

La rubia asintió.

-Pero no Clarke Jhonson, soy Clarke Griffin.

Raven se puso de pie dándole la espalda.

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras Clarke miraba a sus amigas con mucho temor.

-Pero siempre fui yo… no fue un personaje. Todo lo que vivimos fue real…

Raven se giró.

-No, no lo fue. Porque mientras tu sabias todo de nosotras, nosotras no sabíamos la mínima cosa de ti… todo era una mentira, Clarke-La morena había comenzado a levantar la voz.

-Raven…-Octavia se pudo de pie-Cálmate.

-¿Qué me calme? ¿Tu cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

-Porque entiendo que para Clarke tampoco debió ser fácil-Esto lo dijo mirando a la rubia-Lo que no quiere decir que no me moleste. Simplemente… intento verlo con lógica.

-A la mierda la lógica-Exclamó Raven-¿Sabes que valoro yo más que la lógica? La lealtad, y tú nos has visto la cara de idiotas.

-No podía decir nada, Raven. No podía comprometer ni la misión ni exponerlas al peligro. ¿No lo ves? Odiaba mentiros… lo juro, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Inquirió Octavia-¿Vas a desaparecer de nuestras vidas sin más?

Clarke miró el suelo con la mandíbula apretada.

-No… al menos que vosotras queráis…-Las miró con dolor-Siempre seréis importantes en mi vida y las mejores amigas que he tenido…-Soltó una risa irónica-Joder, las únicas amigas que he tenido realmente. Crecer en el sistema no te hace la persona más agradable y sociable. Pero supongo que luego de haberos conocido…

-Necesito aire-La interrumpió Raven saliendo a zancadas de allí.

-Dale tiempo-Le dijo Octavia-Y a mí también. No creas que porque no soy igual de impulsiva que Raven, no me has hecho daño, Clarke. Confiábamos en ti. Pero entiendo que era tu trabajo así que… intentaré no tomármelo personal.

Clarke asintió una vez.

-¿Lexa…?-Preguntó de repente.

-Se ha ido a Australia. Estaba muy preocupada… ha enviado incluso una abogada-Sonrió a medias-Pero supongo que no la necesitas.

-¿Volveremos a vernos, O?

Octavia asintió suavizando la mirada.

-Pero como te dije, danos tiempo… sobre todo a Raven. Intentaré hablar con ella…

-¿Tu y ella…?

-Mejor no vayas por ahí-Suspiró-No es el momento.

-Tienes razón.

-Nos vemos, Clarke.

Octavia se fue con sus tacones y Clarke se quedó mirando la pared. Pensando en que no soportaría perder a más personas importantes en su vida, y Octavia y Raven se habían convertido en parte de ese selecto grupo.

Sabía que Cage terminaría cediendo y no faltaba nada para que su padre también cayera.

Clarke agradeció que Lexa estuviera en otro continente, porque su padre estaba involucrado.

Lo sabía desde que había visto la información que le había suministrado Miller. Se preguntó si la morena sospechaba algo, supuso que no.

Sentía el cuerpo aun acelerado por la adrenalina. Kane la había dicho que se fuese a casa a descansar, que se tomara un par de días libre. Pero ella no podía, no sabiendo que Lexa estaba metida en medio de todo.

¿Qué hota sería en Australia?. Aún le debía una disculpa por su comportamiento del otro día en la discoteca, además quería decirle que estaba bien. Y no estaba segura de sí Octavia le terminaría contando sobre su verdadera profesión… la verdad es que prefería hacerlo ella en persona. Cuando las cosas se tranquilizaran y Lexa no estuviera en peligro alguno.

Sacó su móvil dispuesta a enviarle un mensaje cuando Bellamy entró mirándola con seriedad, pero parecía agitado.

-Ha ocurrido algo-Le dijo y Clarke guardó el móvil en su bolsillo trasero-Cage ha hablado a cambio de un trato con el fiscal. Su padre ha secuestrado a la presidenta de Polaris Tech.

-¿Qué?-Y en ese momento Clarke sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir.

* * *

Lexa sentía que no podía respirar muy bien con esa pesada tela sobre su rostro. El sudor recorría su frente y sus mejillas y sentía la camisa de su elegante traje pegada a su espalda.

No tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando, y aunque estaba asustada, intentaba mantenerse alerta, sin perder demasiado el control y sobre todo sin echarse a llorar.

La gente racional no llora. La gente racional piensa y analiza lo que está pasando.

Sus manos estaban inmovilizadas en la parte de atrás de su espalda, sabía que estaba sobre una silla, y escuchaba a lo lejos un goteo incesante, pero nada más. Ni siquiera podía decir a que olía aquel sitio porque la tela le tapaba las fosas nasales.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar y maldijo en voz baja. No podía dejarse llevar por el miedo, no podía…

Cerró los ojos.

No sabía porque pero solo podía pensar en Clarke, en si estaba bien, en que nunca llegaría a decirle como se sentía realmente si llegaba a morir en ese momento. No sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello, pero dedujo que aquellos hombres no la habían secuestrado para tener una simple charla. Algo le decía que ese día moriría.

Y no quería.

No había vivido lo suficiente.

No había vivido absolutamente nada.

Había dedicado su vida a cosas que ahora que lo veía en perspectiva, no importaban realmente.

Escuchó ruido y se tensó, intentando soltar las cuerdas que quemaban sus muñecas.

Escuchó pasos y su corazón latió desbocado.

Alguien quitó la tela de su cabeza y Lexa pestañeó cuando la luz le hizo daño en los ojos.

Miró alrededor, intentando ubicarse.

Estaba en algún hangar mohoso, con muy poca iluminación. Solo una bombilla sobre su cabeza.

Miró de nuevo al frente intentando ver la cara de su visitante.

Y entonces lo entendió.

-¿Papá?

-Nunca quise que las cosas llegaran a este extremo, Lexa-Connor dio un par de pasos alrededor con gesto serio-Se suponía que te ceñirías a tu trabajo ¿Qué demonios hacías metiendo tu nariz en cosas que no entendías?

Había basado su vida en una jodida mentira. En seguir el gran negocio de su padre… que al final no era más que una tapadera de asuntos ilegales.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Odiaba las mentiras y la persona más importante en su vida había sido el primero en mentirle. Y ahora la tenía allí, maniatada… como si fuese una desconocida y no su hija.

-¿Por qué…?-Preguntó con un susurro.

-Porque no podías mantener la puta boca cerrada, por eso-Bufó pasándose la mano por el cabello canoso-Lex, sabes que siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ti y de verdad quería que siguieras mis pasos pero conforme ibas creciendo supe que no lo tenías en ti… que no serias capaz de llevar el negocio de la forma en la que yo lo hacía…

-¡¿Entonces por qué me insististe para que te relevara?!-Exclamó harta y cansada. Se sentía como una idiota, se sentía sumamente traicionada-Podías haberme dejado fuera de todo esto, yo no lo pedí… yo no…

-Porque eres demasiado ingenua y demasiado buena en los negocios, niña idiota-Bramó-¿No lo ves? Eras perfecta. Nadie sospecharía de ti y tú nunca sabrías lo que realmente estaba pasando…

-¡¿Y qué es lo que está pasando?! ¿Acaso estás metido con Dante en toda esa…?-Escuchó risas a espaldas de su "padre" y vio a Dante acercarse sonriente.

-Te dije que tenía carácter-Dos hombres más entraron con armas y Lexa se echó a temblar aún más.

-Por eso nunca me escuchabas…-Entendió Lexa-Siempre supiste todo… siempre fuiste la cabeza de todo.

Esta vez fue Connor quien sonrió a medias.

-No, cariño. La cabeza de todo siempre ha sido tu madre.

Lexa sintió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada.

-Mientes, mamá nunca sería capaz… ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe que me estás haciendo esto!

Recuerdos de su madre consolándola luego de tener pesadillas, cocinándole galletas y dándole besos cuando se hacía pupa, llegaron a su mente.

Era imposible que la mujer que le había dado tanto cariño en su infancia fuese parte de todo esto.

-Siempre fuiste un trofeo para tu madre. Una niña buena a quien exhibir. Un reemplazo del niño que nunca me pudo dar. Alguien para no quedar en menos con sus amigas.

Lágrimas.

-Mientes…

-Tú no tienes idea de nada-Intervino Dante-Nunca tuviste idea de nada- Se acercó acariciando su mentón, Lexa intentó apartar el rostro pero Dante la cogió con fuerza con su dedo pulgar y su índice-Y ahora vas a pagar el querer entender cosas para las que no estabas preparada…

Los ojos verdes de la morena se fueron hacia su padre, que estaba allí de pie, como si Dante no estuviera tocando a su única hija.

Ahora entendía que para Connor ella nunca fue nadie.

-Lo dejo en tus manos-Dijo sin más dándose la vuelta.

-¡Eres un cobarde, Connor!-Gritó Lexa, las lágrimas llenas de rabia bañando sus mejillas sudadas.

Connor se detuvo tensándose, pero no se giró, siguió luego caminando y salió del lugar.

-Parece que solo estamos nosotros…-Dante ladeó la cabeza.

-Si me matas te descubrirán, te pudrirás en la cárcel…

Dante rio.

-¿Crees que eres el primer cuerpo del que me encargo?-Negó haciendo sonidos con la lengua-Nadie sabrá nunca nada. Tus padres dirán que estás en Europa, que decidiste tomar un año sabático, y nunca te volveremos a ver.

Lexa apretó mucho la mandíbula. Sabiendo que su final inminente estaba cerca.

Era verdad. Ella no tenía a nadie más que a sus padres.

Si, estaban Anya y Lincoln, pero si sus padres les decían que ella estaba bien sus amigos les creerían.

Y estaba Clarke… pero ella le había dejado claro a la rubia que no quería una relación con alguien que hacia cosas ilegales. Y al final había acabado descubriendo que en su empresa también se hacían estas cosas.

La ironía.

Clarke seguiría con su vida sin duda.

No la extrañaría.

-La idea era hacer que si en algún momento todo se iba a la mierda, tu recibieras la culpa-Le dijo Dante-Pero esa maldita Indra… es muy difícil de sobornar-Dijo apretando los dientes-Tienes un equipo leal, eso debo reconocerlo-Meneó la cabeza.

Uno de los hombres, que había estado hablando por teléfono se acercó enseguida a Dante interrumpiéndolo.

-Jefe, tenemos un problema.

El hombre frunció el ceño y se alejaron, mientras el tercer hombre miraba fijamente a Lexa de forma lujuriosa.

La morena se sintió asqueada y apartó la vista.

Esperaba que al menos su muerte fuese rápida y dolorosa.

Y que esos hombres no le pusieran una mano encima…

-Encargaros de ella-Ordenó Dante de pronto. Parecía molesto y asustado-Yo iré a resolver este asunto. Hacedlo rápido, quizás no tengamos tiempo.

Se fue y los dos hombres se acercaron a Lexa. Ambos se veían sucios y sudorosos.

-¿Crees que podamos divertirnos un rato antes? Es guapa…

-Ya has escuchado al jefe, no tenemos tiempo.

-Pero joder, mira esa boca. Lo que podría hacer con mí…

-¡Céntrate!-Le reclamó-Una bala en medio de las cejas y ya está.

-Bueno, puedo hacerlo luego de que esté muerta, no me importa. Mientras esté caliente aun…-Se encogió de hombros.

-Estás jodidamente enfermo-El otro hombre rio y se acercó a Lexa que apartó la vista tragando hondo.

-Eres preciosa…-Su mano acarició el cuello de Lexa-Es una lástima que tu padre te quiera muerta.

-No es mi padre-Siseó Lexa intentando alejarse de su toque.

El hombre sonrió y la tiró del pelo con fuerza, haciendo que lo mirara. Sus ojos parecían inyectados de sangre.

-¿Qué tal si me das un beso antes de que te metamos una bala en la cabeza?

-¿Qué tal si te vas a la mierda?

Lexa no solía decir vulgaridades pero quería que ese hombre dejara de tocarla.

El hombre rio entre dientes y acercó sus labios a los de la morena, sacando la lengua de forma lujuriosa.

-¡Basta!-El otro hombre se acercó dándole un empujón-Ya te dije que no tenemos tiempo para esto-Se puso frente a Lexa y la apuntó con un arma que tenía un gran silenciador.

Y Lexa solo pudo pensar en Clarke y en su sonrisa durante los últimos segundos de su vida.

* * *

Intentaba no estar alterada. Intentaba que las ganas de gritar y maldecir no la vencieran, pero estaba siendo todo muy difícil al saber que la vida de Lexa corría peligro.

Finalmente Cage había accedido a dar una locación por una condena mínima. También había contado cosas sobre su padre y sobre Connor Woods… e increíblemente, sobre su esposa.

Pero a Clarke todo eso ya le daba igual. Solo quería a Lexa con vida, en sus brazos.

Si Dante Wallace le tocaba aunque fuese un solo pelo… lo iba a matar con sus propias manos.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Bellamy mientras se ponían los chalecos antibalas-Pareces alterada, quizás deberías quedarte aquí afuera…

-Ni de coña-Contestó cargando su arma-Voy a cargarme a todos y cada uno de los que están allí dentro…

-Clarke…

-Bellamy, dile a tu equipo que lo más importante es salvaguardar la vida de Lexa.

-Lo saben. Están entrenados para eso.

-Pues repíteselo.

El chico la miró con preocupación.

-Estás demasiado involucrada emocionalmente, Clarke…

-Todos en posición, jefe-Se escuchó a alguien desde la radio.

-Muy bien-Respondió el chico-Monty, ¿Qué ves desde allí?

-Hay cinco personas dentro. La rehén está siendo detenida en una habitación junto a dos personas más.

" _La rehén"_

Clarke quería matar a alguien.

-Entraremos por el lado contrario. Necesito que los francotiradores estéis alerta-Miró a Clarke-¿Lista?

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.

El equipo táctico se desplego y entraron justo cuando Dante y Connor Woods estaban huyendo por la puerta trasera, pero a Clarke no le podían importar menos alguno de los dos al ver que ellos no estaban con Lexa.

Solo quería verla a ella.

Dejó que otros se encargaran de ellos y siguió adentrándose, apuntando en la oscuridad.

Estaban en la puerta, dándose señales para entrar cuando escucharon un disparo.

Clarke no esperó ninguna señal y derribó la puerta con una patada, temiéndose lo peor.

Había un hombre tirado en el suelo, con las manos en sus partes privadas, parecía dolorido, como si hubiese recibido un golpe. Mientras otro le daba una bofetada a Lexa que estaba en una silla, e intentaba coger el arma que estaba en el suelo, pero los agentes fueron más rápidos.

Clarke se acercó cegada por la rabia y lo derribó golpeándolo con fuerza.

Se acercó entonces a Lexa que estaba sudorosa y tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

Su maquillaje estaba corrido y Clarke pensó que nunca una mujer podría verse así de hermosa en condiciones como esa. Pero Lexa Woods lo conseguía de alguna manera.

-¿Estás bien?-La morena la miró sorprendida, casi en shock, y recorrió su cuerpo, cubierto por un chaleco que ponía "FBI".

-¿Clarke?

-Sí, preciosa, soy yo-La desató rápidamente, dejando besos en las marcas de la cuerda.

-¿Qué…?-Lexa estaba confundida, pero sin pensarlo se lanzó en los brazos de la rubia, vencida por las lágrimas de alivio.

Clarke la recibió también aliviada de que estuviera bien.

-Lo he pateado antes de que me disparara, yo…-Comenzó a balbucear.

-Shhh, está bien, está todo bien. Pronto irás a casa-Se separó de ella cogiendo su rostro, repasando con su dedo el sitio en donde acababan de golpearla-Te llevaré a casa, ojos verdes.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Eso… es una larga historia-Se mordió el labio y besó la comisura de sus labios con cariño-Te lo contaré todo. Ahora estás a salvo.

Probablemente Lexa iba a odiarla aún más, pero ella solo podía dar las gracias porque la morena estuviera bien, porque estuviera viva.

No podría soportar perder al amor de su vida.

* * *

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke había dejado que los médicos evaluaran a Lexa que solo estaba un poco deshidratada y tenía un golpe en la mejilla, pero de resto estaba bien.

Kane y Bellamy habían insistido en interrogarla mientras tenia los recuerdos de lo ocurrido frescos. Habían logrado atrapar a Dante pero Connor se había escapado en su flamante Ferrari y habia una orden de captura con su nombre y el de Eloise Woods, luego de lo que Cage había contado y las pruebas que habían encontrado en la residencia de estos, que estaba vacía cuando los agentes habían llegado.

Clarke les había dicho que le dieran un rato para que se calmara. Ella no había querido acercarse, demasiadas cosas que explicar y Lexa no tenía fuerza para eso.

Así que luego de que acabaran de charlar con ella, la morena se dispuso a irse por fin.

Clarke entonces se acercó mirándola con cariño.

-¿Estás bien?

Lexa tenía una mirada indescifrable.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza al estar tanto tiempo sin las gafas-Contestó llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz.

-Lex… ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-¿Qué es casa? Ya no tengo idea de nada…-Miró hacia un lado-¿Por qué me mentiste…?-Preguntó entonces-¿Por qué te acercaste a mi sabiendo que estabas metida en todo esto…? ¿Fue por la investigación? ¿En algún momento te sentiste atraída hacia mí, Clarke?-Explotó Lexa con rabia. Clarke no la culpaba, estaba cansada, había sido vejada y maltratada.

-No, ojos verdes. Nunca te mentí sobre eso, yo…-Suspiró-Déjame llevarte a casa y hablaremos en el camino.

Lexa negó.

-No quiero ir a casa-Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y la rubia la siguió.

-Tienes que descansar un poco-Le dijo Clarke caminando a su lado y Lexa la miró de reojo.

-No quiero estar sola, Clarke.

-¿Quieres que llame a alguien más para que te lleve…?

-No-Se detuvo-Quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir-Se miró distraídamente los dedos de las manos. Tenía las uñas sucias-Y necesito una ducha urgente.

Clarke la llevó hasta un sedán del 98 de color negro, el auto que tenía asignado en su trabajo y que usaba solo cuando no estaba en una misión.

Se preguntó si Lexa habría estado alguna vez en un auto tan poco glamoroso.

Se subieron en silencio y Clarke puso algo de música para quitar un poco la tensión.

Se moría por explicarle todo a Lexa, se moría por decirle que había sentido que su alma dejaba su cuerpo cuando había pensado que estaba muerta al escuchar ese disparo, se moría por decirle que la amaba y que quería una vida junto a ella.

¿Pero tendrían futuro realmente?

La miró de reojo, tenía la camisa y el pantalón, arrugados y tenía ojeras. Parecía realmente cansada. Y aun así, la rubia pensó que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Tanto así, que no pudo evitar mirar su cuello con lujuria cuando Lexa apoyó la cabeza en la ventana con cansancio.

Deseaba pasar sus labios por ese cuello, deseaba sentirla cerca, susurrarle que no permitiría que nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño.

La veía tan vulnerable…

Pero Clarke sabía que era solo algo momentáneo.

Aunque Lexa Woods fuese callada y reservada, no era una mujer vulnerable ni mucho menos débil. Tenía una pasión y un fuego interior que hacía que Clarke se agitara y que una calidez se instalara en su pecho.

Joder, si eso no era amor…

-¿Podrías llevarme luego a otro lugar?-Lexa la sacó de sus pensamientos-No me apetece nada conducir. Digo, si no tienes alguna misión en la que estar, en la que te hagas pasar por una criminal y seduzcas mujeres en bares…

Vale, estaba molesta, lo captaba.

Clarke se estaba dando cuenta de que Lexa no era de las que gritaban o se alteraban, era más bien un ataque pasivo-agresivo.

No sabía cuál prefería realmente.

-Puedo llevarte a donde tú quieras.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de la morena, Clarke se preguntó si debía esperarla allí abajo o subir con ella. Lexa no le dijo nada, simplemente se bajó del auto y Clarke la siguió con un suspiro.

La morena ni siquiera saludó al portero quien estaba allí sonriente como siempre.

Clarke esperaba que el hombre no se lo tomara personal.

Estuvo a punto de decirle _"Ha sido secuestrada, dele un respiro",_ pero no lo hizo.

Subieron al ascensor aún en silencio y Clarke sentía que no podía más:

-Lexa, yo…

-Aún no-Le contestó con los ojos cerrados-Aún no quiero escucharlo-Le dijo y el ascensor se detuvo.

Se acercaron a la puerta y Clarke observó como a la morena se le dificultaba ingresar el código de seguridad pues sus dedos temblaban. No lo pensó y enlazó esos preciosos y largos dedos con los suyo.

-Está bien, preciosa-Le susurró-Estás bien, estás a salvo.

Lexa seguía mirando al frente. Su mentón temblaba y Clarke sabía que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Llora si quieres llorar, está bien.

Lexa tragó hondo y soltó un hondo suspiro soltándose del agarre de la rubia. Ingresó el código y ambas entraron. Clarke la vio comenzar a deshacerse de la ropa, como si le asqueara seguir usándola. Se imaginaba que así era.

No la siguió, dándole la intimidad que necesitaba y en cambio fue hasta la cocina.

Suponía que no tenía hambre, pero de todas formas iba a prepararle algo de comer y quizás un té para tranquilizarla.

Aún era de mañana, así que optó por unos huevos y unas tostadas. Se sorprendió al encontrar comida de verdad y no solo bebidas energéticas. Aparentemente la jefa estaba comiendo más en casa. Eso era nuevo.

Encontró también té de manzanilla y calentó agua.

Un rato más tarde, sirvió todo en una bandeja y se encaminó a la habitación de la morena. Todo estaba oscuro y Clarke frunció el ceño pues no escuchaba movimiento. Pero cuando sus oídos se agudizaron lo que escuchó hizo que se le paralizara el corazón.

Eran pequeños y silenciosos sollozos.

Y cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, vio a Lexa en la cama, solo cubierta con una toalla y con el cabello semi-mojado, mientras sus hombros se sacudían con espasmos de dolor.

No podía soportar verla así. No podía soportar saber que estaba sufriendo, saber que lo que había pasado la noche anterior la había cambiado para siempre.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla y sin decir nada se subió a la cama, acercándose a Lexa. La morena no se inmutó, simplemente hundió aún más el rostro en la almohada.

Clarke pasó su brazo por la fina cintura de la morena y colocó el mentón en su hombro, embriagándose con el olor a limpio de su piel y su cabello.

-Shhh, está bien, preciosa, llora… desahogate-Le susurró y dejó un dulce beso en su cuello.

Lexa la sorprendió apretándose más a ella y Clarke dejó que lo hiciera, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello con la nariz.

-Mi vida es una mentira…-Murmuró Lexa de repente-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer…?

-Seguir adelante, preciosa. A pesar de lo que pasó, tu eres quien ha sacado adelante la empresa… sigues siendo la joven promesa que todos admiran.

-No hay nada que admirar. Soy una idiota a la que todos mienten y ven la cara de estúpida…

-Lex, no…

-Me lo dijo, Clarke, me dijo que me usó porque soy ingenua…

-Ser ingenuo no tiene nada de malo.

-¿Eso pensaste cuando me conociste? ¿Qué era una ingenua manipulable?

Clarke la estrechó con más fuerza.

-¿Quieres saber lo que pensé cuando te vi aquella noche en el bar?. Que eras la mujer más guapa que había visto y que no estaba segura si te fijarías en mí en la vida…

Lexa bufó.

-Estoy tan cansada…

-Te he preparado algo de comer y un poco de té.

-No tengo hambre.

-Entonces duerme, preciosa-Besó su hombro-Duerme…

Lexa cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se dejó abrazar por la protección que los brazos de Clarke le ofrecían.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos notó que la tarde estaba comenzando a caer. No había cerrado las cortinas y el sol a penas se veía por los ventanales.

Sintió como su estómago rugía y se dio la vuelta preguntándose si Clarke aún estaba allí. Pero no estaba.

¿Se habría ido?

No la había tratado muy bien. Pero estaba demasiado cansada y dolida.

Ni siquiera la había dejado explicarse.

Cerró los ojos sacando los pies de la cama.

-Te he calentado el té otra vez-Esa voz hizo que se sobresaltada y vio a Clarke acercándose con una taza-Deberías tomarlo antes de que se vuelva a enfriar.

Lexa asintió y lo cogió entre sus manos bebiendo un poco, sintiendo que su estómago lo aceptaba de buena gana.

-¿Está aún en pie la oferta de algo de comer? Porque creo que ahora si tengo hambre…

Vio a la rubia sonriendo y se sintió mareada con esa sonrisa.

Quería seguir enfadada con ella, quería… pero dios, le hacía sentir tantas cosas, le hacía querer olvidar todo y abrazarse a su cuello.

-Por supuesto. Te está esperando en la cocina.

Lexa asintió y se puso de pie para ponerse algo de ropa mientras Clarke le daba algo de intimidad.

Se colocó unos vaqueros y una camiseta con unas zapatillas.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que iba vestida tan sencilla. Y también era la primera vez que sentía que no tenía la responsabilidad del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Si, aún seguía siendo la presidenta de Polaris Tech. Pero todo estaba en investigaciones y sabía que su equipo legal se encargaría de todo.

La verdad era que nunca había tenido vacaciones y era el momento. Sabía que tenía que contactarse con Anya y Lincoln, pero en el secuestro había perdido su móvil y prácticamente todos sus contactos y su trabajo.

Y en ese momento no le importaba.

Era como si hubiesen apretado un interruptor despertándola de un profundo letargo, un letargo en el que solo vivía para trabajar y pensar en asuntos que en realidad… eran lo que menos importaba.

No recordaba demasiado su vida antes de ser adoptada por los Woods, de hecho, a veces solía olvidar su procedencia. Pero estaba claro que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo corrupto y lleno de rabia y rencor.

Aunque tuviera su apellido… no era una de ellos.

¿Entonces quién era?

Tragó hondo mirando su imagen cansada en el espejo. No tenía ganas de averiguarlo en ese mismo momento, así que se recogió el pelo en un moño desarreglado y fue hasta la cocina.

Clarke estaba mirando fijamente hacia el frente de forma pensativa y Lexa se dijo que nunca se había fijado en esas pequeñas marquitas que tenía en los ojos, como si durmiera poco y tuviera muchas preocupaciones.

Antes solía creer que Clarke vivía la vida que quería y no se preocupaba por nada, pero ahora se preguntaba, con cuanto estrés debía vivir a diario teniendo una doble vida y estando expuesta al peligro siempre.

Aún recordaba la forma en la que había entrado a ese lugar, como una heroína oscura y dura, salvándola, haciéndole saber que ahora estaba a salvo.

Quería conocer a esa Clarke… pero por otro lado, tenía miedo de seguir sufriendo, de que le hiciera más daño.

Clarke se dio cuenta de su presencia y ablandó el gesto señalándole un plato con huevos, tostadas y un pollo que tenía muy buena pinta.

-He unido el desayuno con la comida-Le sonrió.

-No tenías porque…

-Lo sé, pero quería.

Lexa se santo comenzando a devorarlo todo y no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de la rubia por todo su cuerpo.

-Te sienta bien esa ropa-Le guiñó un ojo.

Lexa extrañamente no se sonrojó. Había pasado ya esa etapa con Clarke, además, tenía la sensación de que la rubia no lo había dicho en forma de flirteo.

-Creo que voy a usarla durante mis vacaciones.

-¿Vacaciones?-Clarke la miró sorprendida.

-Aún tenemos que hablar, Clarke.

-Lo sé-Asintió la rubia.

-Cuando te dije que me llevaras a un lugar…-Comenzó a decir-Antes de que todo esto pasara, ya tenía pensado tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones… aunque no lo creas-Dijo con una sonrisa triste-Y había comprado una casa en los Hamptons.

-Cuanto estilo…-Quiso bromear Clarke.

-La cosa es que ahora mismo no puedo estar aquí, en Nueva York, necesito… otros aires, pero tampoco quiero irme tan lejos porque no quiero descuidar del todo la empresa-Suspiró-Podríamos ir hasta allí y hablarlo todo tranquilamente ¿Qué te parece?

Clarke miró sus labios de forma casi imperceptible.

Solo podía pensar en besarla.

Debía concentrarse.

-¿Me estás invitando a tu casa en los Hamptons?

-Si quieres y no tiene nada más que hacer-Respondió-Yo me iré de todas formas. Simplemente… quiero darte la oportunidad de explicarte… -Se miraron durante varios segundos.

Un par de días a solas, junto a Lexa, en los Hamptons…

 _El paraíso._

Quizás las cosas no era un total desastre después de todo.

* * *

 **Bueno, luego de los anteriores capítulos tan intensos, tocaba uno para calmar un poco los decibelios... se que ha sido bastante de transición pero era necesario. Parece que Lexa a pesar de estar algo dolida está dispuesta a escuchar a Clarke... y quizás de algo mas, después de todo, la ha invitado a estar a solas en los Hamptons. Además aún falta el desenlace de la muerte de los Griffin... le contará Clarke la historia que nunca le ha contado a nadie?**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y gracias por cada comentario!**

 **Tiwtter: ButtonUpJuno**


	17. Chapter 17

El BMW de Lexa era una pasada. Clarke no podida dejar de mirar sus manos sosteniendo el volante, lo bien que se escuchaba y ronroneaba… estaba segura de que tendría un orgasmo antes de llegar a los Hamptons tan solo con sentir la transmisión y como el auto obedecía sus movimientos en menos de una milésima de segundo.

Escuchó la risa de Lexa y la miró.

-¿Qué?

-Pareces una niña con un juguete nuevo-Siguió riendo y Clarke sonrió.

Lexa se veía mucho más relajada, y joder con esa ropa tan informal le aceleraba el jodido pulso.

¿Por qué no la usaba a diario? Se veía jodidamente sexy en camiseta y vaqueros…

Claro que ella solo podía pensar en quitársela, pero ese era otro tema.

-Estoy a punto de correrme aquí mismo-Siseó Clarke-Este auto es una puta pasada, jefa.

Lexa sonrió relajándose en el asiento de al lado.

-Es solo un auto.

-No, no lo es. He conducido muchos y este… mmm-Gimió-Dios, se siente genial.

Notó que Lexa le ofrecía una mirada significativa.

-¿Eso ha sido un gemido?

Clarke rio entre dientes.

-Un gemido de gusto-Asintió y la miró de reojo-Los de placer los guardo para después.

Lexa la miró seria.

-Clarke, no sé qué estás pensando pero te he invitado solo para hablar.

Clarke apretó los labios para no reír.

-Por supuesto-Asintió-No he dicho que los haya guardado para ti, ojos verdes. No seas egocéntrica.

Lexa la miró con una mueca.

-Aún estoy molesta-Miró por la ventanilla.

-Me parece curiosa la forma en la que te enfadas. Esperaba más gritos y golpes, la verdad.

Lexa sonrió a medias de forma triste.

-Nunca he sido de las que gritan…-Clarke le dio una mirada divertida y significativa y Lexa supo que se debía a sus gritos en la intimidad así que le dio un manotazo-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero-Carraspeó-La verdad es que mi molestia suelo demostrarla de otra forma-Se quedó pensativa-En realidad no estoy molesta, estoy simplemente dolida y cansada. Cansada de tantas mentiras…

-Nunca quise mentirte, ojos verdes, pero era necesario…

Lexa apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla.

-Dejemos esta charla para cuando lleguemos ¿si?

Clarke asintió y se concentró en el camino.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Lexa le indicó algunos cruces y desvíos.

La casa no era tan grande como Clarke se imaginaba. Es decir, para nadie era un secreto que Los Hamptons era la cuna de los ricachones de Nueva York y en donde tenían sus casas de playa.

Pero aquella casa, aunque era grande claro, tampoco era demasiado ostentosa. Parecía más bien… acogedora.

Clarke bajó el par de bolsos que había llevado Lexa y el suyo, y ambas se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

La casa tenía un pequeño porche en donde había un columpio, y por la ladera se podía ir fácilmente caminando hacia la playa.

Cuando entraron, Clarke silbó.

Todo era muy bonito y estaba perfectamente decorado.

Tenía un amplio salón en donde había un gran ventanal con vistas hacia el mar, el suelo era de madera pulido, con algunas alfombras y unas amplias escaleras estaban ubicadas del lado izquierdo.

Lexa se acercó hasta una puerta corrediza que daba hasta un jardín trasero y la abrió. Clarke dejó las cosas sobre el suelo y la siguió.

El viento hacía que el pelo de Lexa se moviera y la vio con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

Parecía relajada y se veía sumamente hermosa.

-Creo que nunca he visto algo tan hermoso…-Dijo y Lexa abrió los ojos mirándola con los ojos verdes, brillantes.

-¿El mar?

-Tú-La morena no dijo nada y simplemente miró el paisaje sonrojada.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

La rubia asintió y ambas se caminaron hacia la playa, quitándose los zapatos una vez que estuvieron en la arena.

-¿Por qué te acercaste a mí, si sabias que acabarías mintiéndome?-Preguntó Lexa de repente, el agua cubría los pies de ambas que se habían arremangado un poco los vaqueros, estaba algo fría, pero se sentía genial.

-Porque desde el momento en el que te vi fue inevitable, Lex-Suspiró Clarke-En el momento en el que te vi… me atrapaste y te juro que intenté resistirme, porque sabía que acabaría perdidamente enamorada de ti…-Lexa se detuvo en seco y la miró sorprendida. Clarke sonrió de forma triste-Eso es por si aún no lo sabias…

-Clarke…

La rubia negó.

-Por favor, escúchame-Le tendió la mano y Lexa la cogió sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza.

Ambas se sentaron sobre la arena mirando y escuchando la serenidad del mar.

-Mi trabajo es peligroso, pero es lo que me gusta hacer-Comenzó a decir Clarke-Cuando empecé esta misión, nunca me imaginé que conocería a dos amigas increíbles… y a ti-Giró la cabeza mirándola-No contaba con sentirme así, y sin embargo… simplemente pasó-La miró con cariño-¿Fui egoísta al acercarme a ti y mentirte sobre quién era? Sí, pero si no lo hubiese hecho ahora me arrepentiría mucho más, ojos verdes. Soy una persona impulsiva, eso ya lo sabes. Pero lo que tuvimos tu y yo no fue impulsivo, fue… puro fuego, fue química… fue…-Sonrió a medias-Inevitable.

Lexa se quedó en silencio procesándolo todo.

-Entiendo que no podías decirme nada, de verdad lo entiendo. Pero estos últimos meses todo el mundo me ha mentido…-Bufó-Bueno, mis padres lo han hecho durante toda mi vida-Jugó con una ramita que estaba tirada en la arena, de forma pensativa-Y siempre pensé que tú eras mi escape… que eras una persona directa y que nunca me mentirías-Negó con la cabeza-Me siento estúpida…

-No lo eres-La detuvo Clarke acariciando su brazo.

-¿No?-Rio de forma irónica-Pues así me siento-Miró el mar con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sol-Siento… que no he vivido, Clarke. Que mi vida se ha reducido a una serie de mentiras y que estos veintinueve años que he dedicado a complacer a mis supuestos padres y a seguir con el negocio familiar han sido en vano…-Se mordió el labio-Me he perdido tantas cosas, no he disfrutado a penas de nada…

-Pero eso tiene solución-Le respondió Clarke estirando los brazos hacia atrás y Lexa la miró enseguida-¿Se te olvida que yo soy la experta en vivir al límite?-Le sonrió-Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que quiero hacer, Clarke-Rio Lexa.

-Quieres vivir cosas que no has vivido ¿no?

-Supongo…-Respondió con cierto recelo.

Clarke asintió y se puso de pie estirándole la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-Ponte un bañador, nos vamos de paseo.

Lexa la miró divertida y ambas se encaminaron al interior de la casa.

La morena le indicó cuál sería su habitación mientras Clarke buscaba en su teléfono información sobre cosas que hacer en aquel lugar, ya que no había ido nunca y supuso que Lexa gracias a su obsesión al trabajo, tampoco.

-¿Ibas de vacaciones cuando estabas pequeña?-Preguntó mientras ambas subían al auto.

-No muy seguido. Viajaba sobre todo con mi…-Frunció el ceño-Con mi madre. Mi padre siempre estaba ocupado.

-No tienes que llamarlos padres… si no quieres.

-Los he llamado así toda mi vida…-Miró a la rubia-¿Y tú? ¿La pequeña Clarke tenia vacaciones felices con su familia?

Clarke apretó con fuerza el volante.

-Esa es una conversación para después, ojos verdes.

Lexa la miró con interés.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-He leído algo muy interesante sobre un viaje en barco a Montauk.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué estás tramando?

Clarke sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya lo verás, ojos verdes, ya lo veras.

Se encaminaron hacia el pueblo de East Hampton y Clarke le iba a contando a Clarke en donde estaban las casas de los famosos.

-Perece muy enterada de esos cotilleos…-Comentó divertida la morena y Clarke se encogió de hombros.

-Leo revistas cuando me aburro-Sonrió.

El pueblo era de lo más pintoresco y tenía desde tiendas muy modestas a tiendas de marcas reconocidas. Dejaron en el auto en un parquin y caminaron comiendo un par de helados. El de Lexa era de chocolate amargo, mientras que el de Clarke era alguna fruta exótica.

Clarke no quería forzar nada y simplemente quería que Lexa la pasara bien. Sabía que aún tenían cosas por hablar, pero tenían tiempo. Tenían aun un par de días.

-Es increíble verte sin tu móvil-Le comentó riendo y Lexa puso los ojos en blanco.

-La verdad es que siento que me falta una parte de mi misma…

Clarke sonrió.

Se acercaron hasta el muelle en donde Clarke charló con algunas personas informándose sobre el viaje a Montauk, mientras Lexa terminaba de comerse su helado, perdida en las estupendas vistas y el olor a mar salado.

-¡Jefa!-Escuchó que gritaba la rubia y la vio haciéndole señas.

Clarke se había cambiado y se había puesto una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantaloncillos cortos, que dejaban a la vista gran parte de sus tatuajes, y eso le parecía jodidamente sexy.

No sabía porque se sentía tan atraída a ella… y tampoco entendía porque no estaba tan enfadada como debería.

Pero la cosa era que cuando se trataba de Clarke, no podía pensar claramente.

Además, luego de la confesión que le había hecho la rubia, no podía dejar de sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que la rubia la miraba.

Ella también estaba enamorada de Clarke y lo había sabido desde el momento en que supo que estaba en peligro.

Se acercó a la aludida y esta le sonrió.

-Nos vamos ya mismo.

-¿Ya?

-Si-La cogió de la mano-Además, debes saber que he escogido este viaje en barco porque gran parte lo haces en parapente-La morena se paró en seco.

-¿Qué?

-Quieres vivir un poco ¿no?

-Sí, exacto, quiero vivir, no morir haciendo parapente.

Clarke rio divertida.

-No te va a pasar nada, yo estaré contigo, lo haremos juntas.

Lexa miro dubitativa el barco y se dijo que Clarke le estaba dando justo lo que ella había pedido: aventura. Así que lo haría. ¿Qué más daba?

Ambas se subieron y el bote zarpó, Clarke apareció con unas cuantas cervezas y las comenzaron a tomar entre risas. Lexa lo agradeció, necesitaba alcohol para relajarse.

Cuando llegó el momento sentía su corazón latir muy deprisa, pero gracias a que Clarke estaba allí y al alcohol, no se arrepintió. Se subió a las sillitas y escuchó las indicaciones del experto. Clarke parecía que ya lo había hecho antes así que estaba más relajada.

Sintió los dejos de la rubia acariciando los suyos y cuando las echaron al agua y aquello comenzó a elevarse, Lexa sintió que su estómago se revolvía y no pudo evitar soltar un grito haciendo reír a Clarke.

-¡Joder! ¡Joder!-Reía nerviosa la morena y giró la vista notando como Clarke se la pasaba pipa.

-¡Yuju!-Gritó la rubia divertida y Lexa rio entre dientes.

Era una sensación que no podría explicar con palabras: podía ver una gran extensión de mar y luego de tierra, podía sentir el cielo tan cerca, podía sentir como el viento golpeaba su piel y como la adrenalina hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Aquella era la mejor experiencia de libertad que había sentido en su vida.

Y cuando miró a Clarke junto a ella, supo que quería eso para siempre.

Estuvieron paseando un poco más por el lugar, probado la comida, bebiendo aún más cerveza. Para Clarke lo más importante era que Lexa viviera, que se relajara, que supiera que si es posible vivir y ser feliz con las cosas sencillas de la vida.

El regreso a East Hampton fue bastante divertido.

Clarke había visto a Lexa drogada, pero borrachilla era aún más divertida. Era muy habladora y no paraba de parlotear sobre lo mucho que deseaba ser un delfín.

-Los delfines son felices, Clarke-Decía-Y son adorables, ¿Quién no quiere a un delfín?-Clarke la miraba sonriente mientras ambas estaban sentadas en la popa del bote.

-Tu eres adorable-Le respondió mirándole los labios.

-Ya, pero ellos son más…-Dijo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza-Además a mí no me quiere nadie…-Afirmó-Mis padres biológicos me abandonaron, mis adoptivos me engañaron…

La mano de Clarke acarició su mejilla.

-Eso no es verdad, ojos verdes-Su dedo acaricio los labios de la morena quien la miraba con la respiración acelerada-Yo te quiero. Te has instalado en mi corazón… -Ladeó la cabeza-Dios me muero por besarte… ¿puedo besarte?-Acercó su rostro al de Lexa haciendo que esta contuviera la respiración.

-No sé si es una bu…-Y sus palabras se perdieron en el viento cuando Clarke dejo un dulce beso en su mejilla. Se estremeció y tragó hondo sintiendo como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban con el contacto de los labios de la rubia sobre su piel.

-Eres preciosa, eres asombrosa y estoy segura de que mucha gente te quiere-Le susurró al oído y luego se puso de pie, dejando a Lexa allí mareada y confundida.

Cuando por fin llegaron, la rubia se la llevó directo a la playa, en donde estuvieron toda la tarde riendo como dos adolescentes. Clarke la cogió en brazos y la tiró al agua en contra de los gritos de Lexa, quien después de todo sí que gritaba en alguna que otra situación.

Cuando la noche comenzó a llegar, ambas se morían de hambre y tenían antojo de comida hindú. Así que se subieron al auto, y Clarke carcajeó al ver a la "seria" Lexa Woods, sentada en la ventana, cantando a todo pulmón ""Highway To Hell".

 _-No stop signs, speed limit nobody's gonna slow me down….-_ Canturreaba _-LIKE A WHEEL, GONNA SPIN IT NOBODY'S GONNA MESS ME AROUND-_ Gritó alzando los brazos y Clarke solo podia reír y reír.

-Lexa, te vas a caer y entonces sí que te vas a partir la cabeza.

Pero la morena seguía cantando y Clarke se dijo que nunca la había visto tan relajada, tan feliz, tan sonriente…

Cuando la canción acabó Lexa entró de nuevo al auto y miró a Clarke entusiasmada.

-Clarke, quiero tatuarme-La rubia la miró enseguida.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, si-Sonrió-Pero quiero que lo hagas tú en casa. No quiero pasar vergüenza llorando en ningún otro sitio.

-Preciosa, no creo que sea una buena idea que lo hagas en tu estado…

-¿Qué estado?

-Estás algo borracha…

-¿Y qué?

-Te puedes arrepentir.

-No me voy a arrepentir. Lo he estado pensando desde que lo mencionaste aquel día. Quiero hacer algo distinto, quiero experimentar, quiero sentirme rebelde por una vez…

Clarke rio entre dientes.

-La rebeldía es un modo de vida, ojos verdes.

-Entonces enséñamelo.

Clarke la miró entonces con preocupación.

-Lexa, me preocupa que estés haciendo todo esto por despecho o como una reacción de lo que te pasó…

-Estoy haciendo esto porque quiero vivir, Clarke-Sacó la cabeza por la ventana-ROCK AND ROLL BITCHES-Le gritó a un grupo de gente que estaba por la acera quienes se sobresaltaron pero luego vitorearon y Clarke escuchó algo que no había escuchado aun: a Lexa carcajeando.

Era el sonido más bonito que había escuchado en toda su vida y en ese momento supo que no podría decirle que no a esa mujer risueña que ahora tenía al lado.

No sabía si al día siguiente estaría igual de feliz, quizás llegara el bajón luego de la felicidad, pero ella estaría allí para cuidarla. Ella estaría allí siempre y cuando Lexa se lo permitiera.

Condujeron un poco alrededor y Clarke encontró una tienda de tatuajes, en donde luego de suplicarle al dueño, este les vendió una de las máquinas de tatuar por una suma obscena de dinero. Pero el dinero era lo menos importante para Lexa. Al no estar directamente dentro de la investigación y al ser una víctima de sus padres, la policía no había congelado sus cuentas. Excepto por las de la empresa, claro.

Clarke además se llevó guantes y la tinta. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacerse Lexa, pero supuso que nada demasiado extravagante.

Condujeron con la música como testigo mientras la morena parecía aun feliz sintiendo la brisa en su rostro.

Clarke entrelazó sus dedos con los largos dedos de Lexa y esta la miró.

-¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Del tatuaje? Es mejor que esperemos a mañana…

Lexa negó.

-Quiero hacerlo ahora. Dame ese gusto.

Clarke no estaba tan borracha. No porque hubiese bebido menos, sino porque aguantaba muchísimo mejor el alcohol que la morena. La verdad es que estaba bastante bien y por eso había decidido conducir.

Compraron la comida para llevar y al llegar a casa lo primero que hicieron fue devorarla.

Clarke observó como Lexa comía gustosa.

-Hagamos un trato-Le dijo-Si para el ultimo día, que estemos aquí… aun quieres hacerte el tatuaje, te lo haré.

Lexa se reclinó en la silla masticando.

-¿Por qué insistes en que me voy a arrepentir?-Preguntó divertida.

-Porque he estado en tu lugar. Y si bien no me arrepiento de mis tatuajes, me arrepiento de otras cosas-Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza-Además, si te tatúas ahora no podrás usar esa magnífica piscina que tienes allí afuera-Alzó ambas cejas y Lexa la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hagamos una competencia de nado.

-Ni de coña, estás demasiado borracha-Lexa bufó.

-Fui campeona de natación durante cinco años seguidos. No me voy a ahogar-Se puso de pie estirando su alto y esbelto cuerpo-Si me ganas, me lo hago luego, si yo gano... me lo haces ahora.

Clarke la miró pensativa.

-Muy bien-Se puso también de pie estirando la mano-Hemos hecho negocios, señorita Woods-Lexa estiró también la mano y cuando Clarke cogió la suya, la acercó a su cuerpo en un movimiento que dejó a la rubia algo descolocada.

La morena sonrió a medias y acercó su rostro para susurrarle:

-Vas a morder el polvo, rubia.

Clarke sonrió al verla caminar hasta la piscina mientras se quitaba el top y los pantaloncillos.

Se mordió el labio observado su culo perfecto.

No sabía cómo había podido controlarse en el barco para no besarla, pero se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil.

Notó que Lexa estaba un poco menos achispada luego de comer y estuvieron sentadas en la orilla mientras dejaban que la comida bajara un poco.

-¿Así que antes nadabas?

La morena asintió.

-Era muy buena. Pero tenía otras cosas en las cuales concentrarme.

Miró a Clarke y notñi que esta estaba embobada con su escote y su abdomen.

-¿Clarke?-La rubia alzó la vista-¿Ves algo que te guste?-Rio.

-Muchas cosas-Sonrió-¿Aún estás molesta?

-Mmm no-Respondió como una niña-Pero aun no estás perdonad-Se puso de pie-Venga, a nadar.

Clarke suspiró y ambas se colocaron en la orilla.

-¿Toda la piscina?

En realidad no era demasiado grande pero nadar no era la actividad favorita de Clarke.

-Por supuesto-Respondió Lexa.

-Igual la que se ahoga soy yo.

Lexa rio.

-Venga-Se pusieron en posición-A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos…- _¡Splash!._ Ya Clarke se había lanzado-¡OYE!-Gritó Lexa enfadada y se lanzó más atrás, intentando alcanzarla.

Por supuesto que aunque Lexa era mucho más rápida, Clarke llevaba ventaja, así que fue la primera en tocar la pared al otro lado de la piscina.

-¡Eres una tramposa!-Le gritó Lexa tirándole agua mientras Clarke carcajeaba.

-He ganado, no has dicho que hubiesen reglas-Lexa abrió la boca y luego rio comenzando a perseguirla para hundirla bajo el agua.

Clarke se dejó hacer y al salir fue a ella a quien le tocó perseguir a la morena, quien huyó de la rubia hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared y no tuvo salida.

-No…Clarke, para-Comenzó a decir entre risas.

Clarke se acercó sonriente y sus cuerpos semidesnudos quedaron muy cerca dentro del agua.

Se miraron y Clarke colocó ambas manos al borde de la piscina, a cada lado de la cabeza de Lexa.

No podía resistirse más.

Sentía que se quemaba.

Miró sus labios de forma poco disimulada y la morena también hizo lo mismo.

-Se que aun no estoy perdonada, pero… he estado conteniéndome todo el día, ojos verdes, y no puedo más. Necesito besarte…-Acercó sus rostro-Necesito saborear tus labios y sentir tu lengua haciendo estragos en mi boca-Su otra mano acabó en la cintura de la morena y su nariz recorrido su mentón y su mejilla hasta que sus labios acabaron en la oreja de Lexa-Necesito sentirte en mis dedos… hacerte el amor…-Su mano se deslizó desde su cintura hasta su espalda y se metió dentro del bikini, acariciando sus glúteos, pegando sus caderas a las de Lexa-¿Me dejarás? ¿Dejarás que te haga suspirar y gemir, preciosa?

Lexa jadeó y Clarke se estremeció cuando sus brazos se abrazaron a su cuello.

-Deja de pedirme permiso y hazlo, Clarke, porque yo también muero de ganas.

* * *

 **Parece que las cosas se han calentado aquí madre mía... ¿acabará perdonando Lexa a Clarke? ¿Le dirá que también la quiere? ¿Que pasará con los Woods?**

 **PD: Para los fans de Octaven, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**

 **Gracias por cada comentario como siempre! :)**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	18. Chapter 18

Raven encerró en un círculo otro de los anuncios del periódico mientras bebía una taza de café muy pero muy cargado. Los primeros dos días en los que todo se había vuelto un caos y su trabajo en el bar se había visto comprometido ya que su jefe había sido encarcelado y todos sus negocios legales e ilegales intervenidos, Raven se los había tomado bastante bien.

Bueno, todo eso dentro de cierto límite. Sin contar por supuesto, la traición de Clarke al engañarla por completo y hacerle creer que era alguien y resultar ser otra persona diferente. Y claro, estaba el tema de Octavia. Ahora estaba segura de que se había enamorado inevitablemente de ella y ahora cargaba con un corazón roto.

-¿Qué más puede pasar?-Murmuró para sí misma reclinándose-Ah sí, quedarme desempleada para siempre y morir de hambre, por ejemplo-Se respondió a si misma encerrando otro de los anuncios.

Se puso de pie con el propósito de llevar la taza vacía a la cocina pero la puerta sono.

Suspiró apesadumbrada y caminó hacia allí abriéndola sin mirar por la mirilla.

-Hey-La saludó el objeto de sus pensamientos ese par de días.

Raven no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón latía muy deprisa y que un calor se instalaba en su pecho.

Estaba tan hermosa… con esa mandíbula preciosa y esos ojos verdes que la miraban con intensidad.

No estaba vestida con sus usuales trajes. La compañía también estaba bajo investigación, aunque no estaba segura de cuál era la actual situación laboral de su amiga… ¿o ex–amiga? Ya no estaba segura.

-O… ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó dándole la espalda y dejando la puerta abierta para que la de los ojos verdes entrara.

Aunque adoraba verla, no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para pasar una vez más por el mismo proceso: decir que solo son amigas, besarse, tener sexo extremadamente bueno, Octavia arrepintiéndose y volviendo con Lincoln y Raven con el corazón destrozado.

Estaba cansada de eso.

-¿Aun estas molesta?-Inquirió la otra chica cerrado la puerta a su espalda.

-Estoy cansada-Fue lo que respondió Raven caminando con la taza hacia la cocina.

-Rae, Clarke tuvo que hacerlo por su trabajo…

La latina puso los ojos en blancos.

-¿Quién ha dicho que esté hablando de Clarke?-La encaró apoyándose en la encimera.

-Oh…

-Si, oh-Asintió-No puedes hacer esto. Me dejaste claro que elegías a Lincoln. Y si, sé que somos amigas… o lo éramos, pero no puedo tenerte aquí…-Le señaló-Y no pensar en tenerte entre mis brazos ¿entiendes?

-Raven…

La otra chica cerró los ojos.

-No, O. De verdad, no puedo…

-Lo he dejado con Lincoln-Dijo de pronto interrumpiéndola y Raven abrió los ojos enseguida mirándola sorprendida-Y créeme que tenía miedo de hacerlo porque, seamos sinceras, Raven Reyes no es de las que se enamoran y tengo miedo de acabar con el corazón hecho pedazos, de haber dejado a alguien que me quiere y…

Raven dio un par de zancadas colocándole un dedo en los labios.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo, O-Su dedo acarició el labio superior y luego el inferior-Te amo-Susurró cerca de su boca-Y me muero porque me digas que tú también… -La cogió suavemente por la cintura y Octavia apartó la vista.

Raven la sintió temblar en sus brazos.

La cogió suavemente por el mentón haciendo que levantara la vista.

-No tiene por qué ser ahora… solo, dime que me has escogido a mí. Hazme feliz, O…-Sus labios rozaron los de la de los ojos verdes quien entreabrió la boca jadeando-Dime que no soy solo sexo para ti…

Sintió las pequeñas manos de Octavia aferrándose a sus hombros.

-No lo eres-Dijo casi en un gemido-Te he escogido a ti, Rae, solo a ti…-Raven gruñó y la besó con fuerza, haciendo que la espalda de Octavia chocara contra la encimera.

Sus lenguas se juntaron de forma frenética y sus manos se desplazaron por el cuerpo de la otra sin miramientos, sabiendo que después de tanta tormenta y sufrimiento… por fin podían ver el sol renaciendo en el horizonte.

* * *

Lexa no podía concentrarse en nada más que no fuesen los besos que Clarke estaba repartiendo en su cuello y como el agua de la piscina que estaba climatizada, se ponía aún más caliente.

Era verdad que debía apartarla y seguir molesta con ella, pero cuando esa pequeña rubia susurraba en su oído y su mano acababa dentro de sus bragas o su bikini, su mente se nublaba.

Justo como ahora.

Solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Y como si Clarke le hubiese leído la mente, sintió su mano volver a acariciar su abdomen y colarse en la parte delantera del bikini, jugando con su intimidad.

-¿Has tenido sexo en una piscina alguna vez, ojos verdes?-Le preguntó apartándose un poco para mirarla con media sonrisa.

Lexa negó suavemente y Clarke se acercó mordiéndole la barbilla.

-Dios…-La morena jadeó cuando los dedos de Clarke en su humedad encontraron el punto mágico-Me encanta ser la primera en tantas cosas…

-Mmm-Lexa se aferró a su cuello, cerrando los ojos, haciendo pequeños sonidos con su garganta que excitaron a Clarke de una forma que nunca creyó posible.

-¿Sabías que el órgano de placer de la mujer… además del clítoris… es el cerebro?

Lexa abrió los ojos confundida.

-¿Qué?-Clarke sacó sus dedos del bikini y presionó sus labios en la mejilla de Lexa, mientras su muslo se instalaba en la entrepierna de la morena.

-Imagina mis manos recorriendo tu piel…-Comenzó a susurrar en su oído-Tus pechos… mis dedos rozando tus hinchados pezones hasta que estos te dolieran de forma placentera y tu gimiendo en mi boca mientras yo te doy un beso húmedo, muy húmedo…-Su muslo rozó la entrepierna de Lexa haciendo que esta jadeara-¿Lo estás imaginando, Lex?

-Mmm… si…

-Bien…-Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja sonriendo-Ahora imagina que mi lengua lame esas preciosas puntas rozadas, haciendo que te retuerzas…-Lexa se revolvió entre sus brazos-… mientras mi mano se mete en tu bikini y encuentra ese punto donde te gusta que te toque…

-Dios, Clarke…

-¿Lo imaginas?

Lexa lo imaginaba, lo imaginaba y podía sentirse muy, muy mojada, y no por el agua de la piscina precisamente.

-Hazlo, hazme todo eso…-Clavó las uñas en la espalda de la rubia-Ahora, Clarke.

Clarke sonrió aún más, lamiendo su oreja de forma sensual.

-¿Puedes sentir mis dedos entrando en ti? ¿Moviéndose de forma lenta y profunda?-Volvió a presionar su entrepierna, esta vez con un movimiento constante de su muslo.

Lexa sentía que le palpitaban zonas que no sabía que podían hacerlo.

Sentía su corazón latir muy rápido y Clarke a penas la estaba tocando.

Incluso sentía que en su vientre se estaba acumulando una deliciosa presión. Nadie había logrado eso con palabras.

-¿Lo quieres, preciosa?

-Si…

-Pídemelo.

-Quiero tenerte dentro de mí, Clarke, ahora-Gimió y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Clarke le había quitado la parte superior del bikini y ella apenas se había dado cuenta.

Jadeó cuando la rubia apretó sus glúteos debajo del agua para levantarla un poco y hacer que sus pechos quedaran a la altura de su boca.

Aunque no fue necesario levantarla demasiado, gracias a la altura de Lexa.

-Preciosos-Murmuró mirándolos antes de llevarse uno de los duros pezones a la boca, tal y como le había susurrado antes-Podría pasar toda la vida besándolos…-Pasó su lengua alrededor de la aureola-Lamiéndolos…-Lexa gimió cuando la boca de la rubia comenzó a succionar con fuerza, mientras su mano acariciaba sus glúteos de forma sensual.

La morena arqueó el cuerpo, hundiendo los dedos en el pelo húmedo de la rubia y se abrazó aún más a su cintura con sus piernas.

-Me encanta cuando tú lo haces-Susurró la morena de forma algo tímida y Clarke levantó la vista mirando sus ojos verdes que la miraban con excitación.

-¿Solo cuando yo lo hago?-Murmuró robándole un beso en los labios.

-Sí, solo cuando tú lo haces.

-Dios, Lex…-Clarke gruñó volviendo a empotrar el cuerpo de Lexa contra la orilla de la piscina-Si supieras todo lo que me haces sentir, preciosa… si pudiera explicártelo…-Juntó su frente con la de la morena, mientras sus manos masajeaban sus pechos y continuaban excitándola.

-Inténtalo- Respondió Lexa sin aliento y Clarke no pudo contenerse más.

La besó de forma profunda, abriendo mucho su boca, disfrutando de la manera en la que la lengua de Lexa invadía su boca de forma sensual y necesitada. Los labios de la morena eran un manjar que no se cansaba de probar. Mordió su labio inferior y con sus dedos pellizcó uno de sus pezones haciéndola gemir.

-Siento que quiero esto para siempre, te quiero a ti para siempre…-Murmuró aun junto a su boca-Quiero mirar el cielo a tu lado y despertarme junto a la más hermosa visión: tus ojos. Quiero regalarte lo que nunca le he regalado a nadie, Lexa Woods: mi alma.

Lexa que había cerrado los ojos por el placer que la lengua y las manos de Clarke le estaban proporcionando, los abrió, demasiado emocionada, demasiado excitada, demasiado enamorada de esa pequeña y tosca rubia que acababa de hacerle una de las más bonitas declaraciones de amor que le habían hecho.

¿Cómo podía responder a eso? A penas había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia ella y aún estaba molesta y confundida por los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido con su empresa, con sus padres, con Clarke…

Pero Clarke pareció no necesitar una respuesta porque volvió a besarla y sus dedos marcaron un camino de fuego desde sus pechos hasta su abdomen, su vientre y finalmente su intimidad, tocando con el dedo corazón ese punto palpitante e hinchado.

Gritó echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los movimientos se hicieron constantes y rápidos.

-Dios, preciosa, no hay un sonido que me guste más que el de tus gemidos…-La besó en los labios amortiguando un grito cuando sus dedos dejaron de estimularla y la penetraron sin previo aviso, intercalando un ritmo rápido y otro profundo y constante.

Lexa sentía que ya estaba al borde y se aferró aún más al cuello de Clarke mientras esta mordía y chupaba su cuello sin piedad.

-Oh, Clarke… ¡mmm! ¡Ah!

Clarke sonrió sin dejar de mover sus dedos debajo del agua, cuando sintió los músculos internos de Lexa apretándolos. Era algo a lo que se había vuelto adicta.

Le encantaba cuando gritaba sin parar, sí, pero también le encantaba la forma en la que luego su respiración estaba descontrolada, como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su frente sudada y como sus piernas se apretaban, para disfrutar mejor de la sensación de sus dedos haciéndola suya.

Amaba cada cosa que hacia Lexa Woods al llegar al clímax, y sin duda la amaba a ella de pies a cabeza.

Cuando notó que Lexa se recobraba, volvió a cogerla por los glúteos.

-Sube-Le ordenó para que se sentara al borde de la piscina.

Lexa se estremeció por la brisa de la noche sobre su piel mojada.

-¿Qué haces? Me voy a congelar…-Aunque la verdad era que tenía el cuerpo muy caliente.

-No, no lo harás…-Sonrió Clarke quitándole el bikini y lanzándolo a un lado.

Los ojos de Lexa brillaron cuando notó como la rubia acercaba su cadera a su boca.

-Clarke…

-No te vas a congelar, ojos verdes, porque voy a calentarte mucho más-Susurró dando besos en la parte interior de su muslo.

Lexa se mordió el labio, esta vez estremeciéndose por lo que la lengua de Clarke estaba haciendo allí abajo.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos hacia atrás, abriendo las piernas para permitirle el acceso.

Cuando los abrió, la visión de las estrellas la hizo sonreír.

Definitivamente Clarke Griffin le hacía ver las estrellas.

* * *

Lexa se despertó con un agradable olor a tortitas y café y su estómago rugió como respuesta.

¿Clarke había hecho tortitas? Pero si ella no tenía nada para hacer tortitas en esa casa…

Apoyó los codos atrás mirando alrededor adormilada y miró hacia un lado, viendo el otro lado de la cama completamente deshecho y no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas en el estómago y sonreír.

Por supuesto que las cosas no se habían quedado en la piscina, habían ido a la habitación en donde Lexa le había regresado el favor a la rubia. En realidad no era ningún favor, porque la morena adoraba saborearla de pies a cabeza y desde que habían llegado a Los Hamptons no podía dejar de pensar en hacerlo.

Se lamio los labios.

Y la verdad era que se moría por repetirlo, para que negarlo.

Por suerte no tenía resaca, al menos no demasiada.

Se puso de pie sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido luego de tanto… ¿podía llamarlo sexo?, no estaba segura. Porque la noche anterior no había sido solo sexo. Las dos habían establecido otro tipo de conexión. Clarke lo había expresado con palabras, a ella aun le costaba un poco más. Pero estaba segura de que se lo había demostrado con su entrega en la habitación.

Y es que la forma en la que no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos en ningún momento, era muestra de que algo había cambiado.

Se colocó una camiseta enorme de algún equipo de baloncesto que tenía Clarke tirada por allí, unos pantalones cortos de pijama y las gafas.

El día se veía increíble desde la ventana y Lexa sintió una paz que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, encontró a Clarke con las manos en la masa: con una bandeja llena de tortitas, café, jugo de naranja y frutas.

Las dos se miraron, Lexa aun desde el último escalón de la escalera y Clarke a medio camino con la bandeja en las manos.

No pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Iba…

-Yo…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo y volvieron a reír entre dientes.

-¿Eso es para mí?-Preguntó entonces Lexa mordiéndose el labio.

Clarke asintió con media sonrisa.

-Se suponía que iba a llevártelo a la cama y luego iba a darte una sorpresa pero supongo que tendré que hacer las dos cosas juntas.

Lexa se apoyó en el pasamano.

-Bueno, ya el desayuno en la cama habría sido una sorpresa.

Se acercó a la rubia que estaba usando unos boxers negros y una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color, dejando varios de sus tatuajes a la vista. Dios, Lexa adoraba esos endemoniados tatuajes. Hacían que Clarke se viera el doble de sexy…

Se inclinó notando la bandeja en su estómago, y le dio un beso haciendo que Clarke suspirara sobre sus labios.

-Debo decir que esa camiseta se ve mucho mejor sobre ti-Susurró Clarke aun sobre sus labios y Lexa sonrió.

-Buenos días-Fue lo que dijo la morena y ladeó la cabeza-Entonces… ¿Cuál es la otra sorpresa?

Clarke sonrió.

-Sígueme-Dio apenas un par de pasos hasta el hueco que estaba debajo de la escalera y Lexa casi carcajea al ver lo que Clarke se había montado allí.

Era un pequeño fuerte.

Había una cortina colorida haciendo de puerta y cuando Lexa se asomó, notó que Clarke lo había equipado con mantas, cojines y una pequeña lámpara.

La verdad es que era bastante romántico y no pudo evitar sonreír como una adolescente enamorada. Miró sobre su hombro a Clarke que aún estaba allí de pie con la bandeja.

¿Cómo es que alguien que iba de dura por la vida hacia estas cosas?

Definitivamente estaba enamorada de esa rubia.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Nuestro nuevo sitio secreto-Dijo pillina.

-Oh…

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Me muero de hambre. ¿Tu ya has comido?

Clarke asintió apenada.

-Lo siento, pero también me moría de hambre y no sabía cuando ibas a despertar…

Lexa sonrió y entró a aquel pequeño y acogedor sitio sentándose sobre los cojines.

Clarke la siguió y colocó la bandeja en medio.

-¿Cómo es que has preparado todo esto? No tenía nada en casa…

-La verdad es que me sorprendí al no encontrar si quiera latas de Red-Bull-Lexa carcajeo dándole en el hombro.

-Que graciosa-Notó que había miel y también jarabe de chocolate-Enserio, ¿Cómo hiciste?

-Ojos verdes, estás en Los Hamptons, el lugar de los ricachones. En el pueblo hay todo tipo de restaurantes que hacen entregas a domicilio.

-Me estás diciendo… -Comenzó a decir Lexa llevándose un trozo de tortita a la boca-¿Qué esto no lo has preparado tú?

Clarke sonrió.

-He arruinado el efecto ¿verdad?

Lexa volvió a reír. A Clarke le encantaba verla riendo.

-Un poco…

-El café sí que lo he hecho yo, si sirve de algo-Lexa le dio un sorbo a la taza de café y miró fijamente la bandeja que tenía al frente.

-La verdad es que… esto… es un detalle muy bonito, Clarke-Levantó la vista y la forma en la que Clarke la miraba… hizo que quisiera acercarse y besarla, besarla hasta perder el aliento.

-¿Recuerdas que ayer mientras nosotras… hacíamos el amor, te dije que el sonido de tus gemidos era mi favorito?

Lexa se sonrojó mucho pero acabó sonriendo mientras asentía.

-Bueno, lo retiro. Mi sonido de tu risa es mi favorito-Sonrió y esta vez Lexa no pudo evitar acercarse y robarle un beso.

Clarke había dicho "hacer el amor", y ella no podía estar más de acuerdo.

La morena se acabó sus tortitas y su fruta en medio de risas y anécdotas de Clarke. Casi podía olvidarse de lo que había pasado en su vida, casi podía sentir que estaba en medio de la felicidad plena.

No supo cómo, pero en algún momento, acabó recostada sobre el pecho de la rubia (un pecho muy bonito como ya sabemos), mientras esta le acariciaba el brazo y el pelo y sus piernas estaban enredadas.

-¿Habías hecho esto antes?-Preguntó Lexa levantando un poco la vista para mirarla.

-¿Abrazar morenas guapas? Bueno…

Lexa volvió a reír.

-Construir un rincón secreto debajo de las escaleras-Le explicó.

Notó que la respiración de la rubia se volvía pesada.

-Solía hacerlo con mi padre-Respondió luego de varios segundos.

-No hablas mucho de tus padres…-Observó Lexa mirando su mandíbula y su perfecto cuello.

Clarke se mantuvo en silencio durante varios segundos en los que Lexa no presionó.

-Murieron hace dieciséis años-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Oh, lo siento, no sabía…-Clarke pasó un dedo por la ceja de la morena, acariciándola suavemente.

-Ellos son la razón por la que me convertí en policía. Su asesinato nunca ha sido resuelto.

Lexa sintió un vacío en el pecho.

-¿Qué edad tenías…?

-Diez años-Apretó la mandíbula-Era navidad… me había ido a la cama super emocionada porque al despertar abriría mis regalos y entonces escuché dos fuertes detonaciones-Los dedos de Lexa acariciaban el tatuaje que tenía en el brazo con cariño-Y bajé asustada, llamando a mi madre… presintiendo que algo no estaba bien. Y al bajar las escaleras… allí estaban… ambos en un charco de sangre.

Lexa cerró los ojos y hundió la cara en el cuello de la rubia. Horrorizada de que una niña tan pequeña tuviera que presenciar algo así.

-Ninguna persona debería ver a sus padres así, y menos alguien tan pequeño…

Clarke siguió acariciando su pelo.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Clarke tenía todo ese rencor y esa idea de hacer justicia por la muerte de sus padres.

Deseaba que se lo hubiese contado antes. Deseaba abrazarla y protegerla… pero claro, Clarke ya no tenía diez años y ahora usaba un arma. Supuso que podría cuidarse sola.

-No descansaré hasta que haga justicia ¿lo entiendes, ojos verdes?. No te puedo pedir que entres en esta locura conmigo… pero por favor, no te vayas de mi lado, yo no podría…

Lexa la calló con un beso suave, lleno de compresión y cariño.

Se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Sé que ayer… no… logré decir nada cuando tu…

-Lexa, no tienes que…

-Espera-Cogió el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos-Quiero hacerlo-Sonrió a medias-Quiero decirte que yo también quiero hacerlo todo contigo y solo contigo. Tú me haces sentir… diferente, y eso me gusta. Contigo soy más feliz, contigo soy simplemente Lexa, la que ríe, la que sueña…-Acercó sus labios a los de la rubia-Te amo, Clarke-Sonrió rozándolos y Clarke finalmente la besó emocionada.

Se besaron de forma suave y lente, besos cortos, besos que simplemente buscaban transmitir lo que sus corazones no podían.

Clarke acarició el rostro de Lexa con sus dedos y sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-Mmm… se me ocurre solo una cosa-Respondió la morena, meciéndose sobre el muslo de Clarke. haciéndola reír y ronronear al sentirla caliente y mojada a través del pantalón de pijama.

-Señorita Woods… es usted insaciable…

-Ya lo sabias, rubia…-Mordió sus labios.

-Y me encanta-Siguió riendo mientras sus manos se metían debajo de su camiseta.

Finalmente, luego de demostrarse una vez más su amor, caminaron hacia la playa en donde charlaron un rato, rieron mucho más y se besaron durante horas.

Condujeron luego hasta el pueblo para comprar algunos ingredientes, ya que Clarke le aseguró a Lexa que esta vez sí que iba a cocinarle algo.

-Te digo que no es necesario-Reía Lexa.

-Lo sé, pero igual voy a hacerlo-Le había dicho la rubia robándole un beso.

-¿Qué te parece si esta noche nos vamos de fiesta?

Clarke la miró sorprendida.

-¿La señorita Woods le ha cogido gusto a la juerga?

-Son las malas juntas…

Clarke le sonrió.

-Iremos a donde tú quieras, preciosa.

Compraron todo lo necesario para hacer la famosa lasaña de Clarke y entraron entre risas a la casa.

Entonces Lexa dejó caer todas las cosas que tenía en las manos cuando vio a su padre apuntar a Clarke con un arma, justo en la cabeza.

-Bienvenidas-Dijo entonces Eloise sentada en el sofá del salón.

* * *

 **"¡Pero Juno! ¿Vas a dejar a la niñas ser felices de una puta vez?"**

 **Verás, querido lector, la respuesta a esa pregunta es un poco trampa porque la verdad es que nuestras protagonistas tienen muchos enemigos. Pero prometo que la historia tendrá un final feliz.**

 **Ahora volviendo al capítulo, se que ha sido un capitulo agridulce por el final, pero espero que hayan disfrutado del momento Octaven y de las confesiones de nuestras dos protagonistas.**

 **¿Que querrán los Woods ahora? ¿Y por que no se han largado aún de la vida de Lexa y Clarke?**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Gracias como siempre por todos los comentarios.**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke había sido entrenada para momentos de tensión y peligro extremo como este, sin embargo, no podía concentrarse, tan solo con el pensamiento de que alguno de esos dos lunáticos le hiciera daño a Lexa... se sentía nerviosa. Ella podía defenderse, ella no les tenía miedo… pero si llegaban a tocarle un solo pelo a Lexa…

Miró fijamente al padre de la morena y sintió el frio metal en su frente.

Había una mujer a la que no conocía, sentada en el salón.

Clarke supuso que era Eloise Woods. Y por su posición y tranquilidad, supo que era ella quien llevaba la voz cantante en todo aquello.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis?-Espetó Lexa intentado acercarse, demasiado enfadada, demasiado herida.

Connor levantó la mano.

-Eh, eh-La detuvo-Ni un paso más o tu novia muere-La morena lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No pasa nada, ojos verdes-Intentó tranquilizarla, Clarke.

-Oh, pero sí que pasa-Eloise entonces se puso de pie acercándose a ambas con una media sonrisa un poco siniestra. Clarke la miró fijamente-Sí que has crecido, pequeña Clarke…-La rubia frunció el ceño sin entender-Siempre supe que serias una mujer muy guapa…-La miró de arriba a abajo y luego miró a Lexa-Aunque debo decir que puedes aspirar a algo mejor, Lexa.

-¿Por qué no podéis dejarme en paz…?-Siseó Lexa entre dientes.

-Siéntate-Le ordenó su madre pero la morena no se movió. Entonces Connor cogió a Clarke abracándola con fuerza y hundiendo aún más el arma en su cabeza.

Lexa jadeó asustada y obedeció enseguida a Eloise.

Clarke seguía sin tener miedo. Había enfrentado a criminales mucho peores. Quizás no en el sentido retorcido que los Woods, pero si más peligrosos, más letales… sin embargo, quería ver que querían los padres de Lexa.

Pero en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad, iba a acabar con ambos.

-Tú también, ve-Le ordenó Connor empujándola.

Clarke lo miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras el hombre seguía apuntándola y se sentó al lado de Lexa que parecía muy afectada. Enseguida entrelazó sus dedos con los de su chica.

-Hey, está bien-Le susurró y le besó la frente.

-¿No es romántico? Dos desviadas en acción…-Se mofó Connor sin dejar de apuntar a Clarke-Encima una de ellas es policía-Ladeó la cabeza-¿Has estado trabajando con esta perra, Lexa?

-Connor-Le detuvo Eloise-Esa no es forma de hablarle a la niña…

-No es una puta niña. Es una mujer, una mujer a la que le hemos dado todo y mira como nos ha pagado…-La miró furibundo-Debiste morir aquel día, esos idiotas debieron hacer su trabajo…

-Eso es lo que te duele ¿verdad? Que esté viva. Pues lo estoy, y tu estás condenado a ir a la cárcel… papá-Esa última palabra la dijo con desprecio.

Eloise rio entre dientes.

-Pero mirad que interesante, nuestra primera disputa familiar-Caminó alegremente sentándose frente a ambas-Verás, Clarke, Lexa siempre fue una chica muy obediente. Nunca nos dio problemas, siempre queriendo complacernos…-Miró a Lexa-Supongo que era porque en el fondo siempre supo que no la veíamos realmente como nuestra hija…-Ladeó la cabeza.

Clarke sintió los dedos de Lexa apretando los suyos.

Sabía que todo eso estaba siendo realmente duro.

-¿Podéis explicar que queréis de nosotras de una puñetera vez?-Espetó Clarke comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-La pequeña, Clarke- Eloise se cruzó de piernas-Con el mismo carácter que su padre-Dijo luego con una mueca-Por ese maldito carácter es que acabó muerto ¿sabes?

Clarke se tensó.

-¿Qué sabes tú acerca de mis padres, bruja amargada?-Escupió con resquemor.

Eloise sonrió.

-Oh, mucho más de lo que piensas-Suspiró-Connor y Jake eran grandes amigos. ¿Verdad, cariño?-Eloise miró a Connor que seguía apuntando a Clarke.

-No soy amigo de traidores-Se quejó el hombre.

-Verás, Jake era un increíble ingeniero tecnológico. Pero tenía una conciencia demasiado blanda…

Clarke frunció mucho el ceño. No podía ser posible que…

-Eloise, estás tardando demasiado-La apresuró Connor.

Eloise suspiró sacando unos papeles del bolso.

-Veras, hija…-Comenzó a decir mirando a Lexa.

-No me llames así- Respondió la morena indignada.

-Oh venga. Ya lo ha dicho Connor. Te hemos dado todo lo que tu maldito culo desagradecido ha querido. ¿Y ahora te haces la puritana? Ese dinero ilegal que ahora odias es el que ha pagado tu educación y todo lo que tienes puesto-Señaló y Clarke se dio cuenta de que los ojos de aquella mujer tenían algo… como si en cualquier momento perdiera la lucidez y fuese capaz de cualquier cosa-En fin, como decía, verás… necesitamos tu firma aquí-Le indicó-Como sabrás la policía ha congelado todo nuestro dinero, incluyendo nuestras cuentas en el exterior, no tenemos nada y eso no lo voy a permitir… luego de esforzarme tanto… además tienes que pagar, luego de abrirle las piernas a esta policía y pasarle información…

-¿Qué?-Lexa no entendía.

-Sabemos que has sido tú, Lexa.

-Ha sido el imbécil de Cage Wallace-Dijo Clarke como si ambos fuesen estúpidos-Lexa no está enterada de nada dejadla en paz de una puta vez-Gruñó Clarke intentando ponerse de pie, indignada y dolida por el propio dolor de la morena.

-Si, por supuesto que sabemos que el imbécil de Cage ha hablado, no somos estúpidos. Pero la declaración de esta malagradecida en contra de sus propios padres, ha sido lo que nos ha condenado, ahora firma los malditos papeles antes de que le diga a tu padre que te meta una bala en la frente-Su voz comenzaba a alzarse.

-No voy a firmar nada-Le dijo Lexa tirando los papeles al suelo con manotazo.

Eloise la miró con los ojos llenos de ira y Clarke se puso en posición para proteger a Lexa de cualquier ataque.

-Escúchame bien, niña estúpida-Dijo con los dientes apretados-Vas a firmar o yo misma voy a meterle una bala en la cabeza a esta lesbiana al igual que hice con sus padres.

Clarke sintió que su corazón se desplomaba allí mismo, a los pies de aquella mujer que acababa de decir algo que no espero escuchar nunca.

Lexa miró a Clarke también sorprendida, asustada de cuál podría ser su reacción.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-Preguntó Clarke y entonces Connor se acercó colocando de nuevo el arma en su cabeza.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte, Rambo.

-¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?-Repitió Clarke intentando contener la ira que estaba comenzando a bullir en su interior.

-Tu padre tenía un contrato con Polaris Tech, algo de lo que no muchos estaban enterados. Pero cuando se enteró de donde venía el dinero de ese contrato, comenzó a hablar con gente que no debía y a decir cosas que no debía-Se acercó a Clarke cogiéndola por el pelo para hablar cerca de su rostro-Verás… los chivatos como tú y como esta idiota malagradecida, acaban muertos-Chaqueo la lengua.

-Has hablado demasiado, Eloise… -Le advirtió Connor.

-De todas formas nuestro plan siempre fue matarlas-Se encogió de hombros.

Clarke la miró con la mandíbula tan apretada que pensó que se le iba a partir los dientes.

-Voy a ser yo quien va a matarte… y lo haré con mis propias manos-Le susurró con una amenaza en los ojos.

Eloise la miró seria y luego empezó a reír.

-La única que va a morir aquí, serás tú… pero antes mataré a Lexa para que la veas desangrarse…

Y antes de que pudiera regresar a su sitio, Lexa cogió una de las figuras ornamentales y la estrelló contra la cabeza de la que creyó que era una madre amorosa durante muchos años.

Clarke aprovechó la confusión para coger el brazo de Connor y aplicarle una llave para quitarle el arma. El hombre se resistió y el arma acabó rodando por el suelo.

Connor le dio un puñetazo a Clarke quien se tambaleó pero contratacó lanzándose sobre él, propinándole un gancho cuando ambos estuvieron en el suelo.

Todo pasaba con tanta rapidez que a Lexa a penas le dio tiempo de reaccionar, antes de que Connor se arrastrara para intentar alcanzar el arma mientras Clarke intentaba impedírselo.

Ambos cogieron el arma al mismo tiempo y forcejearon, y cuando Lexa escuchó aquella detonación y vio que ambos se quedaban rígidos, sus piernas casi fallaron y la hicieron caer de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Notó como Clarke era quien se levantaba poco a poco, con la camiseta ensangrentada… pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era su sangre.

Connor yacía inconsciente con un gran agujero en el estómago. Al igual que Eloise, que estaba desmayada y la sangre salía de su cabeza.

Clarke se giró mirándola y caminó enseguida hacia ella cuando vio que Lexa estaba en estado de shock.

-Lexa… Lex…-La cogió por los hombros-Está bien mi amor, estás bien, estamos bien-La abrazó y la morena le regresó el abrazo llorando en su cuello. Clarke podía sentirla temblar-Shhh. Tranquila, preciosa, tranquila…-Pasó sus dedos de forma reconfortante por su espalda-Voy a encargarme de esto…

Se separó de la morena y cuando se giró se dio cuenta de que Connor la apuntaba aun desde el suelo, malherido y moribundo.

-Siempre supe que serias mi perdición, maldita mocosa-Escupió sangre y apuntó a Lexa. Clarke se puso delante de ella y la bala le dio en el hombro, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

-¡Clarke, no!

* * *

Lexa miraba distraídamente a través de la ventana. El día se veía gris y estaba segura de que así mismo se sentía su mundo en ese momento. Miró hacia a un lado y vio a Clarke durmiendo plácidamente. El doctor le había dicho que tardaría unas horas en despertarse luego de la cirugía.

Cuando la había visto allí en el suelo, malherida, había pensado lo peor. Y es que, esos últimos tres días habían sido una montaña rusa de emociones.

No podía creer lo ambiciosos y hambrientos de poder que estaban los Woods… tanto como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de huir y buscarla para que les traspasara todo su dinero. Dinero que ella había ganado de forma licita trabajando durante varios años en la empresa.

Ahora Connor estaba muerto, Eloise en prisión y Polaris Tech completamente acababa.

Podría decirse que su vida entera se había desmoronado.

Recordó el dolor en los ojos de Clarke al enterarse de que los Woods, o más bien la loca a la que solía llamar mamá, era quien había asesinado a sus padres. ¿La culparía Clarke a ella? De ser así… ¿la perdonaría?

¿Cómo podía estar con alguien que había sido criada por los asesinos de sus padres?

¿Y qué demonios iba a hacer con su vida?

No es que le preocupara demasiado el dinero. Pero ella siempre había tenido un propósito, un objetivo. Y ahora no tenía ni idea. Aquello para lo que se había preparado toda la vida ya no existía.

-¿Lex?-Escuchó la voz adormecida de Clarke y se levantó de la silla quitándose la manta de los hombros.

Lo ideal habría sido que la trataran los mejores cirujanos de Nueva York, ella hubiese pagado lo que fuera porque Clarke se recuperara, después de todo había recibido un balazo por ella. Pero debido a la emergencia y la cercanía, estaba en un hospital local.

-Aquí estoy…-Se acercó acariciando la mejilla de la rubia. Se fijó que tenía los labios resecos-¿Tienes sed?-Clarke asintió.

-¿Qué…?-Intentó moverse y puso una mueca de dolor al notar que tenía el brazo inmovilizado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?-Le acercó un vaso con una pajita y apretó el botón automático para levantar un poco su cabeza.

Clarke bebió un poco y sacudió la cabeza intentando espabilarse.

-Tus padres… Los Hamptons…-Carraspeó-¿Tu estas bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?

Lexa sintió un enorme amor por esa pequeña rubia que en lugar de preocuparse por tener un hombro perforado, se preocupaba por ella y por su bienestar.

-Estoy bien…-Dejó un beso en su nariz-Resulta que tengo mi propio guardaespaldas personal-Bromeó.

Clarke sonrió a medias.

-Ya sabes, los guardaespaldas son sexys. La tuya debe ser un bombón.

-Oh si, lo es-Se acercó para susurrarle al oído-Además es jodidamente buena en la cama.

Clarke comenzó a reír pero gimió de dolor y Lexa le acarició el pelo.

-Me matas, ojos verdes, literalmente.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste.

-Tonterías. Si te hubiesen herido a ti… no habría podido soportarlo.

Lexa la miró intensamente.

-Clarke, tu aun… ¿quieres…?-Clarke la miró expectante-Después de lo que mi madre confesó… ¿quieres tenerme en tu vida?-Clarke estiró la mano haciéndose un poco a un lado con esfuerzo.

-Ven aquí para que pueda sentirte cerca de mí, te necesito-Lexa se recostó a su lado con mucho cuidado de no herirla y colocó la cabeza en su pecho mientras la rubia la abrazaba-Tu no tuviste nada que ver, preciosa. Fuiste otra víctima de esos… señores-Bufó-Además, pudo haberlo dicho solo pera herirme… los chicos probablemente estén ahora haciendo las pruebas de balística para saber si el arma eran la misma que usaron aquel día… -Agachó la mirada para mirar a la morena-Pase lo que pase, siempre te voy a querer en mi vida… si tú me quieres en la tuya.

Y aquello lo decía de verdad. Era verdad que tenía un cumulo de emociones. Había dedicado toda su vida en atrapar al asesino de sus padres y ahora, aparentemente lo había hecho.

Sentía un vacío extraño en el pecho… pero también sentía una paz que hacía mucho no experimentaba.

Aunque quizás eso tuviera que ver con la preciosa morena que tenía en esos momentos en sus brazos.

-Quizás cuando me mires… los verás a ellos, a Eloise…

-Por favor, tu belleza opaca la de todas las mujeres de Nueva York juntas, ojos verdes. Cuando te miré lo único que pensaré es en la suerte que tengo de haber conseguido a alguien hermosa, inteligente y con la carcajada más bonita del mundo-Le dio un beso en la frente-¿Cómo es que te has fijado en mi?

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Eres mi heroína personal, ¿Cómo no voy a quererte en mi vida?

-Y además soy jodidamente buena en la cama-Asintió la rubia. Lexa le pegó en el brazo herido olvidándose un segundo de que estaban en la cama de un hospital y Clarke se quejó.

-Oh cielos, lo siento, lo siento, mi amor…-Clarke se detuvo mirándola-¿Qué?

-Me has llamado "mi amor"…

Lexa se sonrojó acomodándose las gafas.

-¿Te molesta?

-No, me ha puesto muy cachonda.

Lexa puso los ojos en blanco y Clarke rio.

-Eres la peor.

-Si no fuese por los analgésicos que me tienen un poco drogada…-Lexa le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Le he avisado a Octavia lo ocurrido, probablemente ella y Raven lleguen en nada.

Clarke se preguntó si sus amigas ya la habían perdonado…

-En ese caso-Acercó sus labios a los de Lexa y le dio un beso lleno de amor y de promesas-Antes de que nos interrumpan y no pueda besarte-Sonrió y luego recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada, agotada-Por cierto… ¿se han llevado a tus… a los Woods? Espero.

-Sí. Estamos a salvo. Descansa.

Y Clarke cerró los ojos embriagada en el perfume de su chica.

Lexa la miró dormir. Deseaba hacerlo cada noche de su vida desde ese día.

Porque si esa mujer era capaz de recibir una bala por ella… ella era capaz de entregarle su corazón.

Ambas tendrían muchas heridas que sanar. Ambas tenían traumas diferentes, pero juntas… juntas podrían hacerlo. Aunque en ese momento no tuviera ni idea de que hacer con su vida.

Estaba junto a Clarke y era lo único que le importaba.

* * *

 **Bueno un pequeño sustito! jajaja por suerte ambas están bien y todo parece haberse resuelto... espero que disfrutaran el capítulo. Como podrán ver el final se acerca.**

 **Gracias como siempre por todos los comentarios.**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	20. Chapter 20

Clarke miraba fijamente el horizonte azul. Pero no era el típico azul mediterráneo. No, este era un azul turquesa, un azul vivido, un azul que reflejaba exactamente como se sentía su alma: feliz, eufórica, en paz.

Siempre se había preguntado que sentiría luego de resolver el asesinato de sus padres. Y la verdad era que se sentía… extraña. Por su puesto sentía una nueva especie de paz, pero al mismo tiempo… había vivido tanto en la sombra de aquella noche… que saber que ya todo estaba expuesto, que no había una razón para que ella siguiera obsesionada… la hacía sentirse vacía de alguna forma.

Y allí es cuando entraba Lexa.

Sonrió al verla junto a Octavia y Raven en una balsa inflable gigante cerca de donde estaban residiendo esa semana.

Aquello era el paraíso. Era una moderna y lujosa casa en medio del mar. Clarke no tenía ni idea de que la morena tuviera tanto dinero, pero aparentemente tenía el suficiente como para comprarse aquella majestuosa y tropical casa alejada de todo y de todos.

Octavia estaba carcajeando muy fuerte mientras Raven intentaba lanzar a Lexa al agua y la morena reía forcejeando. Al final fue Raven la que acabó dándose un chapuzón. Sacando luego la cabeza y cogiendo a Octavia del brazo como venganza.

Lexa carcajeó tan fuerte que Clarke sintió cosquillas en el estómago con ese sonido.

No mentía cuando decía que era su sonido favorito en el mundo. Podría escucharlo por horas, joder, incluso había pensado grabarlo sin que la morena se diera cuenta y ponerlo de tono de llamada en su móvil.

No pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada mientras Lexa bebía un coctel por una pajita y le decía algo a las chicas que estaban dentro del agua.

Estaba usando un bañador de color rojo y su esbelto y largo cuerpo hacía que Clarke se estremeciera. Sus piernas eran largas e infinitas y su abdomen era una perdición. Y su culo… oh dios, amaba ese culo.

Se mordió el labio al recordar que ya no era un cuerpo virgen de tatuajes.

Se lo había hecho antes de que viajaran. Había sido en el piso de Clarke, en el que por primera vez, Lexa había estado aquel día.

-Siento el desorden… yo… no tenía mucho tiempo para recoger y…-Se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza-Vale, soy desordenada-Rio-Es algo que ya debes saber.

Lexa rio entre dientes mirando alrededor.

-No pasa nada-Sonrió luego a medias acercándose a la rubia y cogiéndola por la cintura-Me encanta que me hayas traído aquí.

La rubia acercó sus labios a los de su ya oficialmente novia y le mordió el labio inferior.

-Eres la primera chica que pone un pie en este piso.

-¿Ni siquiera Raven…?

Clarke bajó la visto.

La relación con sus dos amigas había mejorado otra vez, pero por supuesto no era la misma de antes, iba a tomar tiempo y ella estaba dispuesta a intentar ganarse la confianza de ambas una vez más, tal y como hizo con Lexa.

-No-Suspiró-Por las razones que ya sabes… nunca traje a nadie.

Lexa asintió y Clarke se separó con la mirada triste.

-Voy a buscar los utensilios… ¿estás segura…?

Lexa puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, Clarke-Rio-Y esta vez no estoy borracha. Estoy segura, quiero hacerlo-Miró su hombro luego-¿Estás segura de que tú ya puedes hacerlo?

-El fisioterapeuta ha dicho que estoy perfecta, ojos verdes. No te preocupes-Le contestó comenzando a caminar hasta la habitación para buscar los utensilios para tatuar.

Cuando entró no pudo evitar mirar la línea de investigación que normalmente tenia escondida. La última vez que había estado en casa ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a taparla. Y esos días de recuperación había estado más en casa de Lexa que en la suya propia. La morena la había cuidado de una forma increíble haciendo que se enamorara más aun de ella si eso era posible.

Vio los rostros de toda la gente que creía que podía haber estado involucrada en el asesinato de sus padres, y se sintió de pronto estúpida por no haber encontrado nada nunca sobre los Woods.

Sintió las manos de Lexa abrazándola por la espalda y su mentón sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?-Le susurró la morena.

-La verdad es que no lo sé-Suspiró-Tantos años… tantas noches en vela…

-Ahora sabes la verdad.

Clarke cerró los ojos unos segundos.

-¿Sabes lo que se siente vivir con un solo objetivo en la vida… y cuando ese objetivo ya no es está te sientes…?

-¿Vacía? ¿Sin rumbo?-Lexa le dio un beso en el cuello-Lo sé perfectamente, Clarke. Yo también me siento así.

Clarke se giró acariciando una mejilla de la morena. Su piel era su adoración.

-Yo seré tu rumbo, mi amor…-Acarició sus labios-Déjame serlo-Se puso de puntillas y la besó en los labios.

Ambas se miraron sonrientes.

-Múdate conmigo-Clarke la miró sorprendida-¿Qué? Técnicamente ya lo has hecho.

-¿Estás segura?

-Bueno, ya se que eres desordenada y que por las noches te robas la manta. Lo peor está al descubierto.

Clarke carcajeó y la abrazó de forma impulsiva.

-Dios, te amo tanto, preciosa. No sé qué haría sin ti en mi vida…

-Nunca vas a tener que descubrirlo porque yo te quiero siempre en la mía.

-Me encanta cuando dices ñoñadas y estás pequitas de aquí se te ponen coloradas-Rio Clarke pasándole el dedo por la nariz.

Lexa le dio un manotazo sonrojándose más.

-Ay cállate-Clarke rio intentando robarle un beso pero Lexa aparentando estar enojada, se aparto.

Finalmente la rubia logró cogerla del brazo y le dio un beso lleno de amor y gratitud, gratitud por entrar en su vida y cambiarla de la forma en la que lo hizo.

-Te amo, ojos verdes-Ambas sonrieron y Clarke carraspeó apartándose-Venga, ayúdame a desarmar todo esto.

-¿Segura?

-No voy a necesitarlo más, y creo que necesito quemarlo y dejarlo atrás.

-Entonces manos a la obra.

Lo quitaron todo rápidamente y Clarke trajo un contenedor de metal en donde solía tirar la basura, tirando todo allí.

-Lo quemaremos fuera… luego-Besó los dedos de Lexa-Ahora quítate la camiseta y espérame en el salón.

-Señorita Griffin, esperaba que al menos me invitara la cena…

Clarke sonrió.

-La cena serás tú, cariño, pero no aún. Primero tenemos un tatuaje que hacerte…

Lexa se distrajo mirando una foto que Clarke tenía sobre la mesilla.

Era la única foto que tenia de sus padres. En ella se veía a Abby y a Jake aplaudiendo divertidos y sonrientes mientras una pequeña rubia soplaba las velas de una tarta.

-¿Puedo…?-Fue la rubia quien le dio la foto para que la mirara de cerca-Parecías muy feliz.

-Lo era-Asintió-No podía haber pedido mejores padres.

-¿Y luego estuviste en el sistema…?

-Primero stuve en un par de casas de acogida-Explicó cogiendo los utensilios-Pero las dos fueron una mala experiencia, pasaron los años y estuve con una pareja de ancianos que me trataron moderadamente bien. Luego cumplí los dieciocho y lo primero que hice fue comenzar mi preparación para ser policía.

-Y ahora eres la mejor.

Clarke sonrió.

-Eso lo dices porque me quieres.

Lexa dejó la foto en su lugar.

-Bueno, porque te quiero y porque es la verdad-Se acercó robándole un beso y luego se quitó la camiseta.

Los ojos de Clarke se fueron enseguida a sus pechos y su abdomen.

-Esto va a ser difícil… -Dijo y Lexa rio.

-¿Vamos?

La rubia suspiró.

-Venga-Ambas caminaron hasta el salón y Clarke se puso manos a la obra.

Y desde allí podía apreciar perfectamente su oba de arte. Un símbolo de infinito en la base del cuello.

Clarke le había preguntado cuál era su significado para ella y Lexa simplemente le había dicho:

-Significa el comienzo y el final de mi vida como la conocía. Y un volver a empezar, yo…-Se había pasado los dedos por la piel recién tatuada y Clarke le había dado un manotazo.

-No lo toques aún.

-Yo solo… no tengo ni idea de cómo será mi vida a partir de ahora, pero estoy de alguna forma, emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo.

Clarke le puso el papel film para protegerlo.

-Eres la mujer más inteligente y emprendedora que conozco. Estoy segura de que cualquier cosa que decidas hacer, funcionará.

-¿Sabes lo que funcionaría ahora mismo?-Lexa que estaba recostada bocabajo en el sillón se dio la vuelta mirando a Clarke con ojos picaros, solo con el sujetador cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-Sorpréndeme…

-Tu cuerpo sobre el mío… sin ropa.

La rubia había sonreído ampliamente.

-De hecho creo que eso funcionaria de maravilla.

Clarke en el presente, le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y notó como Raven y Octavia movían la balsa haciendo que Lexa, que estaba de pie sobre ella perdiera el equilibrio y acabara también dentro del agua.

Ella había tenido que ir dentro a hacer una llamada.

Ese día era el último día del juicio de Eleonor Woods, y Clarke necesitaba saber cuál sería su condena. Ella y Lexa habían servido de testigos, y la morena había quedado muy afectada, pero sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

Lexa parecía estar disfrutando mucho de la estadía en aquel mágico lugar, y Clarke también, pero desde que había despertado ese día, no había podido dejar de pensar en que necesitaba saber si la asesina de sus padres recibiría su merecido, y así había sido.

Le habían dado cadena perpetua por ser la autora intelectual de varios crímenes, incluyendo el asesinato de sus padres dieciséis años atrás.

Clarke no podía decir que eso borraba el dolor de su pérdida, el dolor de una infancia sin padres. Pero sí que lo aliviaba, porque al fin y al cabo ella nunca buscó venganza… solo justicia. Y la había conseguido.

Bebió lo poco que quedaba de su cerveza y corrió hacia el pequeño muelle de madera lanzándose en forma de bala al agua, salpicando a las chicas que ya estaban dentro.

-¡Eh! ¡Se ha unido Clarkie a la fiesta!-Gritó Raven contenta acercándose para hundirla.

Clarke se dejó y luego salió recibiendo un gran abrazo de su amiga.

Raven y Octavia volvían a ser sus mejores amigas, porque al final entendieron que todo lo que había pasado era parte de su trabajo, y que ella no había tenido elección.

-Ay te adoro tanto rubia mía-Dijo en tono gracioso abrazándola con fuerza.

-Raven, me estás asfixiando-Rio-No deberías estar en el agua si estás borracha.

Raven pareció ofendida.

-No estoy borracha-Bufó-Cariño, dile que no estoy borracha-Le dijo a Octavia.

-Estás borracha, Raven-La latina la miró abriendo mucho la boca.

-La traición…-Le lanzó agua a su novia y esta la miró enfadada nadando hacia ella mientras Raven carcajeaba.

Clarke se acercó a su chica mientras las otras dos tenían una pequeña disputa.

Lexa la miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol.

Su piel se veía bronceada y sexy.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó la morena dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Eso creo.

-¿Y bien?

-Cadena perpetua -Ambas se miraron durante varios segundos.

Lexa asintió.

-Supongo que se lo merece-Clarke se acercó, acercándola a su cuerpo debajo del agua salada.

-¿Tu estás bien?

-Supongo que necesitaré tiempo para aceptar lo que eran realmente esas personas.

Clarke besó la punta de su nariz.

-Por suerte criaron al ser más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra-Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Aún quiero buscar a mis padres biológicos.

-Me parece bien. Estaré a tu lado siempre.

Colocó un dedo debajo de su mentón para besarla y el beso se fue haciendo más necesitado.

-¡Eh! ¡Exhibicionistas!

Raven se lanzó desde la balsa inflable chispeándolas con el agua.

Octavia hizo lo mismo de una forma menos escandalosa.

-Dejad el espectáculo y comencemos con la lucha.

-La que pierdes hace la cena hoy-Propuso Lexa.

-Ah, mirad a la jefa, cuanta confianza.

-Debo decir que cuando Lexa se propone algo…-La defendió Octavia.

-¿Tu de qué lado estás?-La miró furibunda su novia-Ya no es tu jefa así que ya no te paga.

-De hecho…-Comenzó a decir Lexa con una sonrisa-No os habíamos comentado nada pero Octavia volverá a trabajar para mí. Bueno… más bien, conmigo-Miró con cariño a la otra chica.

Clarke la miró sin entender.

-¿Tienes algo más que decir al respecto?

-Creo que es una conversación para la cena-Sonrió Lexa y Clarke no quiso insistir.

Lexa se subió sobre los fuertes hombros de Clarke mientras Octavia hacia lo mismo en los hombros de Raven.

Aunque Lexa era más alta, la pequeña rubia tenía el doble de fuerza que ella. Así que habían decidido que ella seria quien lucharía arriba.

Concretaron que las vencedoras serían las que ganasen tres de cinco.

Las peleas fueron reñidas y Lexa se dio cuenta de que Octavia en realidad tenía mucha fuerza. Rieron y jugaron como niñas y finalmente las vencedoras fueron Lexa y Clarke.

-¡Team Clexa!-Exclamó Lexa victoriosa y soltó un gritito cuando Clarke la dejo caer hacia atrás apropósito-¡Oye!

Clarke carcajeó.

-Lo siento, mi amor, me lo has dejado a huevo.

Lexa la cogió y Clarke rio intentando alejarse pero se relajó cuando noto que Lexa le besaba y le mordía el cuello.

Le encantaba verla tan feliz y relajaba.

Poco quedaba ya de la Lexa seria que solo pensaba en trabajo y la Lexa triste que vivió un gran trauma y un gran cambio en su vida.

Ahora solo existía la Lexa feliz, y Clarke quería pensar que era gracias a ella.

No pudo evitar coger sus glúteos por debajo del agua.

-Mmm- Gimió y llevó sus labios al oído de la morena-Me estás poniendo cachonda, mi amor…

Lexa rio.

-Manos quietas, Griffin-Le dijo apartándose.

Clarke frunció el ceño.

-¿Esa es tu venganza?

-Soy una mujer inteligente y sé cuáles son tus puntos débiles.

Clarke bufó y las cuatro se subieron a la balsa, rellenando sus cocteles para seguir la diversión.

Esa noche, luego de la cena y de que Lexa y Octavia les contara la noticia del nuevo proyecto, Clarke y Lexa estaban en la parte trasera de la casa. En donde había una pequeña zona techada con una hamaca.

Ambas estaban recostadas, escuchando el ruido de las olas y los sonidos de la naturaleza.

-Entonces… ¿otra vez en el negocio de las tecnologías?-Preguntó la rubia, repasando con sus dedos la espalda de Lexa, cubierta por una camiseta de tela muy fina.

Lexa no quería que esos días acabasen, de alguna forma tenía miedo de volver al mundo real, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía suceder.

-¿Recuerdas el día en el que vimos la noticia de lo que había pasado en la televisión y decían: "La joven promesa Lexa Woods, se ha quedado sin promesas"-Clarke asintió.

-Lo recuerdo.

-Sé que era una forma de llamar la atención a todo lo ocurrido… pero me di cuenta, de que en realidad, no soy quien soy gracias a Polaris Tech, Polaris Tech se mantuvo gracias a mí y… creo que puedo volverlo a hacer. Será difícil, costará sudor y dinero pero es lo que amo… y es lo que quiero-Levantó la vista mirando a Clarke-¿Crees que estoy loca?

Clarke le puso un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Creo que eres maravillosa y que vas a lograr lo que quieres.

-Le he propuesto a Octavia formar parte de esto porque es alguien en quien confío y además una gran trabajadora…

-Acepta que le has cogido cariño, ojos verdes.

Lexa rio.

-También.

No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a la noticia de la cadena perpetua de la que decía ser su madre. Había ido a visitarla a la cárcel, para pedir explicaciones, para al menos… tener su versión de los hechos, y se había dado cuenta de que era una persona manipuladora y que solo se preocupaba por ella.

Nunca quiso a nadie, ni siquiera a Connor, su pareja de crímenes.

Cerró los ojos y se abrazó con fuerza a su novia.

Le daba un poco de lástima. Eloise nunca había sabido lo que era el amor, y eso era muy triste.

Ella que sentía el amor más profundo por la rubia que en ese momento la hacía sentir segura en sus brazos, pensaba que era maravilloso y que todo el mundo debía vivirlo al menos una vez.

-Mmm…-Las manos de Clarke se metieron dentro de los pantaloncillos de la morena acariciando la piel de sus glúteos-¿Cómo es que te sientes tan bien siempre en mis manos?

La morena suspiró cerrando los ojos y hundiendo aún más el rostro en el cuello de Clarke.

Se retorció sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a dejar besos en su piel.

-Clarke…

-¿Si, mi amor?

-Hazme el amor, te necesito-Clarke gruñó cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos para besarla profundamente.

-Te lo haría todos los días a todas horas-Suspiró sobre sus labios.

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la habitación para tener privacidad.

Lexa se desnudó inmediatamente mientras Clarke hacia la mismo y ambas se tumbaba en la cama, la morena encima de la rubia, suspirando y rozando sus pechos con los de su novia.

Ambas gimieron por la sensación y Lexa jadeó cuando las manos de Clarke acariciaron sus piernas, sus caderas y sus glúteos.

Con cada beso se sentía más y más húmeda.

Y no solo eso.

Sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte, como si el amor que sentía por Clarke quisiera desbordarse de su pecho. Cada beso hacia que sintiera su alma viva, que sintiera ese cosquilleo inexplicable en el estómago.

Sus manos tocaron los pechos de Clarke, esos que adoraba, y sus labios fueron directos hasta el pezón, chupándolo y lamiéndolo, haciendo que Clarke gimiera y gruñera, cambiando de posición para dejarla debajo.

Se había dado cuenta de que a la rubia no le gustaba demasiado no tener el control.

-Clarke…-Susurró mientras la rubia seguía devorando sus labios y tocando su cuerpo de manera descontrolada y erótica-Oh, Clarke…

-Sí, mi amor. Aquí estoy, preciosa.

Clarke cogió las manos de Lexa entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y Lexa pensó que se iba a fundir por la forma en la que la rubia la estaba besando, con tanto amor, con tanto erotismo. Ni siquiera tenía que hacerla llegar al climax, podía conformarse con esto, podía conformarse con la afinidad espiritual que habían conseguido.

Clarke hizo que Lexa se sentara en medio de la cama, entrelazando luego sus piernas, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran. Ambas jadearon y gimieron por la sensación, sin dejar de mirarse.

Clarke sonrió acariciando los labios de la morena con su pulgar. Lexa introdujo el dedo en su boca y Clarke la miró atenta mientras lo chupaba y comenzaba a mover las caderas de forma lenta.

La rubia dejó que fuese la otra chica la que llevara el ritmo por un momento, disfrutando de los sonidos que salían de su garganta y de la sensación de sus sexos friccionando.

La lengua de Lexa sobre su dedo estaba haciendo maravillas y era jodidamente erótico, pero pronto Clarke apartó la mano de su boca, colocándola detrás de su cabeza para acercarse a su rostro y besarla, hambrienta de su sabor, hambrienta de sus labios.

Comenzó a moverse también y llevó su otra mano hasta el punto de placer de Lexa, tocándola de la forma en la que sabía que hacia vibrar a la morena.

Lexa gritó sobre sus labios mientras Clarke aumentaba los movimientos y besaba su cuello y sus pechos.

Lexa se aferró a sus hombros, juntando su frente con la de la rubia sin dejar de mirarla y Clarke comenzó a moverse muy rápido y con fuerza, sintiendo la humedad y el calor de Lexa empapándola. Se apartó para mirar su cara mientras la morena gritaba y gemía, con un gran orgasmo que la hizo arquear la espalda y cerrar los ojos.

" _Te amo"_ dijo con sus labios sin emitir sonido y Lexa rio besándola y llevando sus dedos a la intimidad de la rubia.

Clarke se mordió el labio dejándose caer sobre esos dos largos y sexys dedos, gimiendo al ser penetrada y Lexa adoró la sensación de su sexo y su humedad.

La rubia comenzó a moverse y mordió y lamió los labios de Lexa, llevando de nuevo sus dedos hasta su intimidad, haciendo que la espalda de la morena acabara sobre la cama mientras abría mas las piernas paras darle más acceso.

Gimió cuando los dedos de Lexa en su interior se curvaron tocando aquel punto mágico, y aumentó las embestidas de sus dedos, quería que la morena acabara otra vez, pero junto a ella.

-Córrete conmigo mi amor-Le susurró dándole pequeños besos mientras Lexa jadeaba-Hazlo conmigo…mmm si… si… oh, cariño…-Lexa sintió como Clarke apretaba sus dedos y su cuerpo se tensaba mientras un segundo orgasmo la alcanzaba a ella.

Unieron sus labios y ahogaron sus gritos entre besos llenos de amor.

Clarke miró el rostro sudoroso y satisfecho de Lexa y sonrió. La morena hizo lo mismo y dejó que Clarke la abrazara cuando esta se echó a un lado.

-Quiero esto por el resto de mi vida, Clarke-Le dijo cerrando los ojos, sintiéndolos pesados.

-Más te vale acostumbrarte, cariño, porque esta poli no se va a ir a ninguna parte.

Por supuesto que Clarke había decidido seguir en su trabajo, a Lexa no le importaba. La rubia le había prometido que las operaciones encubiertas se habían acabado y ahora solo era una agente de inteligencia más.

Si, era un trabajo peligroso y ella lo sabía. Pero no podía pedirle a Clarke que dejara de hacer aquello que adoraba.

Ambas buscarían la manera de hacerlo funcionar.

-Te amo-Susurro Lexa en su cuello, somnolienta.

-No más que yo, ojos verdes. Haces que mi mundo pase del blanco y negro al color-Susurró.

Y ambas se quedaron dormidas bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

Las dos sabían que no había sido un camino fácil hasta ese momento, pero juntas… juntas eran imparables. Y así estarían por el resto de sus vidas porque simplemente, no podían concebir una vida sin la otra.

Quizás había sido cosa del destino o una coincidencia. Pero desde el momento en el que se habían visto en aquel bar… ambas habían sabido que estaban hechas la una para la otra. Por utópico que sonara… por increíble que pareciera.

Eran dos mujeres, con mundos e historias diferentes… pero de alguna forma, esas historias terminaron estando entrelazadas… igual que sus almas… igual que sus corazones.

* * *

Raven le tendió a Octavia una copa de vino mientras ambas estaban en las tumbonas que daban una vista privilegiada al mar que las rodeaba.

-¿Ya han empezado el espectáculo?-Preguntó Octavia riendo.

-Te lo dije-Raven se sentó con un suspiro a su lado-Por suerte saliste antes-Rio-Ya sabía yo que la jefa no era calladita en la cama-Puso cara de viciosa y Octavia le dio un manotazo-Ah, venga cariño… si tú también pensabas lo mismo.

Octavia puso una mueca y luego rio.

-Ya nos vengaremos nosotras en un rato. Te van a escuchar gritando hasta la otra isla.

Raven la miró ceñuda.

-Oye yo no grito tanto…

Octavia la miró con sorna.

-No, que va.

La latina abrió la boca indignada.

-Tu sí que gritas y gimes…-Sonrió-"Oh Rae, si, así mi amor, sigue…"- Octavia carcajeó por la mala imitación que acababa de hacer su novia-Pero claro eso es porque mis deditos y mi boca hacen un excelente trabajo.

-Cállate, Reyes-Siguió riendo Octavia, dando un sorbo a su vino.

Ambas se quedaron mirando el mar que a esa hora comenzaba a subir.

-Lexa ha sido muy generosa al invitarnos, la verdad-Dijo luego Octavia-No tenía porque…

-Creo que lo hizo para que termináramos de perdonar a su novia.

Ambas se miraron y rieron.

-Con esto ya tiene mi perdón-Aseguró Octavia suspirando satisfecha.

-Oye, O…-La aludida giró la cabeza mirando a Raven-Gracias por escogerme-Dijo con los ojos brillantes y llenos de amor y Octavia sonrió a medias dejando la copa a un lado para levantarse y colocarse a horcajadas sobre la latina.

-Soy yo la que te da las gracias por enseñarme lo que es el verdadero amor. Ese que te consume… ese que hace que tu corazón explote de pura emoción-Acarició el pelo de Raven-Creo que hasta ahora no lo había experimentado…

Las manos de la latina se colocaron en la cintura de su chica.

-Creo que si alguien me hubiese dicho que me iba a enamorar como lo estoy de ti… me habría reído en su puta cara-Octavia sonrió a medias-Pero lo cierto es que no me imagino un futuro sin ti-Bufó-Joder, si hasta nos imaginó con hijos.

Octavia carcajeó.

-¿No crees que vas muy rápido, Reyes?

-Bueno…-Alzó la cadera de forma lasciva-Podríamos comenzar a hacerlos…

-Esto… ¿si sabes que dos chicas no pueden…?

Ambas carcajearon.

Octavia acercó sus labios a los de Raven y le dio un suave beso.

-No sé qué nos depare el futuro-Comenzó a decir-Pero he estado pensando y quiero regresar a la universidad.

-¿Enserio? Eso es genial-Octavia la besó.

-Quiero lo mejor para nosotras. Y quiero que nuestro presente sea el mejor.

Raven cogió las copas y las lleno otra vez.

-Por el presente-Dijo brindando y ambas sonrieron.

-Por el presente-Repitió Octavia.

-Y porque las tortolitas dejen de gritar como posesas mientras follan.

-Eso está más difícil.

Ambas carcajearon y Octavia acabó en los brazos de su chica mientras ambas seguían viendo el mar bajo la luz de la luna.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿Que decir?, millones de gracias con toda la humildad posible para todos y cada uno de los que leyeron y disfrutaron de esta historia. Es verdad que fue bastante diferente a mi anterior fic, y esa era la idea. Con una historia de fondo con mas protagonismo, con mucho Octaven, un poco mas corto... pero a pesar de todo, y como a todas mis historias le tengo mucho cariño y me alegra un montón que les haya gustado.**

 **Algunos dirán "bueno pero algunas de las cosas que contaste por encima podrías haberlas ampliado", quizás, pero la idea era no alargar demasiado esto, porque personalmente odio cuando eso pasa en las historias que me gustan. Sentí que era el momento adecuado para acabarla y aquí estamos.**

 **Pronto tendré un par de fics por ahí, así que espero que nos reencontremos otra vez! :)**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


End file.
